Broken Faith
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: Destiny can be kind to some, but to others, destiny has put them in a place where they have to face the darkness of emptiness before their true fate is revealed. Not many are burdened with such purpose because not many could handle the pain and suffering it entail. Now, more than ever, Merlin realizes how true those words can be as he bleeds while staring at the fury of his king.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Me: I know, I know! I'm starting another story when I haven't finished the others I have but after reading some of the spoilers for next season this thing just grew wings and flew in here….**_

_**I just got from a trip from California and I am so super exited! I got three assignments and projects that got me super exited! I'm thinking on moving over there next year so there is that to look forward to! **_

_**Now… before people bite my head off from having spoilers here there is this**_

_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5! DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW STUFF!**_

_**(p.s.)**_

_**EVEN THOUGH THERE IS ONLY LIKE ONE REAL SPOILER HERE AND THE REST IS SPECULATION!**_

_**THAT IS ALLLL**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Destiny must have a sick sense of humor.

At least that's what Merlin thought. It was the only reason that he found himself now, in front of all the Round Table members, the queen and his most annoying prat trying to make said prat listen to him and being ignored like always. After the second battle for Camelot and the subsequent revelation of a particular enchanted sword to said king prat to get his spirits up, Merlin began to feel that his purpose for his king was coming to an end. The thread of gold a red which represented his destiny and which tide the two of them together felt cold and hollow, he felt even more out of place than usual.

The knights were either in training or running around all of Camelot, helping out whomever they could. Their queen was always seen around the lower town, talking to everyone and arranging for problems to be fixed. Gwen was always happy to bring food and water to those who couldn't provide for themselves and was quickly becoming even more loved throughout the city than she was before. And their glorious king would hardly be seen outside the council chambers. Having to sign off on many papers for the reconstruction of Camelot and the impending threat of the Saxon's kept his king away in meetings that he was not allowed in. And when he was not, then he spent the rest of his time with his wife and Merlin would never interfere in their time together.

Two years passed and the distance between himself and his king only grew more and more. Merlin saw how happy and prosperous the kingdom and all his friends had become during that time, and with a weary and solemn smile he began to think that his destiny had been fulfilled. It was years since Morgana had made an appearance, and if indeed she was still alive he imagined he would've heard from her, but not one scheme was seen, so he had assumed her dead. The knights were happy, his friend and queen was finally where she belonged and his king was well on his way to his destiny. He was startingto face the fact that they didn't need him anymore. But on the third year,

Mordred arrived

The same druid boy who had once been saved by his king when he was but a boy, now walked into the main hall of the castle grown into young adulthood dressed in armor and sword, His pale blue eyes and inky black locks framed his face as he faced the audience with a look full of confidence and nervousness. As he stood in front of the king, he knelt and asked to have the chance to join the ranks of knights. Having recognized the boy from their youth, Arthur immediately stood from his throne and embraced him completely, not even once commenting on his druid heritage. The fact that his precious king had grown to such a level usually brought a jolt of pride and fondness to Merlin's heart;

But right now, all he could feel was fear.

Fear for his friends. Fear for his queen. Fear for his dearest king. His family. He could have never believed in a thousand years that he would be as foolish as to let this event happen. He knew that the boy had sworn vengeance for his decimated camp. He could remember in crystal vision the day when he say the boy throw his energy in anger against the Camelot's knights that had him surrounded as he heard the sound of his camp being slaughter by his king. How he faced to see him once the knights were downed, never to rise again and told me of his plans for revenge. His affection for Morgana and his tremendous power and intelligence. That boy was never going to abandon his vendetta against the king, and now he had allowed his destinies doom the perfect position to gain the trust of his king. It took a few minutes, but Merlin felt the cold thread of his and Arthur's destiny become warm and strong once more. He could not leave; never leave, as long as his friends had need of him he would always remain at their side, in the darkness, their guardian of shadows.

"You're not listening to me Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed as he gestured wildly at the amused king. He had tried to make them understand. To warn them of the threat that Mordred was after the many months of him being a part of the knights but none of them listen. Right now, this was his desperate attempt at warning them, at making them believe him, at making them listen to his words.

"Because what you are saying is complete and utter nonsense!" Arthur stated dismissively he gestured around the room. "Why would Mordred be working against us? It's completely ridiculous!" Seeing his still worried and nervous face, Arthur simply sighed and stood to face Merlin directly.

"I save his life when he was but a boy! What reason could he have to plot my demise?" He stated cheerfully as he turned around and began to walk around the room. "And frankly, this petty jealousy you have against him is very unbecoming of you."

"ME? JEALOUS?"

"I mean, reeeeally Merlin! Did you honestly think we didn't notice all the glares you keep giving him or how whenever he tries to talk to anyone you immediately need that person to follow you and help you in some inane task?" At this, Merlin kept watching all of their face to see what they thought and he was shocked to see the pity and their awkward glances at him.

They believed Arthur. They actually believed him to be that petty, that selfish to actually be jealous of someone else's good fortune. Seeing their faces and hearing Arthur's words cut deeper than ever before. To actually be witness of how little faith they had in his judgment when in the past he had always been right in the end cut deep in his soul.

It left him breathless. The coldness that came from the thin thread connecting him to the others; connecting him to Arthur, was coming back in full force. It felt fragile, frail and weak; as if all the abuse and pain it had suffer all these years amongst them was slowly piling up on top of it, putting more and more pressure that was slowly driving it to the breaking point. He was so _**very**_ tired of being known only as a simpleton, as the fool, as the nobody who ranted on and on about nothing. The boy who cried wolf.

It would be so _**easy **_to just stay quiet and leave them to their own mistakes, to let them realized on their own. To let them be caught unaware.

He just had to turn around and walk away.

But he could never do that. They were his family, even if they didn't know him completely he would always protect them from the shadows that lurked in the dark. The monsters that hid in every corner of the kingdom, ready to strike. The snakes that slider amongst their mist. He was their friend, their last defense. Their protector. And he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

But it would be _**so**_ easy to let go…

"Enough is enough. Just accept the fact that he is here to stay." With this, Arthur simply turned and began to walk towards the room, thinking the discussion over. But Merlin wouldn't have any of that.

"Arthur, just listen!" Merlin shouted as he took a few long strides forward, the others took on a look of surprised when they heard such clear defeat and anger laced with desperation in his voice. "I am trying to save you all! Mordred is a danger to Camelot!" However, he knew that Arthur had long since stopped listening to him. He turned around and gave Merlin a glare as he slowly began to approach.

"_**Meeer**_lin…" His voice held no joking tone; it was cold and emotionless showing how close Merlin was pushing it. They all knew that once Arthur believed himself to be right there was no force on earth that could change his mind other than Merlin. However in the matter of Sir Mordred, it was the first time he had allowed himself to believe in someone outside their close circle and allowed him close. Having been betrayed by Morgana and Agravaine left deep scars in his heart and it took three years before he would allow himself to trust someone like that again. But now that Merlin was fighting him, downright telling him to his face that he had made _**another**_ mistake, was too much for him.

Merlin had always been there for him, he had taught him to be the man he was today. Without him they knew Arthur would never have had enough conviction to attempt to reclaim Camelot any of those times. There was simply no Arthur without Merlin and at the same time there was no Merlin without Arthur. For they all have been witness to his change; long gone was the naïve young boy that came to Camelot all those years ago, now in front of them stood a man with wisdom far beyond his years. All to better serve his best friend and king.

But they were neither fools nor blind. They have seen the rift that had begun to grow between the two of them after the second reclaiming of Camelot. It was eerie to watch and a sense of coldness festered in their hearts as the two best friends began to drift apart. They often saw the look of desperation and sadness that Arthur sometimes wore during his many meetings and duties and they in turn saw the sad and empty eyes of Merlin as he walked around the castle. Neither man thought they noticed but they have all seen and they were _**frightened**_.

"NO!" They heard Merlin shout as a look of anger and sadness sprung from his eyes. "You need to _**listen**_! Mordred is planning something! He is working for Morgana! He is playing with the image that you remember of him! The innocent little child you saved from execution all those years ago!" After they heard Merlin say this, the room became horribly silent. Nothing could be heard other than the ragged breathing of the raven haired man, desperate for someone to believe him. But what was worse was the look on their king. For there was no trace of their friend within them, this was the look that demanded obedience, that blocked out all others that dared defied him. And right now that look, that horrible cold and frightening look was aimed at the man who held the title of their king's best friend. And now that coldness in their hearts began to weigh heavily within them.

Merlin couldn't stand it. He saw that look. That frightening look upon his best friends face and it was directed at him. He was always the one to diffuse that look so that others would not suffer Arthur's wrath too severely, but now that same look was staring right at him and for a moment he could not breathe. The pain was putting too much of its weight upon the thread connecting him and Arthur together. It felt so cold, it would only take one last thing to push him over the edge but he could not stop now. Not when his family was in danger.

He took a small breath as Arthur oh so slowly stepped in front of him. His eyes blazing with the anger of a true Pendragon, Arthur spoke and oh what a frightening sound it was.

"I would advise you to be _**very**_ careful with what you say right now Merlin." It hurt. It hurt more than all the time he was punished or shouted at unjustly. The weigh was unbearable, his mind in disarray.

So this was what it was like to lose one's destiny?

But he couldn't stop. He had to make his king, his friend, his _**brother**_ see reason. He would try to the very end to get through his cold shell. He would save his king.

"And I would advise you to listen to me for _**once**_ in your _**life**_!" They heard Merlin shout and they could only watch in silent horror at what they were witnessing. After all they have faced together, after all the horrors they have seen, they sight of the two most important men in their lives losing their friendship to their cold words was almost too much to bear. Something was shifting; the sense of security and happiness they have felt was vanishing before their very eyes. Outside they could scarcely hear the storm clouds approaching and the sky darkened with every second that passed. It was as if the very heavens were against what was happening in the room. "Arthur, Mordred is planning something! You need to stop him right now. He is your doom, your **_death_**! You cannot allow him to remain in Camelot!"

"_**Merlin**_!" He was no longer in control. They could see Arthur's fists clenching and his muscles wounding up as if preparing for battle. After all the pressures he's got from the kingdom they didn't think he could handle anything more. And right now it looked as if he was going to take it out of his best friend.

Hearing his name spoken with such anger from his brother almost broke him, made him want to break down in tears and beg his king to listen to his words but still, he carried on. His blind loyalty was absolute to his king. He would let himself be screamed at a thousand times more if it meant he could get through to his friend.

Was he still considered a friend to this stranger? To this furious king of legend that stood now before him?

Was he ever a friend to begin with?

"I won't let the kingdom fall into Morgana's hands for a third time because of your stubborn _**PRIDE**_!"

The thread broke.

Everything seemed to mute itself as the only sound was the roar of thunder that flooded the room with a blinding light. But that was not what had stunned everyone, including their king, into horrified silence.

"_**Arthur**_!"

"Sire!"

"Merlin, are you all right? Let me see…"

"Percival, let me _**go**_! I'm going to tear him _**apart**_!"

Merlin could only stare at the ground beneath him as he felt his queen fussing around him. He could hear the knights around him. They were talking, shouting, grunting, screaming… His queen laid herself on the floor and tried to gingerly pick him up as he felt a certain wetness dripping down his cheek. Once he was upright, he raised his hand slowly towards his cheek and without wincing brought his fingers towards his unblinking eyes. He saw a crimson trail of red dripping down his fingers and pooling in his palm.

The other's fell into silence as they saw recognition and horror appear in their king's face. Arthur raised a trembling hand; the same one he had used to struck the man who had been with him through everything. The one who knew him the most. The one whom he could always count on and that now lay on the ground, staring at his blood tinted hand with a look that now held nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He saw his knuckles drip with the blood of his best friend. The ring that had broken the skin on the pale face of Merlin was drenched in his blood and it took all of him to stop himself from losing his lunch. His now horrified eyes that were suspiciously wet now concentrated on the frame of the man that was slowly standing up with the help of his queen. Merlin would not take his eyes off his red fingers, his eyes emotionless as his head shifted as if pondering something of great importance. He could not stand this. What he had done was unforgivable. How could he have been so foolish?

The minute Arthur felt his fist strike he felt as if something had snapped, something that was so important to him but that he did not know what that he felt himself empty and aching for said thing to come back. He had broken something precious, something important; _**Oooh,**_ so _**very**_ important! He had to fix this, he had to! He could only hope that Merlin's infinite kind nature could ever forgive him in his foolishness.

"Merlin, I-" But before he could continue talking he felt his heart freeze at the words he heard his friend utter with such a hollowed out voice that he had to, he _**prayed**_ that they did not come out of the most important man in his existence.

"I quit"

* * *

_**Me: I hope you like where this is going! Please review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *grins like a loon* Gosh, I forgot what a great rush of endorphins I get when I get an onslaught of reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it so much!_

_GOING TO TALK ABOUT SPOILERS!_

_Me: *ahem* Could you guys believe that Mordred is going to be made into a knight? I understand it is part of the legend but come ON! If this doesn't cause a rift in Merlin's and Arthur's friendship I will eat my socks!_

_On the other hand... This IIIIS such a good source of "angstyness" (Thank you swedenarashifan for the new word!) that is making my head swoon with expectations!_

_In any case, lets just get to why you came here!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wh-what?" It was all that Arthur could say as he faced the blank stare of his friend. He could hear the thundering of his heart, the way his stomach just dropped down to his feet, how his lungs seemed to freeze at the very utterance of those words.

This could not be happening. This had to be a sick and twisted nightmare. He could not allow this to happen! Merlin was too important to all of them and he had allowed himself to be swept by his pride? He had struck against the one person who gave him back his hope time and time again, against the person whom he saw himself relying on time and time again.

"I said I quit, my lord..." He could not breathe, his mind was left buzzing from the pounding of his broken heart.

What had he done. What had he done. What had he done...

He could not stop himself from taking a step back as he saw Merlin bow in front of him in such a meek and subservient way that it felt wrong. So _**very **_wrong. "And I humbly offer you my most sincerest apologies sire." Listening to his words, everyone had trouble grasping what was happening. The man that always held the bright light of hope and wisdom amongst them was but a mere empty shell, standing in front of the man he had given almost a decade of his life too; his cheek bleeding, eyes deadened, light gone. Coldness gripped Arthur heart at the very sight.

What had he done. What had he done. What had he done...

"Why are you **_apologizing_**!" Shouted Gwaine as he finally got out of Percival's hold. "**_He's_** the one who should be apologizing to **_you_**!" He could not believe what he had witness. Arthur had struck against Merlin. _**Merlin**_! The man who would give himself happily to all the demons and monsters that tried and dare attack the man whom he saw as his saving light, as a king only legends spoke off.

But what he had just witness was not a king of legends but the same pompous and arrogant royal whom he had tried to escape. He had only stayed and accepted the tittle of knight because he believed in the king Merlin saw. But not any more...

Arthur simply remained still as a stone as he watched the raven haired man shift his focus towards Gwaine, praying that he would see his pale azure eyes spark with some form of emotion at seeing his friend, but it was not. Merlin simply stared at the knight with the same deadened look and he could see how everyone was struck by Merlin's next words.

"Because I was a fool, Sir knight." Arthur could clearly see that the use of his tittle felt like a slap against the knight's heart. "Since the very first day I was appointed his servant, he made it very clear what I was to him... And I refused to accepted it." At this, Merlin lowered his eyes to the ground as if lost in thought. Arthur could see the desolation and agony that was now flowing in the man's heart and it nearly broke him.

What had he done. What had he done. What had he done...

"I stupidly blundered on and acted brash and gave him no respect as one of his station should have gotten. I thought myself an equal..." It was all he could do but try to swallow and shake his head. He wanted to tell him, to scream and shout that it was a lie. Everything he was saying was driving a cold, icy dagger deeper and deeper into his heart. He could not stand it. But he could not **_speak_**.

"I am just a servant. I have always been a servant. And I was foolish enough to delude myself into believing otherwise." No, no, no, no. This is not right. He needed to say something, to assure him that he could not be further from the truth. Steeling himself, he shook his head slightly as one trembling hand tried to reach the younger man.

"Merlin..."

"My behavior was not one of my station and after all these years I am surprised that my king had not called me upon it sooner." His voice was still the same deadened and lifeless tone as he had adopted since Arthur landed his fist. But nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"It was irrational of me to have ever believed us to be friends..."

His heart stopped beating. His lungs filled with ice. His mind stopped functioning. He felt empty, hollow, darker. Merlin had always been there for him. Always to tell him off when he was being unfair to someone or to lend an ear to listen to his worries. He was his adviser, his counsel, his confidant, his friend. Damn it all to the seven pits of _**hell**_! Merlin was his _**brother**_! The fact that Merlin stood now, in front of him and stated that without a single flinch was more than he could bare.

"I shall take my leave now my lord, and I hope that my absurd allegations did not inconvenienced you too much." Bowing once more, he completely ignored the looks of incredulity and despair from the knights, the mad ravings of Gwaine as he continued to curse to himself and to Arthur, and the ignored the muffle sobs that Gwen was trying hopelessly to muffle with her hands. He ignored them all as he approached the chamber doors but before he completely stepped out, he turned around once more to stare at the broken man.

"Farewell, my king." And with that, he left.

What had he done...

What had he done...

What.

Had.

He.

_**Done**_...

* * *

As Merlin got out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him, which wasn't much in his current state. He walked along the many corridors, not paying attention to where he was going nor the looks the guards outside the council chambers gave him seeing him in the state he was. Nor the looks of worry that many of the other servants and castle dwellers gave him at the sight of his bleeding face. It didn't matter. To him, nothing was important anymore. He had finally discovered that the friendship he felt for his king was only one sided. He was never someone of importance to him, just an annoying servant who was only good for carrying the luggage in hunts.

In a way, he felt relieved.

It was good to find out why there was always this rift between his master and him, that it didn't have anything to do with his keeping his magic a secret. Arthur just didn't think him worthy of his acknowledgment. He had always been his servant; nothing more nothing less. It was almost liberating in a way. Sure, the fact that his heart was bursting and freezing and burning and falling into a dark embrace within him should be worrying him.

But he could not bring himself to care.

Walking behind a marble pillar, he gingerly prodded his injured cheek now his face finally allowing itself to show a pained wince. His fingers were once more coated with sticky crimson, and he knew that no matter what he did, the injury would leave a scar.

Good. It would be a reminder of what he learned today. His destiny stated that he would guide Arthur into becoming Albion's greatest king. To teach him the wonders and true purpose for magic. To guide those needed at his side and to cast away those snakes that would seek his demise. And as such, he shall.

Letting his hand fall to his side, he raised his eyes and started walking towards his chambers, but walking soon turned to running and his new mission settled in his mind. He knew what he had to do now. If his king refused to listen to his servant, then all he could do was gather an army for him and wait for the time when he was needed.

Nothing in his destiny stated that he needed his master's friendship to fulfill his fate.

* * *

_Me: *blinks innocently* Boy, there really is no chance of avoiding things for the slashers with these two is there?... Some of the things I wrote for Arthur sounded pretty slashy to me. Was it or is it just all in my head?_

_Merlin: *to Arthur* Awww! I never knew you cared so much sire!_

_Arthur: *blushing madly and glaring at him* S-shut up **idiot**!_

_Me: Anyway! This story is flowing much faster than all the others... I believe almost as fast as "Awakening of Destiny" So you may get one chapter a day._

_Me; an to all those who are worried about the other stories please calm yourselves! I am not abandoning them by no means! Its just that I'm a wee bit stuck but eventually it will happen! So don't 'cha worry!_

_Anyways! Until tomorrow I think! *whispers* Longer updates always make write faster... just putting that out there...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: *fangirling and squeeling at the top of her lungs* AGFHAFGALUYER2! ! hgioygiUFVi y!Ur !uV21YTC2IYTF2!_

_Merlin: *stunned* What?_

_Arthur: *shouting* She's speaking in tongues! Sorceress! Kill her!_

_Me: *glares and bops his head* ARDSYDSAARE!#!# %!RFAGR%$# %AX!_

_Gwaine: *appears out of nowhere* Wait! I can translate drunk!_

_Merlin: *smiling* I think she's happy Gwaine..._

_Gwaine: Ah! But happy is a **type **of drunk! *clears voice*_

_Me: *talking to him* TYADRIVBFRAUY$% #!$WEH#VDCYTREC Y!%V#$ WTCD!XRW!_

_Gwaine: *humming along* hmm, hmm, I see. Oh! That's wonderful darling! Good for you!_

_Arthur: *annoyed* Well? What is she saying!_

_Gwaine: *grinning* Oh, she's just exited to have read her favorite writer review her last chapter! Apparently she was hyperventilating so much that eventually she got stuck like this!_

_Me: *smiling and nodding* KUHGA# ! *clings to alleywayqueen*_

_Me: *To the readers* GHFAV!z$!_

_Gwaine: *grinning* She also says it was also all your faults because of all you wonderful reviews!_

_Merlin: *doubtful* She said all that in that one small one?_

_Gwaine: *shrugs* So I'm improvising. Sue me._

_Me: HJAFDJDFV^G$!$E$ $#!$ !A QZEWAE_

_Gwaine: *translation* ENJOY!_

* * *

Once the doors were closed, the room fell into an eery oppressive silence. None of them wanted to break it, for they fear that if they moved, the reality of what had just transpired would crush them.

"He was wrong…" Trust Gwain to be the one brave enough to speak. All eyes fell upon his frame. They could see his maroon eyes darken each second as he stared at the doors.

"He's just hurt, he didn't mean -" Elyan began explaining, trying to hope that this was just a mistake, but the instant Gwaine turned to stare at him, he knew he was just lying to himself.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about what he just said…" They heard his voice timber across the room in a frighteningly cheerful tone that began to gain venom and volume with each word. "I'm talking about what he told me once before. About _**you**_." At this, they all saw him point an accusing finger at the defeated king. They saw as the eyes of the blonde-haired royal widened even more at the implied accusation.

"Would you like to hear what he said about you, _**my lord**_?"

"No…" They heard the small, almost none existent utterance coming from their king and the brokenness of it brought even more pain to their hearts.

"Oh, I think you _**should**_!" At this point, everyone jumped at Gwaine's venomous tone. "The first time I woke up on Merlin's bed after he and Gaius patched me up, I started ranting and raving about how I couldn't stay in a kingdom full of pompous and selfish royals, and you wanna know what he told me in response?"

"Gwaine…" Off to the side, Gwaine could see Percival try and stop him with his words, but it would be a mighty demon who could stop him now.

"He said you were a man of _**honor**_!" They heard him state mockingly. "A man fit to rule over those who were of humble roots! A man who didn't _**care**_ for things such as tittles and money. A man that listened to his people and who wish for nothing else but their _**friendship**_!" At this, they could all see their king wince at every sentence, at every accusing word that drove the knife upon his heart deeper and deeper.

"What a _**fool**_ I was for believing in his word!"

"Gwaine, that is enough!" They saw Leon step forward and try to subdue him but Gwaine would not stand by and let himself be silenced.

"_**No**_! It's **_not_ **enough!" He shouted and his words echoed thought the chamber. "It will never _**be**_ enough. Not after what he just did to Merlin!" With this they all fell to silence, the only sound available was the heavy breath of the enraged knight and the whimpering muffled tones of their crying queen.

"That boy _**idolized**_ you!" Gwaine spat the words on Arthur's face and oh how they _**burned**_. "He gave you _**everything**_! He stood by you all this time. He ignored all your criticisms and insults! He-"

"_**Enough**_ Gwaine!"

"He would _**DIE**_ for you!" Stunned and pained silenced followed as the man stepped one step closer to the king.

"He has been so close of dying for you, so many times..." His voice now held a tint of sorrow as he began to remember all those times. "Or have you forgotten the Dorocha? The Tomb of Ashkanar? Queen Annis? The ambush at the Valley of the Fallen Kings?" At the end, his tone became more and more accusing as he threw all occasions where Merlin had almost fallen in his king's name.

"Gwaine, control yourself! He is your _**king**_!"

"He is _**no**_ king of mine!" Gwaine bit back, not in the least holding anything back. "None of us would even _**be**_ here if it weren't for Merlin!" At this, a thrill of understanding fell upon everyone at how true the knights words where. Gwaine's eyes where smoldering with deep fury as he once again faced the king.

"I became your knight because I thought you believed in equality. At the Round Table, you said that from that day, _**all**_ of us would have a voice. And that our _**voice**_ would be heard..." He saw the king wince at his last sentence as the true meaning of his words finally got through. Good.

"I've seen you knight commoners and marry servants, I've seen you give them the tittle and station they deserved, the stations they have _**proven**_ themselves worthy off having." He continued "And yet, to the _**one**_ person who has tirelessly worked for you, the _**one**_ person who has stood by you, the person who always picked you from the ground when Morgana and Agravaine threw you out of your own kingdom..." At this, he simply twirled around and exaggerated his gestures as he further drove the icy dagger into their kings heart.

"Well, nothing but the scraps of the table for good old Merlin!" They heard him state jovially as if it was a day to day occurrence. And the worst part was that it was _**true**_. "_**Let**_ him serve us! After all, he's just _**Mer**_lin! Don't worry about hurting him in practice! After all, he is just a _**servant**_!" With this, he stopped suddenly and without warning as he glared directly at the king.

"Merlin saw me as someone worthy of recognition, not some hopeless, good for nothing _**drunk**_ that was only good at flirting and getting into fights." Gwaine explained with conviction. "That man became my first and very best true friend..." With this, he turned around and began walking towards the exit, his mind set on finding his broken friend. But not before he shouted over his shoulders with one last statement.

"I will not abandon him now because of something as ridiculous as proper etiquette. And certainly not because of my supposed_** king!**_"

* * *

Gwaine ran all over the castle, hopeful to find his wayward friend, but no one had seen or heard from him. Finally, he simply decided to just check with Gaius. He would know where the man was. But as he stepped inside the physician's chambers, he saw the object of his search.

Merlin was packing what seemed to be the last of his supplies into his travel bag, his eyes heavy with pain and sorrow of what had transpired only moments ago. Gwaine could see how the blood from his cheek had finally started to close but he saw that Merlin had not cleaned or even treated it; the blood was drying along his cheekbone as the blood around the wound began to clog and seal. In the distance, he could hear the storm getting closer and closer to Camelot the longer time went after the horrifying moment between master and servant.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he tried his best to hide his anxiety. "Here you are! You're a slippery one when you want to be, my friend! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The knight tried his best to get a smile out of the younger man but his façade fell as he heard him speak in the same deaden voice as before.

"Was there something you needed of me, Sir Gwaine?"

"I see that you're packing? Good!" He continued on, but he knew he would keep the act for much longer. "I've been dying to show you all the taverns I've seen! I remember this one tavern that the waitresses were always exclusively well-endowed in all aspects of womanhood! Especially in their lovely booso-"

"You are not coming..."At his words and the fact that Merlin refuse to look him in the eye while he continued to pack, Gwaine couldn't continue trying to fool himself any more. His friend was actually leaving Camelot, he was leaving without him. He could not, **_would_ **not allow that.

"And why not?" Gwaine asked, any previous cheerful tone now gone, leaving a serious and worried look in his wake. As Merlin finished packing the last of his supplies, he merely raised his head and stared at the knight in front of him.

"I cannot allow a knight of the kingdom ignore his responsibilities and come with me in my travels. I am just a servant..." Hearing his matter of fact tone and the fact that he continued to act in such subservience left his heart howling in pain.

"Stop it..." Merlin heard him whisper and he could only repressed his slight surprised at seeing the knights haunted face. "Stop talking like that. You are _**not**_ just a _**servant**_!" Merlin couldn't understand what he was saying. It was very clear what his king thought of him.

"But I am."

"You are _**so**_ much more!" At this moment he didn't care that he was shouting. Not when that got the slightest flinch from his ever stoic friend. "You are the bravest, kindest, most courageous, smart and wise man I know! You should _**not**_ be _**talking**_ like this!" He let himself take a deep breath as Merlin stepped away from him and walked towards his room, leaving him alone in the main chambers.

"If you say so..."

"This is _**his**_ doing! I can't believe he actually _**dared**_ to strike you!" Gwaine shouted in fury as Merlin came back out with a couple of books wrapped together with the outmost care in old cloth. "After all you have _**done**_ for him! I should run him through right this instant!"

"The king's judgment is absolute..." Merlin stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he packed the books. "It was never my place to question it. I've come to peace with that." At this, Merlin turned to stare directly at the knight and Gwaine took almost a step back at the sheer emotion that Merlin was showing. It was nothing like the bawling mess he had come to expect, nor the anger he should rightfully feel towards the royal. But what Gwaine saw was simply pure and utter defeat in his deep blue eyes. Such desolation and despair, but such utter and complete acceptance it was almost too much to bear.

"But please, Gwaine..." He heard Merlin's voice quiver slightly. "You must remain here in Camelot."

"_**No**_!" Gwaine shouted. "I refuse! The only reason I followed that idiot was because of you and what you believed of him! I am going with you and _**damn**_ my title!"

"Gwaine." He heard Merlin speak with a tone that was now becoming all too familiar. The tone of voice all of the knights secretly called his 'wise' voice. "Do not _**argue**_ with me on this. You need to stay here."

"Why _**should**_ I! He is just the same as _**all**_ other nobles! He is blinded by power and arrogance! How could you ask me to continue on as if nothing happened when I saw this with my own two eyes!"

"Because he is _**still**_ your _**king**_!" At Merlin's shout, he could see how poetic it was that thunder struck down when the man before him spoke with such conviction and reverence. He could not believe that Merlin was still considering that imbecilic idiot of a king _**his **_king.

"He is still _**my**_ king, Gwaine..." Merlin continued, his voice much lower than before but still no less powerful. Merlin turned around to stare outside the small window down into the courtyard as his voice took a tone of reverence and love; And still, all for this man? "My Once and Future. And for the rest of my existence I will always be glad to serve him until my very last breath." Turning around to gaze at him, Gwaine felt his breath leave him for a moment.

This was not a side of Merlin that anyone has ever seen. He didn't think he would ever forget what he saw that day. The day when he saw the strength of a protector. The love of a father. The perseverance of a brother.

The power of a God.

"No matter how little he thinks of me, no matter how little faith he has on me, no matter how much he despises me he will always be, my king..." With these final words, Gwaine knew that the matter was closed. He could not believe what he had just witness. If he himself had not been present, he would her hard pressed into believing that they had drank a gallon of the Rising Sun's best mead.

"There are dark times coming to Camelot my friend, things that if we are not vigilant, might tear this beautiful kingdom apart from the core." He heard Merlin continued and he couldn't shake the feeling of standing in front of a court, and being given orders from a sovereign. "I have done all I can on this end to warn you of the snake amongst our midst. The only thing that matters is that I've failed to make you see it, not of what transpired after." How could he have ever doubt such a man, such a soul that embraced them all and accepted them without question? How could they've not seen the truth in his words? How could they ever believe him to think of anything else than our safety? They were such _**fools**_.

"Now, I must ask a favor of you, my treasured strength," When he said this, Merlin was brave enough to give him a brief smile as he placed a hand over his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Stay here, in Camelot and continue to serve our king. Become his silent shadow and protect him from the enemies he is blind to. Become his shield against the shadows. Be vigilant in others presence. But most importantly,"

"Keep him safe." He stated, pleaded, and begged him with his eyes to do as he asked. "Keep them all safe." At this, Gwaine saw Merlin's eyes fall close as if overcome with powerful emotions. It was painfully obvious how much it pained him to ask this of someone else, to allow someone else to carry on the duty that he himself believed him to be solely responsible for. The fact that he was doing so, and placing so much trust in his abilities brought a few tears to fall from his eyes. He couldn't help but raise his hand and cup the younger man's uninjured cheek, bringing their foreheads together.

"Oh my friend," Gwaine whispered with such an overwhelmed tone that it was difficult to believe this was the same cheerful man from this morning. "You've only to ask. I shall remain in Camelot at your request, and I shall keep an eye on the snake. At the very least I'll _**shake**_ the truth out of him!" As he said this, he broke apart the closeness they shared and stepped three steps back, the same length that anyone would give those of kingly status.

"Do not engage him Gwaine." Merlin warned him before he could do anything reckless. "None of you should. He must remain ignorant of what I've told you all today. Let him and Morgana think falsehoods. It will only work in their defeat." With this, Gwaine simply nodded in response.

"Then by your word, I won't." With this, thinking that it was the last thing Merlin had to say to him, and needing a spectacularly large tankard of mead, he began to walk forward.

"One last favor Gwaine." He stopped at once, turning around to stare at his friend's saddened look once more. Trying to reassure his friend that his offer would always be true he uttered one word. "Anything." Taking this as a sign to continue, Merlin turned around to his pack and took out a simple but beautifully crafted wooden box. It was no bigger than his palm, but Gwaine could see how well it was taken care off. Having seem to come to a decision, Merlin turned around and took one of Gwaine's hands to bring it forward to claps around the box. Merlin's eyes never left the box.

"Would you please return this to his majesty for me?"

"What is it?" He dammed his curiosity, for it had seemed to bring his friend a new wave of sadness.

"Nothing of importance." Merlin uttered in such a voice that showed it was anything but the truth. "At least, not anymore..." Merlin sighed in defeat and closed his eyes while turning around to finish with the last of the preparations for his trip.

"I once thought that it represented the trust and friendship that he held for me..." He explained. "Given what I've learned today, I don't think he would like for me to keep holding onto it." With this, the two fell into silence as Gwaine stepped forward sheepishly.

"Where will you go? How will we get in contact with you?" At the clear worry in his friends tone, Merlin could only smile briefly at him and answered with the only response he could give.

"When the time comes, Gaius will know where to find me." And with this, the two faced each other, knowing that this was the time for their goodbyes. Merlin decided not to beat around the bush and extended his hand.

"Goodbye Gwaine" But when Merlin expected the slight pressure of a regular handshake, a bigger, warmer source of comfort embraced him in the form of a hug.

"No." He heard Gwaine whisper harshly as he tried to contain his tears back. "Goodbye is too final. Let's just say, until we meet again." Hearing this, all Merlin could do was simply smiled and return the embrace.

"I look forward until then..."

* * *

Me: *blinks* Oh come ON! What is wrong with my brain! More and more slashy scenes…. I don't know how the writers actually keep it so subtle… But just to be clear, THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A SLASH! I just can't help but write scenes that come a little bit too close to it…

Me: In any case! Happy Fourth of July to all you Americans! I stayed up all night working on this just to give you all a present!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: *grins* I can't believe how much you guys like this story! I am so happy! And I'm getting like 20 reviews a chapter! WOO! Keep it up and maybe we can pass the 400 mark!_

_Me: *sweat drop* Yeah, no, I'm far too realistic to think it can get that high. But it was a nice thought while it lasted!_

_In any case! Enjoy!_

* * *

Silenced ruled the royal chambers as its only inhabitant merely stood there, ruled by his own waring thoughts. The young king could not grasp what had occurred at the council chambers. The way that his mind refused to acknowledge what his servant was saying. That he had been wrong once again. That he had trusted the wrong people. _**Again**_.

He offhandedly heard that the first raindrops of the storm finally began to fall outside as his mind continued to war itself. Arthur shook his head, hoping to clear his mind. A part of him had wanted to trust Merlin's word; every single event in their past prove hm to be of sound council, of wise mind. But eventually, it all came down to the fact that he was prideful. He could not, would not admit error in his judgment. Years of betrayal and pain. Years of trusting and being made a fool.

But Merlin kept going. He kept insisting that Mordred posed a threat to Camelot and to himself. But he had to be wrong. There was no way that the young innocent druid boy he saved all those years ago bore him any ill intent. Right? It had to be Merlin being paranoid or jealous...

Right?

Oh, who was he kidding? Merlin and jealousy went together as tar and water. He foolishly made himself believe that his friend would fall so low as to envy another man. But it was convenient, it was easier to believe that than to face the truth of what he said. But still, he believed in Mordred's innocence. He could not yet conceive the fact that he might be wrong. Suddenly, he felt his chambers door open, not really caring to see who it was, content to simply stare out into the rain.

"There you are." He heard Gwaine's voice echo through the room and he couldn't help but feel the cold dagger that had manifested since the incident become even colder. "Hiding, are we now?"

"Gwaine, just..." Arthur whispered as his eyes fell close. "... leave me be." But yet, the knight walked forward, each step Arthur heard was mocking his pain.

"Trust me, there isn't anything in the world I rather do right now..." He heard him utter with venom but was surprised when the knight stepped beside him and joined him in his sighting of the rain. "But I came to make something clear."

"You might not be my ruler any longer." At this, Arthur's shoulders sagged in defeat. He had lost another friend. It was less than he deserved. "But I am _**still**_ your knight." Arthur's face morph to that of confusion at his words. Not wanting to stay and be made a mockery of the man, Arthur turned around and fell upon his dinning chair.

"You cannot be my knight if I am not your king Gwaine..." Arthur uttered plainly as if there was nothing else to discuss. He assumed the knight just wanted to torture him some more.

"_**That's**_ where you're wrong." At this, Arthur's eyes meet the other man's and was stunned to see the look of loathing, love and acceptance show in his face. What was going on here?

"You need someone to keep an eye out for things in this kingdom. Someone who actually has the brains to listen to the one person who always seems to know what goes on behind our backs." Here, his pride began to fight, however week and fragile it was right now.

"Merlin, is wrong..." Arthur tried to voice, but even now his heart tried to stop him. "Mordred cannot possibly..."

"Oh just _**save**_ it!" At Gwaine's exclamation his whole body tensed. "You made a mistake, and now you're too much of a _**coward**_ to even admit it; not even when your supposed _**friend**_ tried to warn you." Arthur became even more confused when the knight turned his head towards the window and his eyes showed something akin to confusion and sadness.

"And yet, he still believes in you..." Arthur felt his heart beat once, his lungs draw in warmth, his eye sight clear at the utterance of those words.

"What?" He asked, not really wanting to raise his hopes if the knight had only done this to spite him.

"Oh, don't get me wrong! Merlin fully understands that you and him where never friends to begin with." His face fell at this as the knight walked around the table and stop at the opposite end. "But, aside all of that. Aside from the fact that he should be cursing you to kingdom-come after what you did to him, he still thinks of you as his Once and Future King. Whatever the hell _**that**_ means..."

Once and Future King. That's what Merlin had once called him before the second takeover of Camelot. For some odd reason, Merlin believed him to be destined for so much more than what he was. To be destined for greatness. To be known by all and adored by the same. He always just assumed he was talking nonsense, the rantings of a clumsy fool. But that night. The night when he heard Merlin call him by such a title, it felt as if a puzzle piece had finally fallen into place within him. Such as the time when Merlin showed him Excalibur, or the time with Queen Annis and the realization that he didn't have to follow in his fathers shadow.

Specially the time when he first met Merlin.

"Here." He snapped from his thoughts when he heard Gwaine speak and place a wooden box on the table in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked, not really wanting to know as the feeling of cold and dread began to take over again.

"Merlin asked me to return this to you, it wasn't my place to ask." He explained offhandedly, but he could see that the knight was still curious about the object. "He didn't think you would've like him to keep holding on to it after today. Said it represented a false hope of friendship."

He felt all sound mute as he stared at the accusing box. What could Merlin have that represented their friendship? He couldn't remember. For the life of him, he could not remember what it was in that box. It felt as if hours had passed before he could gather the courage to reach out and grasp the box in his hands. Ever so slowly, he opened the lid and his eyes laid over a bundle of cloth that was wrapped around something. Something _**painfully**_ familiar.

"No..." Gwaine almost didn't hear the small utterance coming from the monarch, but his eyes were confused at seeing his frame. Arthur was hunched over, his head almost touching the round golden medallion that was carefully caressed by trembling fingers. It looked old, older than anything he had seen before as wires of gold and silver where carefully crafted into a perfect circle with a silver cross and an image of a dove in the center. Gwaine's eyes scrunched together in doubt at what was happening.

"What's the matter with you?" Gwained found himself asking, suddenly worried for the monarch. "It's just a sigil."

"_**NO**_!" Shouted Arthur with such intensity that it made Gwaine jump up. What had happened? What was so important about this that Arthur finally reacted. "Where is he?"

"I don't think that's any -" Gwaine started saying as his eyes narrowed but before he could finish, Arthur sprung up from the chair and was grasping firmly onto Gwaine's tunic. He could see a fire blazeeing in the sky blue eyes. A terror that had befallen its soul. A need to fix what had been broken.

"_**Gwaine**_! _**Where**_ is Merlin!" Arthur shouted and demanded, praying to catch up to the one person he ever saw worthy of carrying his mothers sigil. He couldn't believe he forgot about that time. The time when they where all heading towards the Isle of the blessed to close the portal and defeat the Dorocha. The thought of loosing Merlin to the blazing coldness of the Dorocha's touch was almost inconceivable and he couldn't explain how his soul too a breath of relief when Lancelot came back with Merlin alive and well. Thinking he was going to sacrifice himself to the Callieach and leaving everything and everyone behind he wanted to show the one man he trusted above all others to know him to be something like family. "I need to make this right! He is _**wrong**_! _**This**_ is wrong! I _**need**_ him! I _**need**_ Merlin at my side! I _**need**_ to make this right! I _**need**_ him back!"

"Ah, so the king finally realizes h-"

"_**I NEED MY BROTHER BACK!**_"

The room became bright with lighting as the storm began to rage outside. Gwaine could only stare at the royal, his mouth agape with what he just heard. Never in a million years did he expect to hear such a thing coming from the king, but now, his heart ache at the truth of the matter. His eyes still not trusting, glared at him as he shoved Arthur's arms roughly to the side, freeing himself once again.

"You're too late..." Gwaine said "By this time he should already be saddling his horse."

With this statement, Arthur's heart began to pound. No, he told himself, he would not accept defeat.

"He is leaving Camelot tonight." His heart pounded in his ears, his lungs wished to be used his vision cleared once again with purpose. "And there is nothing you can do to stop him."

"Like _**hell**_ there isn't!"

* * *

Novel men and knights, servants and commoners were witnessing something that was truly frightening. They all saw as their king zoomed from corridor to corridor, pillar to pillar, running at top speed. His eyes blazed with purpose as he ran all across the castle to reach his friend in time.

"Merlin!" They heard him scream. Shout in desperation as the knowledge that with every second that passed his brother was getting further and further away from him. He needed to make this right, he needed to make him understand. He would beg for his forgiveness if he had too! He would not loose another member of his family. Not again.

"Merlin!" He shouted over the roaring thunder and the raging water that continue to fall from the sky, having finally reach the courtyard. He scouted the horizon, trying to find his way towards the stables. His eyes soon fell upon the two figures of a steed already geared up with travel bags, and a lonely figured that was all to familiar to the blond king.

"Stop! Please!" He begged in the distance but he knew that the raging rain and thunder was making it impossible for his voice to reach the raven haired man. So, he kept running. Hoping and praying that he would reach in time.

"Merlin don't go!" He shouted. "I'm sorry!" As he continued to run, he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping so he didn't see the pile of rock on the ground that hid a hole. His foot got stuck inside of it and with a yell he felt his whole body fall to the ground. Grunting in pain as he felt something snap, Arthur simply ignored it and tried to stand up, to try and catch his friend, but he was unable to do so as his leg collapsed on itself. Roaring in pain, the only thing he could do, was watch as his friend saddle on top of his horse and began galloping away from Camelot.

Away from him...

"No! Come back! Please!" He shouted at the storm, hopelessly trying to get his attention but he knew it was over. He had failed. His tears mixed together with those of the sky, for he knew that they were weeping at the sight they had just witness.

"Merlin..." He whispered as his heart and lungs stopped functioning. "No..." Suddenly it was too much. The possibility of betrayal, the knowledge that he struck against his best friend. Against his brother. He would never be the same. He felt something snap within him as he gave into his grief.

"NO!" He shouted into the heavens, cursing his name and his pride. Shouting and screaming for his brother to come home. He couldn't tell how much time it was, how much time he spent screaming in grief at his idiocy. But the last conscious thought was of mocha skin caressing his shoulders as her hands cradled his head.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows of the castle, a certain black haired boy, stared at the scene in the courtyard. He was surprised to have seen Emry's leaving with a travel pack but the bloodied imprint upon his cheek was explanation enough. Whatever had happened in that meeting with the knight's, the queen and the king, it had driven Camelot's protector away. And it was all the more delicious to be witness of the agony in the king as he shouted for him.

"**My lady,**" He send psychically to his mistress. "**it seems Emrys has abandoned his king.**"

"**Well then,**" He heard her reply and began to smile even more at her words. "**I think its time to pay my dear old brother a visit...**"

* * *

_Me: The thing in the box was the sigil that Arthur gave to Merlin in the deleted scenes from 4x02. I always wondered what ever happened to it. Did he give it back? Does he wear it all the time under his neckerchief? Did Aithusa ate it? Who knows, but this is my guess. My hope for season 5 is that they will use all the good things they left out from all other season and connect it with the reveal. It would be glorious if they did!  
_

_Readers: *wide eyed and weeping*_

_Me: *Grinning sheepishly* Heheh... Wow, I didn't think my writing was good enough to elicit such emotions from my readers... Thank you for the compliments anyway! I'm so very glad I've evolved in my writing so much as to do such a feat! *bows*_

_Me: *serious* Now, there are two options here. I can either write the next chapter in the middle of Camelot being taken over OR I can write the time progressing at a much slower pace (take in mind that this option would halt the current update ratio...) So it's your choice! I am your humble servant remember!_

_Until tomorrow maybe!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *smiles* What do you know, there was a third option to consider in this chapter! I hope I got a balance of what everyone wanted. A little bit of showing how the others are dealing with Merlin's absence, and a little bit of the takeover. The best of both worlds!_

_Me: *speaking towards a guest* My dearest anonymous villager, please never think that by you criticizing my work I would have a reason to ever get angry at you! I love it when people point my mistakes! I came to this site to learn! And the fact that you've been willing to point this fact out gives me joy and further drive to be better! So keep them coming! I am always eager to learn! The fact that English is not my native language doesn't matter. I shall achieve perfect grammar damnit!_

_Me: In any case! I hope I didn't disappoint!_

_Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: DEAR GODS YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET THIS CHAPTER POSTED! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP YESTERDAY! I RE-LOADED THIS CHAPTER LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES!  
_**

* * *

Gwen walked slowly around the castle, trying to get her mind together after the events of the day. The storm was still going strong after what seemed like days, her mind was still in disarray. She could not come to terms to what she had been witness this day. The love of her life, striking down their best friend. She could still feel the blood that poured from Merlin's pale cheek sully her fingers and she could not shake the image of his eyes losing their spark, becoming cold and distant.

Before she knew it, she was standing before Gaius's chambers. Maybe it was her subconscious wanting to seek the comfort of a familiar figure, or perhaps it was the fact that she wish for someone to make it all better. But she found herself opening the door and jumping a bit at the sight of the physician sitting at the table. She thought she would have to wait for him to return from his rounds.

"Oh, Gaius." She said politely as she tried to hide the evidence of her tears. "I didn't expect you to be here so early... You must be tired; I'll come back at another time..." But before she could turn around and close the door, his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're here about Merlin aren't your my dear?" At this, she turned around as fast as she could, her eyes wide and beginning to brim with more tears.

"H-how did you-" As she began stuttering her questing, Gaius simply closed his eyes and showed her the letter in his hand.

"I came home after my rounds to find an empty room and a letter..." He stated in such a normal and calm voice that drove her to the edge. "What I would like to know is what happened." She didn't hesitate. She ran forward and embraced the elder man with all she could.

"Oh Gaius!" She wept on his shoulder as the events of the day had finally been too much. "It was horrible! Merlin called upon a Round Table council and began warning us about the newest knight, Sir Mordred. But Arthur wouldn't hear anything about that; you know how he is, having chosen that boy personally he couldn't think that he might have been wrong again but Merlin kept insisting and Arthur just started to get more and more angry at him and and-" She could not make herself keep talking about the horrific act instead just letting all her frustrations and sadness out in her tears. Eventually, when she could cry no more, she simply laid in Gaius's comforting arms that had wrapped around her at some point and simply stared at nothing.

"He hit him Gaius..." She whispered. "Arthur punched Merlin square in the jaw... He was bleeding Gaius..." She could feel his arms clutching her tighter at this. Of course, Gaius thought of Merlin as his son. And here she was, telling him in detail what had transpired just a few hours ago.

"Be calm child. Merlin is much stronger than he appears. A single punch would not have done much harm."

"Gaius, it isn't the punch that worries me!" She exclaimed suddenly, not really believing the nonchalant tone he was using. "It was the person who gave it..." She felt herself drift once more but immediately shook her head as she pulled herself together.

"Gods, I've never thought in a million years that I would see Arthur strike against Merlin." She continued "The two are inseparable!" But she saw his eyebrow raise in question at her words.

"But you have to admit that the two of them have been drifting apart since the second retaking of Camelot." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wasn't he worried in the least? Merlin was _**gone**_!

"Are you saying you _**saw**_ this happening? And you did _**nothing**_?"

"I do not mean to appear cold Gwen." He answered calmly but she could see the pain hidden in his all to knowledgeable eyes. "There are things that you do not know. Things that if you knew, you would know that those two belong together." At his words, she felt every bit as a child. What could he know that gave him such security? Almost as if sensing her question, he simply gave her a knowing look and continued.

"Their lives have been linked long before they were even born. And even if the thread that bonds them together has now been damaged, I have complete faith that the two of them will heal and mend the broken bond into an even stronger and lasting one." To hear those words uttered with such conviction and faith, it left Gwen breathless.

"Do you really believe that Gaius?"

"With all my heart, I do." With those few words, she felt her heart calm and her mind settle. She could finally remember the true bond those two shared.

She has seen Arthur grow from a young lad into the man he was today ever since she started working in the castle when she was but ten winters old. She saw how pompous and conceited he became under the teachings of his father. How he tried his best to become the same type of man his father wished him to be so that he could make him proud. It came to the point that he was just simply something fake; a shadow of his true self.

But with Merlin, she saw Arthur grow out of that shadow and into his own person. He became more and more involved with the matters of the people and began to show a more caring side. But at the same time with Merlin, she saw him grown out of his childish innocence and saw him grown into a wise and kind man. The two of them depended on each other and so she hope. She hoped right along with Gaius that the two would find each other again. However, as lighting struck down in the distance, the two where startled when the door slammed open, revealing a completely soaked Elyan.

"Gaius! We need you!" Elyan exclaimed as the two suddenly sprang forward.

"Good heavens, what's the matter?" Gwen's heart seemed to stop beating when she heard him speak.

"It's Arthur..."

The two wasted no time, as they followed Elyan out to the stairs that led into the courtyard. With the rain pouring down as it was, it was logical to not see a soul in the rain. However, as she forced herself to see outwards, she could make out two figures; one tall and imposing clearly Percival and another hunched over something on the ground. Her breath hitched as she realized what or rather who that thing was.

Arthur's frame was shaking with either anger or grief; perhaps even both. His back arched a few times as a terrifying screamed echoed in the storm. She felt new tears begin to brim over her eyes as she watched her husband shot the name of their raven haired friend over and over again. Not stopping to think, she ran out towards him, ignoring the way her dress would get ruined or how sick she could get. All that matter to her was her husband and what she could do to alleviate his pain.

When the others saw her running, they immediately stepped back, trusting her to know what to do in this situation. She sent them her thanks mentally as she knelt on the ground, her hands drifting all over his body, not sure how to approach him as he continued to scream and whimper. Eyes softened as she saw her husband's grief, and placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. Eventually, screams became whimpers and whimpers became nothing as she embraced him into her arms. She didn't know how long they stayed there, but she continued to caress his face until his breath evened out and the others could calmly and swiftly carry their king to his chambers.

* * *

"How is he Gaius?" They heard Gwen ask as they saw the physician walk out of the royal chambers. After the group had taken their king to his room, Gaius began to examine him while telling them to dry up lest they catch a cold. But once they were all dried up, they set up camp outside the chambers to await the news.

"He twisted his ankle quite severely; he will have to let it rest for 3 to 4 weeks depending on how much care he takes on it. Being out in the rain for so long, I'm worried about the possibility of him getting the flu so that might wreak havoc on his immune system." He stated. "Lots of rest and a few hearty meals should make him fell a lot better."

"I doubt that..." They all heard Percival grumble quietly but they all knew that it was true.

"What of his mind?" Leon asked and all eyes turned to him in astonishment. "I mean... We found him in the courtyard screaming at empty air and asking for forgiveness over and over... Is he-?"

"Arthur is not his father Leon. He will be fine once he has gotten the time to process what happened this day." Gaius admonished, giving Leon a pointed look that made him squirm slightly. "I think we will all have to take some time to get used to it..."

"Right, of course. We will leave you to it then." Leon exclaimed as the others gave their goodbyes. Eventually, Gwen was the only one left out in the hall. She shifted her hands like she used to when she was a servant; Arthur and Merlin always made sure to jest on about it but they always assured her in the end.

"Talk to him Gwen." She snapped suddenly towards the elder physician and saw how his face finally showed his true age. "He will need someone to reassure him that this will not be the last time those two meet." Nodding once, in response, she steeled herself for the task ahead.

"Of course."

* * *

"Arthur?" She whispered in the room as she closed the door behind her. As she took a few steps towards the bed, she saw the solemn and still body of her husband. "Are you awake?" Having heard no response, but noticing the way his body tensed at her question. She approached the bed slowly and carefully as she got to her side of the bed and placed a careful hand upon his shoulder.

"Gaius says that you will need to rest your ankle for about 3 weeks." She continued weakly as she tried to fill the emptiness of the room. Still, Arthur continued to stare into the ceiling and ignored her weak attempts at conversation.

"Now, I don't want any sneaking about to go practice while you're healing alright mister?"

"He's gone..." Her smile fell at his words, and she quickly placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't think about that Arthur. He'll come back." She exclaimed gingerly. "You'll see! You and he will be driving each other nuts before you know it!"

"He's gone and it's all my fault." Her breath caught up in her chest as she heard his voice tremble at the end.

"Arthur, please don't do this to yourself..."

"Do _**what**_?" She yelped as he shot himself upward and started to glare at her. "Beat myself for striking against my best friend? All because I didn't want to _**listen**_ to him?" She saw how his eyes lost their flame as grief and self-hate once more conquered his soul.

"I realized my mistake too late... I had to watch as my best friend, as my brother get on his horse and galloped away from his home. Driven away by my pride and insecurities."

"Gods Guinevere!" He spat out in desperation as he grasped his hairs in anger. "How could you even _**stand**_ to be in the same room as me? I don't deserve any kindness!" This was enough. She could not allow her husband to wallow in self-pity any longer. He was a Pendragon; and Arthur Pendragon never gave up on anything. And she would not allow him to give up on Merlin.

"Now you stop this Arthur Pendragon! You stop this _**right**_ now!" At her harsh tone and intense glare, Arthur could only look at her with wide eyes, stunned at the fact that she rarely raised her voice.

"Yes, you made a mistake. A colossal one." She continued. "But you will have the chance to redeem yourself to him in the future, for I know that you two will find your way to each other once again." With a nod, she let go of his shoulder and placed her hands in front of her. Both of them fell into a solemn silence as the two let their thoughts come together. Eventually, Gwen turned to see her husband and gave him a questioning look.

"Have I ever told you, what you two remind me off?" With his eyes still wide, he shook his head in answer and she felt herself properly smile for the first time that day.

"Well, for starters, before Merlin arrived in Camelot, you've always reminded me of a hilt-less blade." Seeing his eyes starting to question her, she took his hands in hers and she continued. "Just a blunt metal, never to be approached or managed lest you'd be willing to be cut by the sharp edge and tang of its steel." Her eyes met him and gave him all the love and affection she held for him so he could know that what she said next was all in the past.

"I could never see you as anything else other than a blade bathed in sunlight. The light of the kingdom yet filled with no restrictions or control. Those who dare get closer would meet with the sharp edge of your brash behavior." She explained, not once letting his eyes shift away from her. "Eternal sunlight, wilting away the plants that have not yet rested from the intense heat of its rays. Refusing to set into the horizon in return to bask in its glory." She saw how his whole frame tensed and his eyes became slightly darker, but still she held him on with a firm hold of his hands.

"But then, there was Merlin..." At this, she couldn't help but giggle slightly at the memories. "Gosh, the first time that I saw him, he was just a faceless boy amongst many around town; I think he was doing some rounds for Gaius back then... In any case, I barely gave him a thought until he came across you at the market square..." At this, her eyes turned slightly softer as she remembered back then. Oh how things have changed.

"To think, such a thin and insignificant boy; barely even a day in Camelot and yet he stood up to the Sunlit blade..." She let her hand caress his cheek as she tried to brush his sadness away. "It was astounding." She let her hand gingerly hold his face before continuing.

"Ever since then, I've realized what he was when I saw the two of you interact." At this, she saw him lean forward hanging onto every word. "He was your Guard, your Grip and your Pommel."

"Your moon..." She saw his eyes widened and she knew that she finally got his attention.

"As your guard, he provided protection to others from your sharp edge. He was always willing to take the brunt of your biting words, to distract your anger from others and teach you better." At this moment, she couldn't help but remember the beginning or their relationship. How Merlin still hung on aside all the words and chores that Arthur piled on him. How he always got him into arguments when he started to get angry at someone else or how he always did his best to get Arthur to smile. Her hand drifted down into his hands as she continued.

"He is your grip, because he taught you to be comfortable with whom you are. He made you see that there wasn't a need for you to follow protocol." She explained as her hand drifted upwards towards his chest and rested her palm where his heart laid. "He made you realize that as a leader, you must always do what feels right in your heart." At this, her hand drifted further upward as she cares his cheek once more, as her fingers dried the lone tear that had begun to fall. She let her eyes find his once again as she continued.

"And he is your pommel, most of all, because he gave you _**balance**_." She stated lovingly as she continued. "You were wild and unapproachable, a pratish prince who didn't spare a glace to those of common blood. But he saw that you could be more, someone to be proud to call king. He saw your greatness and brought it forward, balancing the two forces together and making you the man you are today." At this, she joined their foreheads together trying to convey the love she held for him, the love she held for them both.

"He is the moonlit hilt, ready to guide the sunlit blade towards the right path; towards a path that the rest of us cannot yet conceive. Only you two have imagined and seen the type of kingdom that would be worthy of such men. Only you two have the hope and the strength to make it so." In the silence that followed, she could hear the rain had begun to recede and she had to stifle a laugh. It seemed the sky's thought she was finally getting through to him. She separated from him only to place both hands upon his cheeks.

"My boys..." She uttered reverently for she knew not how else to speak of them. "My sun and moon... How proud I've been to be witness of your growth over the years." She felt a lone tear roll from her cheek but she smiled as she felt his rough hands dry it away.

"You will find him again my dearest, I beg you to never doubt that." A few seconds passed before she felt the cracked but familiar lips of her husband meet her own. The kiss wasn't filled with passion or the usual fire but instead it was gentle and brief, but it was filled with such love that it filled her heart with hope.

"What have I done to deserve such an angel at my side?" She heard him ask as he kept his eyes closed but even then she could see how his face had morphed from a defeated to a determined expression.

"You've shown me your heart." She answered truthfully.

"I don't deserve you..."

"Never the less you have me." At this, she heard him burst in a little bout of laughter coming deep within him and it was all she could do to not stand and jump up and down in celebration.

"Now rest my love." She declared sweetly as she began to push the cover over him. "You must get well. Or would you like Merlin to see you've injured yourself by tripping?" she asked him impishly, knowing this would get a response from him. As she was correct as not one second latter she saw his face scrunched up at the thought.

"Gods, he would never let that go..." She let a loving hand drift through his jaw as she left a simple kiss upon his lip.

"Rest. Be well. Calm your mind." She whispered lovingly. "You must heal what has happened and make it right." Once she said this, she got under the covers and instantly his body tried to pull her closer. Being mindful of his injury, she placed herself around his arm and rested her head upon his chest, letting the constant beating of his heart lull her to sleep.

"But how will I know what to do?" She heard His whisper back, almost desperately for an answer to his question.

"When the time comes, my sun," She answered wholeheartedly. "You will know how to set over the horizon and bring the moon back to the kingdom."

And with this, the two merely stayed in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They listened to the storm and wondered if their friend had made it to safety and was now well and dry. They thought of what the future might bring and what Merlin's leaving would do to them and Camelot as a whole. With this, the two rulers simply fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first month, Arthur could only spend it inside his chamber walls. Gwen always made sure she spent as much time as she could keeping him company but with him out of commission, she was now in charge of all other duties he could not do as the queen. The knight made sure to help her in any way they could and to visit the king in order to give him reports and the most recent gossip around town. However, Gwaine never did come to meet him but that was actually fine with Arthur. He understood his reasons and he was just grateful that he chose to remain in Camelot and a part of his knights.

The second and third month after Merlin left, it was as if all of town could feel his absence. Arthur never realized how much Merlin did, but apparently when he was not with him he often spent his time in the lower town, helping around the widowed mothers that lost their husbands during both overtakes of the kingdoms. Merlin apparently helped around the kitchens, the laundry room, the stables, and the list goes one. There didn't appear to be one person around the city that didn't know Merlin personally and by reason wasn't affected by his absence.

Arthur wasn't deaf nor was he an idiot. He knew that when Merlin went to his chambers to pack, some servants had seen the blood on his cheek and others had been witness to his running around the castle to find him. He knew they believed him to be responsible for the man's departure and rightfully so. During the second and third month he sent out Percival, Elyan and Leon out discretely to try and bring him back. He had tried to ask Gwaine to go out and search but he was met with a venomous laugh and a sentence stating that he wouldn't waste his time finding something that was now lost to them. But time and time again, they all came back empty handed. Not even Hunith knew of her sons' whereabouts. So it was with a weary heart that by the end of the third month he suspended the search.

By the fourth month, his heart became heavy at the emptiness he felt in Merlin's absence. The Saxons had begun their attacks in more sneaky and underhanded manners that was driving the kingdom apart. It was times like these where he felt Merlin's absence the most. Arthur missed his wisdom, his charisma, his ability to always see the light at the end of the darkness.

The ability to make him see hope.

But now he was hard press to find any hope for his kingdom. He didn't know what to do. He was lost without his moon. Without his adviser. Without his brother.

And to think, things were about to get worse…

* * *

"What is happening?" Arthur shouted from his spot at the strategy table as he continued to hear the shouts and screams of his people from outside. "Report men!"

"They- They came out of nowhere sire!" The soldier stuttered as he struggled for breath. "The Saxon soldiers are marching forwards and we have been unable to stop them."

"Well then try harder!" The soldier winced at the fire in his king's eyes but he had to hold on for what was coming next.

"They have magic sire..." At this, everyone in the room froze. "Battle sorcerers that are casting shields upon their men and calling forth fire. We cannot hope to defeat them..."

Arthur's eyes steeled at the knowledge. With magic, his sister was sure to be involved somehow. And with magic they had little hope of defeating them, let alone try to stall them. He saw around the room, the familiar faces of his Knights of the Round Table. Percival and Elyan where at the left side of the table, their eyes shadowed as they tried to seek out the best defense on the map. Leon was to his right, trying desperately not to just run out into battle in order to protect his king. Mordred was at his side, his eyes shadowed and distant, almost as if he wasn't really there. And Gwaine was off to the side, leaning over the stone pillar and shifting his gaze between looking out into the battlefield and looking at the table. Specifically, at one particular black haired knight…

"There has to be something we can do! I will not let my kingdom be taken away from me. Not again!" Arthur shouted at his men, trying desperately not to show his doubt. "We can, cover the east wall with sentries. And we shall make our stand to protect the citadel. Guinevere has already begun the evacuation of the villagers to the forest so casualties would only be from our soldiers if any. We can, we can..."

"...you can surrender..." Those words. They froze the monarch in his spot, made his heart skip a beat, his lungs to stop taking breath. Turning his head around at his side, his eyes wide and unbelievable as he stared at the raven haired knight beside him.

"What?" He asked, breathlessly as the cold dagger seemed to come back with a vengeance. He could not have heard those words come from this boy. They boy he put his faith on. The boy he had defended for so long. But the way his face twisted from the innocent and sweet to the despicable and evil look on his face further drove the truth into his heart.

"Just face it, _**my**_ _**lord**_." Mordred sneered mockingly as he walked around the table to face all the others head on. "You're kingdom it's almost at its knees. You've cast out the one person who could have stood a chance against it. And not to mention, they have already infiltrated the castle walls."

"And oh, how pathetically _**easy**_ it was to do so!" The dagger drove further and further into his heart. Another betrayal. But this was made ten times worse. For this betrayal was made known to his by his most trusted confidant and he had answered his warnings with an angry fist. Arthur took a few steps backwards as he continued to stare at the boy with growing horror.

"N-no..."

"Oh _**yes**_!" Mordred exclaimed jovially at the room, not really caring about the horrified and angry looks he was getting.. "And you've made my job so much easier once you got rid of that pesky servant of yours." At this, everyone's heart jumped at the name. Merlin had tried to warn them…

"My lady Morgana is but _**minutes**_ away from here. It shan't be long now!" As he said this, he spun around the room in utter glee.

"You really are a traitor!" At this, Gwaine couldn't help the roll of his eyes. Could they be any more idiots?

"Gee, you think Leon?" As he said this, all eyes fell on him and he gladly took the spotlight. His sword ready to be used, he stood in front of the traitor in challenge. Raising his sword tip towards him as he finally let his true emotions show.

"Alright you twerp!" He spat out with such venom that even Mordred was surprised. Just like Merlin told him, he continued to act as if nothing was wrong. He always made sure to smile and involve the boy into everyday activity and it looks like Merlin was right. He did not expect anyone to see through him besides Merlin. "I've been keeping my distance as long as you played nice but I don't think Merlin would argue with me when I say you've had this coming!" Having regained some of his faculties, Mordred stepped forward while taking his own sword out.

"Oh? Strength wants to test himself against me?" At the mention of strength, the others were confused but Gwaine's eyes blazed with such fury than when he took a few steps forward, Mordred immediately took the same steps back with slight fear in his eyes.

"Do not _**call**_ me that!" Gwaine shouted and his voice echoed in the halls. "Only one man can do so and you are _**not**_ him!" At the subtle mention of his nemesis, Mordred steeled himself and prepared to fight.

"So be it." He exclaimed. "It shall be fun to slay you where you stand." As they begun to round each other, Gwaine saw that the others were stunned where they stood. Without taking his eyes off his opponent, he directed his orders to them, wanting to follow his promise to Merlin.

"Go." They heard him say. "Take the king and find Gaius and Guinevere. Gaius will know where to go from there." This seemed to snap them from their shock.

"We won't leave you!" Shouted Percival, but hearing Gwaine laugh in such a resigned way drove a new pain from their hearts. He didn't expect to make it out of here alive.

"This was always the plan my friends!" He said happily as his sword met with Mordred's in a clash of steel. "All will be well, just go! He has a plan!" With this, they reluctantly took their still stunned monarch and began to make their way to the woods. As they hid behind a pile of wood, Elyan mind began to run with Gwaine's last sentence.

"Gaius?" They all knew what he meant by that, what Gwaine had said had made them think. And they all knew who he was referring too. The only one who seemed to know what happened behind their backs. The only one who's loyalty to the kingdom and their king was absolute.

"No, I think he means..." Leon started answering but their king's shifting frame stopped him from doing so. They all saw as the king finally began to take control of his own body as the shock of the betrayal seemed to pass. His eyes took of a determined fire that gave them the confidence they were starting to lose. Blue eyes stared out into the forest, all too aware of the battle happening around them as his kingdom was once again taken over by his sister. But he knew now what he had to do. He could not stop in self-pity for not seeing another traitor. But there was one man who has always had all the answers, a man who has been relentlessly protecting them from the unknown as well as he could. He knew what person Gwaine had meant when he said he would have a plan.

"Merlin..."

* * *

_Me: *grins* Turns out that this story is so popular, that my phone alerts for the messages didn't come through until a day and a half after all of them... And they came in an avalanche! I literary fell out of my chair when I saw them. Since I didn't hear any alerts it got me into a false sense of security that told me no one had reviewed yet... Guess I was wrong!_

_Gwaine: *confused* Hey! How come the little twerp didn't just use magic to stop us?_

_Me: *stares at him blankly while shrugging* Why didn't Merlin use his magic to slow down time and stop the cup of life from falling over the cliff? Why didn't he just go out one night, call Kilgahra and smite Morgause and Morgana before they became such a pain? Why didn't he just pimp slap Agravaine when he said they weren't so different?_

_Arthur: *Stunned* Merlin can do **WHAT**?_

_Me: *shrugs* Frankly, the way the writers in the show make such huge plot holes and the fact that Merlin's magic appears stronger at the beginning (A.K.A. Slowing time the friking down) I don't see why I couldn't do that here._

_Me: And I would think that all this time being a member of the knights has given him a warrior's sense of honor. Even all warrior bad guys have it! Once challenged they cannot decline._

_Me: *stares at the word count* Ok….. over 6000…. That has to be enough right? No? Darn!_

_Until next time then! *dies of sleeplessness*_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *sheepish* Heheh... I guess I learned my lesson to not write until 5am in the morning... One makes such silly mistakes... Like typing year instead of month..._

_Yeaaaahhhh, sorry 'bout that mates! *smile drops as she hangs onto desk*_

_Me: *Dizzy* Whoa... got a bit woozy there for a second... *smiles* That's nothing to worry, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather (part of the reason why the update took so long...) but it's noting to worry about. Honest! It's just provably my low immune system acting up again. I'll be fine._

_Anyway! I hope you enjoy!_

**_HOLLY CHEESE! OVER 7000 WORDS! WOO!_**

* * *

The sunlit sky gave little light to the traveling group as a thick fog continued to enveloped them completely. The group, composed of the mighty king Arthur, his queen and his most trusted knight had escaped from Camelot ten days ago and has since then began their journey.

Once they had escaped, Arthur saw to it that they could find Gaius and Guinevere as soon as possible to ask the elder physician what the supposed plan was. But Arthur knew in his heart that only Merlin, even after what Arthur did to him, would be willing to have something prepared for this situation. The raven haired man knew for a fact that Mordred would one day show his true colors and betray him and Camelot. That one day, they would know he was telling the truth and would need of his aid.

And as such, they were on their way to find him right now.

Once they finally managed to find Gaius and Guinevere, the elder man wasted no time in answering and telling them of what their next move should be. It was no surprise to know that his brother had kept in contact with the physician; it would've been more surprising if he hadn't, and have been informing him of all the things he had done in his travels. The most important thing however, was that when, Camelot's king needed his aid, then all that was needed was to find him. And as such, Arthur and his men spread the word to everyone of the refugees to follow Gaius, instructions and meet them all there.

"Gaius," They heard Gwen ask as the silence was broken. "How much longer is it?"

"Not much longer I figure." They heard him state as a matter of fact. "Merlin said that we would find him around the area edging the Perilous Lands and Lot's kingdom near Beddgelert in Gwynedd."

"So you're not even sure if he's even there?" Leon exclaimed as he shot an annoyed look at the space in front of him. "How will we even find him in all this fog?"

"Merlin did not choose this area without thinking ahead Leon." Gaius answered with a look that had the knight become sheepish. "I am certain that he will know we are here. He always did have a knack for appearing when you need him the most." Arthur couldn't help but smirk mentally. Merlin always had the knack of appearing whenever you needed him, even if you didn't know about it.

The four months since Merlin was gone gave him the opportunity of examining the frail relation he shared with the man. He couldn't help but wince at some of the times he acted so unbelievably pratish towards him while in return, Merlin had always offered him words of comfort and patience in his own devilish and crazy way. Right before any battle, right when he was most doubtful of his duty, right when he was faced with insecurities in his heart. Merlin was always there to lend a hand, his unbelievable words of wisdom, and his impertinent insults to his weight. Merlin always returned his courage, his mind, his heart back to him. He had no doubt that the raven haired man would find them now.

"But we-" But before Leon could continue, Arthur simply placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a firm smile.

"It is more than we can hope for at this moment..." Arthur stated gently, surprising the others with the calmness of his tone and he couldn't blame them. Usually he was the one to get things done as fast as possible. "We will have faith in Merlin."

"Gaius," He heard Guinevere ask beside him. "can you tell us anything else of what Merlin has talked to you about?" At this, he could see the older man giving her a gentle, albeit melancholic smile.

"Well, I can tell you that he has missed all of you terribly." He heard Gaius answer. "He always sounded so happy whenever I told him of all your lives lately. He is sad that he feels he no longer belongs in Camelot but he has always been adamant in saying that you would always have an ally with him." With this, Arthur felt the cold dagger in him slacken and warm a bit at the thought of his brother's faith. But still, he couldn't help but feel dismayed at the fact that Merlin believed himself unwelcome in Camelot. He shouldn't feel that he had to fulfill a sense of duty by helping them. By helping _him_.

He should not feel that he is bound into servitude by duty to him.

"Do you think we will all fit in his home?" Guinevere asked, albeit meekly and Arthur could see that she too shared his thoughts on Merlin. He should not feel obligated to help them. However, he broke away from his thoughts as Gaius answered emphatically.

"Oh, most certainly my dear."

"How can you be so sure? Certainly someone like Merlin would not be able to get something bigger than a room." Arthur knew that Elyan did not mean to emphasize the station that Merlin had, but it still made him wince internally. All of them, he had seen their potential, their true worth, and he awarded each of them accordingly.

All of them except Merlin.

At first, Arthur started to think that it was because he could never find anything suitable for him, but he knew that was a lie. Merlin became someone whom he thought of as his first council man; his right hand man. He had always let him take care of all his speeches, he often found himself asking for his input in the matters of taxation and law, specially when he found out about his incredible memory. It was a surprise that one night, when he was talking to himself out loud and trying to remember what one lord had said about some number or other when _**Merlin,**_ of all peoples, answered him without pause. It was then, that Arthur decided that all meetings of the court should need Merlin's presence, no matter his complains. Frankly, he believed anyone would be surprised to know just how much of Camelot's court matters Merlin as privy of and involved into.

But no, Arthur soon came to the conclusion that he was just selfish and a little bit scared. Selfish because he subconsciously knew how much charisma and intelligence his seemingly idiotic servant had. And he was scared that one day, if Merlin was not tided to him as his servant, he would eventually realized how valuable he was and just leave him.

And by the time he finally came to that realization, he became even more sickened with himself than he already was. What right did he had to keep Merlin back from his true potential? What right did he have to horde such loyalty and heart to himself? He should only feel grateful that Merlin's patience lasted him so long. But Arthur's thoughts were once again, interrupted by Gaius's words.

"He has not just simply twiddled his thumbs and waited for the time we might need him." Gaius exclaimed with a proud glint in his eyes. "Our Merlin has certainly been busy!"

"How so Gaius?" Guinevere asked quietly beside him, the others wanting desperately to know more of their friend. However, they knew in this matter they would not get anything from Gaius as he gave her a look of apology and guilt.

"In time my dear." He answered as he patted her hand gently as comfort, truly hating to lie to those who kept his boy in their hearts. "There are still a few secrets that Merlin has not yet reveled to you all. But those secrets have all been towards the service of Camelot and in term have earned him many allies along the kingdom." This brought a look of mild surprise on Leon and Elyan but no the others.

"Allies?" Elyan asked. "Merlin?"

"Indeed." Gaius answered kindly as he was aware of their doubt. "But bless the boy, he has always been a bit squeamish at the fact that all of them seem to treat him with such honorifics as they do. The face he makes every time looks as if his skin is crawling with ants!" At this, the group fell into a small fit of laughter trying to imagine his face but quickly fell back into silence to hear more.

"But still," He continued and at this, Gaius's eyes became saddened and slightly frustrated at something. "he never felt as if he actually deserved such loyalty. As if he hadn't done anything special..." Arthur noticed everyone bristle at this for they all knew that the raven haired man deserved loyalty for they have all witness his actions. Merlin was a man of loyal spirit; if you managed to gain his, you would always have him at your side, when you most needed him.

"And because of this, he has always wanted to give them something in return. To give them a place where they could be safe." At this, Arthur simply smiled gently in the distance.

"That sounds like Merlin..." As soon as he said this, he could have sworn he saw Gaius smiling.

"And _**that**_ is where we are going."

"Merlin created a sanctuary to give them a safe place to live in." Gaius started explaining leaving the others to ponder in amazement and smiles. "Not to mention if there was ever a need for this, _**particular**_ reason, or if Arthur had ever a need for a secret fortress to plan future battles."

"The fortress houses all of Merlin's allies and any who wish refuge and now, even to his dismay, more and more people know of him and what he has done for them." With this, the group fell into a comfortable silence, leaving all to think on the new information given to them.

Arthur could obviously believe Merlin was selfless enough to actually created such a fortress, and he knew he was kind enough to let anyone that needed it a home to be in. But what he could not believe wasn't that he had build this fortress, nor was the fact that he had allies willing to fight for him; that was true of almost all the knights that knew of him. What he truly couldn't believe was the fact that he created this fortress while still thinking of Arthur's best interest at heart. Even after what he did, Merlin made sure that when the truth came out, his king would always have the means to re-take his kingdom back.

It was more humbling than any other gesture anyone could ever do for him.

"Are you certain we should get them involved in this?" He asked, suddenly nervous of what he would meet once they managed to find him. The others could only look at him with various degrees of surprise and astonishment. Suddenly feeling exposed, Arthur avoided all eyes as he stared at the empty blankness of the fog before them. "I would not want any of them to be hurt in battle because of my foolish decisions. How can I even begin to consider asking for their help when I so carelessly and recklessly treated the man whom they are loyal to so poorly?" Silence fell and the knights dropped their gaze as they remembered the last time they ever saw their friend. The agonizing hurt as it was being replaced by blank and deadened eyes sent shiver through their spines as doubt began to creep into their minds. However loyal Merlin was, why _**would**_ he help them when their king struck against him and they did nothing to stop it?

"Those who are loyal to Merlin are along the numbers of an army sire, and most definitely almost all of them will be willing to fight for us." They all snapped from their thoughts when they heard Gaius speak. "For whoever holds the loyalty of Merlin, holds their loyalty as well."

When they heard this, they could feel their doubts disappearing into the back of their minds. Even thought the doubt still remained, they knew that Merlin's loyalty was one without question. He could be wounded by the strike of a sword, or by the actions of a friend, but Merlin was always there. A constant. And the most stubborn man there was. He would not abandon his loyalties because his believes were destroyed by the man he believed in the most. However, their king apparently did not think so. They saw how his shoulders dropped together and his eyes took on the same distant and blank look he wore for almost the entire four months that had passed.

"But I've lost his loyalty..." When they heard his voice, it was desolate and resigned to his fate. Almost as if he expected the loss of Merlin's loyalty to be his punishment for what he had done. But they all knew better, and Gaius made sure to remind him of it.

"You've lost nothing." Arthur's eyes met the elder ones at this, with hope shining through. Gaius, knowing the man since he was born, knew of his insecurities and his fears, and he quickly found himself trying to appease his mind. "No matter what, Merlin will always and for the rest of his existence be forever loyal to you and Camelot." Seeing the darkness clearing from his eyes, the older man turned around and continued forward, not being able to resist what he said next.

"Now, if only that boy could deem us worthy to appear, that would be lovely!" This, of course left the others laughing good and long as they continued on their journey.

The group traveled well into the day as they took rest for a few hours beside a water brook. Percival and Leon volunteered to catch lunch while Elyan went to gather some wood for the fire, leaving the Queen and physician with the pensive and morose King. No matter what they tried to get his spirits up, his mind always went back to that day. That blasted day when he lost his brother to his own petty pride and blinded trust. Even if Guinevere and the rest were right, even if Merlin would eventually forgive him, he could never forgive himself.

Ever since he watched helplessly as Merlin got upon his horse and galloped away from Camelot, something snapped inside of him. Something that was so precious and so constant, that when it was gone it left him empty. Hollow. Without reason. He had been walking aimlessly in the shadows of self doubt and pity for all those months. He never knew just how much he depended in Merlin and it had been an eye opener. He and his brother were never meant to be apart. They were meant to be side by side, throughout the rest of their lives. Arthur and Merlin. Together, Arthur felt himself invincible. But now?

Now he felt half complete.

As the group ate in silence, the air filled with a sense of anticipation, almost as if promising the success of their mission. Having gained new amounts of energy, the group continued to travel amongst the rough terrain, often stopping to let Gaius and Guinevere to take some rest. But as the sun let the moon take its place, the group found itself sensing something big was about to happen.

And that's when he heard it.

Arthur could just make out a ruffling of the leaves in front of them. Having somewhat lost Morgana's blood guard and the Saxon's soldiers a while back did nothing to appease the monarch as he immediately went rigid, ready to spring into fight if necessary to protect his loved ones. Raising one hand in halting order, the group immediately stopped.

"What is it?" He heard Gwen whisper and he could hear the slight fright as well as the anticipation and hope in her tone.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Is that..." Percival began as he tried to sharpen his ears, and once the sound became clear his eyes widened slightly. "...laughter?"

"Quiet." Arthur whispered as he got into a crouching position. The others followed his lead as they began to advance into the shrubbery. Using the thick foliage as cover, the group began to peak over the clearing that was right in front. The clearing was beautiful as the moon shone its silver rays upon it, the fog that had seemed to follow them since they began in their quest had apparently cleared just enough so that the surrounding the area had simply a few wisps around it.

Suddenly, the far away laughter began to get louder and louder until two small figures jumped into the clearing, laughing and spinning around wildly. They both seemed to be wearing cloaks that flowed around their little frames perfectly; one was a deep red, a bit darker than the red of the knight's capes in Camelot, and the other wore a deep forest green cloak. As they ran, they all noticed they were each carrying a big woven basket filled with many different herbs that Gaius knew to be medicinal. As their hoods fell, they could finally see the faces of the mysterious figures.

The one on the red hood had inky blank hair that fell in cascading curls upon her face, her skin almost pearly white and eyes as bright as a tanzanite crystal; the blue almost contrasting painfully so with the black of her hair. The one under the deep green cloak had light brown hair; tousled in such unruly waves that no one thought he would ever manage to get them to behave. His face had the same parlor as the girl; however his eyes were a gentle and deep green which spoke of hidden strength and intelligence. As the two children stopped to catch their breath, a third cloaked figure appeared from behind the foliage. This one was much taller, calmer than the two kids as it slowly made its way towards the two. The figure was wearing a deep blue cloak, snugly pressed upon his body as the group could see the figure's shoulders shake slightly in what they could only guess was silent laughter at the two.

Once the kids realized their company they immediately broke into smiles and ran towards the figure, both hanging and pulling it from its hands.

"Come on!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully with just an ounce of command and, good Gods how could anyone wield eyes in such a way? "Pleeeeeeeeeeease! Just this last story! We promise!" With this, the body under the blue cloak shifted its hands loose from the children and placed them upon its hip, leaving the cloak open revealing deep navy tunic with brown trousers and a thick belt holding what seemed to be a long sword. But as the figured leaned in closer to the children, Arthur's heart stopped at the voice that echoed in the forest.

A voice so painfully familiar...

"I know better than to believe that innocent look on you two when you ask for _**just**_ one more story, Tarian!" Merlin stated simply as he gave them both a mock glare and a shake of his finger. "And none of those puppy eyes either! I'm immune remember?"

"But we're a pair of angels! It should work!" The last part was as much a statement as a question directed at the boy.

"Wee devils more like..." Merlin had to use all his self control to stop himself from smiling at the pair of glares that were shot his way. The cold, empty space inside of him that was broken so long ago had always felt cold and hollow. But all that changed when these two children managed to walk along his path. He would always be grateful to the fates for giving him such a light in his life after the most devastating event. But he would not go down that road again, instead he would just enjoy his time with them. Clearing his voice and puffing his chest dramatically, he eyed both children and their baskets.

"Alright!" He announced breaking the silence in the meadow, making those in the bushes jump. "Did you finished picking all the herbs we needed?" At this, both children fell into attention as they presented their baskets.

"Yes sir!"

"Did you get the Vervain?"

"Yes sir!"

"The Elderberries?"

"Yeeeeesss!"

"The Agrimony?"

"Uhhh..." Their eyes looked panicked for a moment as they both rummaged through their baskets, leaving Fyrsil the savior of the two as he plucked a long green stem with yellow flowers in victory. "YES! Here it is!" Merlin simply raised an eyebrow.

"Aaaand the Scarlet Pimpernel?" The children both shared a look of confusion, not really knowing if they gathered such a flower.

"Uhm..." Tarian muttered before she quickly pulled the boy to the side a few paces away from Merlin. "One second please!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Merlin simply stood there patiently as the children looked desperately for said flower. Wanting to save the rest of the herbs before the children smashed them in their search; he snuck behind the two of them, thankful for their distracted minds.

The others meanwhile, saw him taking out a delicate flower which color could be compared to that of a roaring fire. The orange and reds connected and merged so seamlessly that it the right angle seemed to be as if Merlin was holding fire. Gaius eyes widened slightly but softened immediately as he caught on to what his boy was doing. Scarlet Pimpernel flowers were incredibly rare and quite dangerous to find, he knew that his ward would never assigned those children the task of collecting it but he knew Merlin would want to get their self-esteem up. And right on cue, they could see the moment when Merlin expertly snuck the flower into one of Tarian's leather pouches upon his belt. As soon as he did that, he quickly went back to his place and put his hands behind his back. Just a few more seconds passed before sagged shoulders and defeated faces turn and walked towards the raven headed man. Merlin simply gave them a stern but gentle smile.

"Did you check everywhere?" The kids both nodded their heads in sync as their eyes met the ground. "What about inside your pouch?" Both heads shot upwards at this as their eyes widened with hope before immediately going through their pouches, soon enough Tarian was jumping up and down in victory, her slim hands firmly grasping the delicate flower.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed excitedly as she embraced the boy in a quick half hug. "I knew we got it!"

"I never doubted you two for a second!" Merlin said as he embraced the two kids under his great cloak and ruffled their hair lovingly, ignoring the pang of hurt when he remembered a certain king doing the same to him. When the kids managed to escape his grasp, they stood beside him with matching grins and hopeful eyes.

"We identified all the herbs without any help this time!" The boy stated proudly. "Does this mean we can final start helping you in your workshop father?" Merlin's face melted at the word. He always loved it when they called him that, and as he looked into both their hopeful eyes he couldn't help but clasp their cheeks at the same time lovingly.

"We'll see Fyrsil..."

"That's a yes!" Both faces broke into victory as Tarian embraced the boy fully, ignoring the way that he was dramatically begin for air. Lost in such a sweet memory, he didn't hear the ruffle of leaves behind him, nor noticed the new audience that was slowly approaching them. Until he heard the voice that he swore he would never get the chance to hear again.

"... Father?" Merlin's eyes widened exponentially as the children stop their playing when they heard the person speak. They peeked around their father and saw as a group of tired looking warriors and a pretty lady approached them slowly. The blond haired man that was walking in front of them simply stared at their father's back, wide eyes incredulous as he continued talking.

"Since when have _**you**_ been a father Merlin?" Merlin was lost, thrown of his kilter as the man who had done the most damage to him was no just a few steps behind him. After all this time, after so many sleepless nights of crying and holding onto reality because of the aching emptiness that was left of their bond. The lie that he lived for almost a decade. The voice of his king and destiny.

King Arthur Pendragon.

The cold emptiness had finally broken through the barriers he had put in place and brought back the cold and unfeeling servant that was left from that event. From that day, he swore to himself that he would never fall again into the sense of security and love his king had unknowingly given him. He would never let himself believe that he could ever be anything else than his faithful servant. And as such, he would behave. For he immediately turned around and dropped his hood, revealing his face to his king and he immediately bowed in subservience.

"My Lord..." He exclaimed calmly as his eyes never lifted from the floor. "Forgive my rudeness sire; I was not aware that you were in the vicinity."

Once Arthur had announced their arrival, the others were quick to follow, wanting to know the story behind Merlin being a father, but the second the raven haired man turned and lowered his cloak, the moment they had all been so anxiously hoping to see for over four months was showing no emotions and kneeling before their king. They've all seen the way he was acting with his children, the carefree happiness he had but now the same aching pain in their hearts return as it seems that he strongly remembered the events which tore them apart.

What little confidence Arthur had before completely shattered when he saw the empty eyes bowing in front of him. The deadened and unfeeling tone of his voice, the subservience that just poured out of Merlin's body with none of the usual bite of zealous energy and endless bouts of craziness that was just purely _**his**_.

He did this. He killed that man, that happy-go-lucky-with-not-a-care-in-the-world man that was his best friend. And in his place, all that's left is just a meek and hollow servant, ready to just simply follow orders and never question his king. Arthur's eyes broke as he saw his brother's submissive frame in front of him and began to step forward.

"Merlin..."

"Children," Arthur stopped as Merlin stood up and pushed the two kinds in front of him. "please show your manners. This is King Arthur Pendragon." Both children's eyes widened, having heard from their father whom the title of the Once and Future king belonged to and were quick to bow.

"M'lord..."

"Please..." They heard the king uttered almost as if in pain and the kids saw his eyes were dull and sad. Almost like their father's sometimes at night. "... There's no need for you too-"

"What has happened?" Again, the same dead cold voice. Arthur found himself unable to respond, and he was grateful when Leon decided to take control.

"Morgana has made her move." He reported respectfully at the man before them. "Mordred gave her all the information she needed to attack Camelot without much opposition. She now sits on the throne once again." It was scary how Merlin never reacted to the news; he just stood there and stared directly into his eyes with icy pools of endless blue.

"Most of the villagers and soldiers managed to escape to the forest. We informed them that they should try to make their way towards this direction, in small groups, to find refuge." Guinevere continued. "We are a few days before the rest of them. We hoped to find you first and explain the situation." Immediately, they saw a change in his eyes. A certain spark of life that was similar to what they remember him having before. But this was slightly colder, more vacant...

"Of course." He said. "I will arrange for the patrol to keep a look out for the others. All those loyal to Camelot will always be welcome back at the fortress." With this, he gave another brief bow to the king, a shared look with his mentor and then turned around walking north, leaving the group stunned at the display. Immediately sensing what their father wished for them to do, and sensing the definite tension in the room, Tarian took hold of the still stunned king while Fyrsil took the hand of the queen politely and they began guiding the group towards their father.

"You'll like it sire!" Tarian exclaimed happily as she gave the king a big smile to infectious for the king to escape. "It's so huge! I can honestly say newcomers such as you could get lost inside it! My brother and I nearly did playing hide and seek one day. It took father almost until midday to find us! Hey! Do you play hide and seek? If so, would you like to play with us? Do kings even pla-"

"Tarian." At Merlin's firm tone, the group saw the girl immediately quiet down much to the charring of the others. "That's enough. I'm sure the king does not have the time to play with the two of you, and even so they all need to rest from their travels and _**you**_ two need to get to bed."

"Awww!" She began to argue, having too much energy to actually go to sleep. "Do we hav-"

"Tari_**an**_." Sighing loudly, knowing her father would not be changing his mind tonight.

"Yes father..."

"Please forgive her sire." Arthur blinked as he realized Merlin was talking to him. "She means well, but sometimes her energy can get the best of her." At this, Arthur did his best to mask the pain in his eyes and gave his brother a gentle and patient smile.

"It's not a problem Merlin." He answered the raven haired man. "I know how inquiring a mind of a child can be. More now that I know her to be yours!" And oh how he yearned to know the story behind the two beautiful kids aiding them in their travel. He had seen how the boy offered to carry their meager equipment, having seen the weary and tired state of him and his knights, which they of course refused politely with a smile of their own. And the girl had single-handedly lifted their spirits, if not by much, but it was something he was grateful for. Especially when Merlin once again bowed his head and continued forward, guiding their group.

"Of course."

"Merlin, can we t-" But as Arthur tried once again to get his brother to talk, the man interjected his voice with his own.

"Have you any injured?" At this, Arthur blinked at the change of conversation but immediately got his thoughts together.

"Uhm," He began. "No. Thankfully were escaped unscathed. However I cannot say that for the others coming. I am sure there are many injured."

"Very well." Again with the voice. He truly hoped he will be able to gain Merlin's friendship once again. "I shall inform our healers and physicians to get the infirmary ready." His eyes softened as his heart burned with the all too familiar heat of affection for the man. Was he really so well prepared for this occasion? He found it incredible to believe the selflessness of the man before him.

"You've really thought this through..."

"But of course." Answered the same cold voice and _**oh**_ how he hated it. "How else could I serve my king if not by thinking ahead?" As Merlin stepped around a collection of rocks, the group found themselves startled by the two zooming figures of the kids running towards their father.

"We're here!" They heard Tarian shout as an afterthought as she and her brother passed their father and stopped in front of two armed men guarding what appeared to be two colossal oak doors on the side of a mountain.

The fact that they had finally found Merlin and some refuge lifted a weight from their minds as they all walked to join Merlin and his kids.

"Hullo Drem! Hullo Bevan!" The twins both said in tune, which brought smiles to all. The first guard, Drem, was built for strength. He had huge muscles and scars littered upon his face and arms but they could see his eyes where similar to those of Percival. Warm and inviting. He was bald, and by his skin they could tell that he was used to working under the sun for it was only a few shades lighter than the queen's. The second guard, Bevan, had a sandy color brown hair. Short and simple so it didn't get into his eyes and his skin was tanned. The man only had a single scar across his neck but by the size of it, they knew that even if he was alive, the man would be incapable of talking. Both guards regarded the children with fond and loyal gazes and it was there that they knew these children were very special. Even more so, when Drem greeted them.

"Evening little princess. Evening little prince." With this, they both gave a small bow the children in respect and once their gaze fell on Merlin, everyone's eyes except Gaius's widened as the guards bowed to him. "Lord Merlin. I hope the night was fruitful?"

"In more ways than one..." As he was saying this, Arthur could've sworn he gave them a pointed look but it could've been just his imagination playing tricks on him. "Please inform the head of security that I would like to speak with him in the council room as soon as he gets back from patrol." Their eyes widened in surprise once more as the guards bowed once again.

"By your command."

So this was what Gaius was talking about. The respect and loyalty these people had for Merlin. What sort of secrets have Merlin kept from them, to him, that they would inspire such reverence and respect? Such was the respect one gave to a king.

"And please, I would like you to meet the King and Queen of Camelot. Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon." As Merlin presented them, Arthur found it funny that the bows they now preformed had nowhere near close the amount of respect they had given Merlin.

"These are some of the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Elyan, Sir Leon and Sir Percival." Each knight, in turn nodded in acknowledgment of their name. And as Merlin's gaze fell on Gaius's his eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly and brightened with uncensored affection. "And of course, the man I think of as a father, Gaius, their Court Physician." Hearing the mention of just how much Gaius meant to Merlin must've turned some sort of switch since they gave the elder man the same kind of bow as they did the children. They bowed as if thanking him for his mere presence in Merlin's life.

"An honor." At this, Merlin brought forward the children so that they were in front of him.

"These two will see to their sleeping arrangements and tomorrow I would like for the two of you to help them get around here tomorrow morning." At their acknowledgement, Merlin simply bowed to the king and took his leave inside the now opened oak doors. When had they opened? Surely a door that size would do a tremendous ruckus while it opened would it not? But Arthur soon broke from his thoughts as he felt a tiny hand pulling him forward.

"You're really going to like it here sire!" Tarian exclaimed cheerfully as the two led the group inside a narrowed stone corridor. "Father made sure everything was perfect for everyone here! And he made especially sure to make sure that we were ready for when you all arrived!" As they finally got out, the children had to turn around when they felt there was nobody following them and once they turned they couldn't help the twin smiles on their faces. Newcomers always seemed to have the same reaction when they first see the inside of the fortress.

The entrance revealed a series of complex stairs and a corridor at the side of the walls, but what lay before them was something they could have never imagined in all their lives. It was as if the entire mountain had been hollowed out, leaving a whole city in its place. The city was roughly the size of Camelot's and they could see it had as many people for they could seem them bustling about in what had to be a marketplace. At the center lay a great water structure that was the main water source for the people, the marble stones where rendered beautifully.

The group saw that there was an entire structured carved within the walls surrounding the city, something that was of similar to Camelot's castle and Arthur could scarcely see Merlin's blue cloak disappearing inside one of its many doors. So he assumed that all the official rooms and in turned, what seemed to be the entire castle was encompassing the entire city.

His eyes shifted to where the sky was supposed to be and found the source of light within the fantastically and dare he say it, magical fortress. There, on the ceiling, was not a solid piece of rock as he assumed but it had what had to be a hundred openings, littered across the ceiling. Each opening had steel bars so he knew that no one could enter without alerting somebody and even if they could, there was no chance that someone could climb down the size of a mountain without any leverage and living to tell the tail.

This place… Gaius said Merlin created this fortress for him and his people. To give those who had shown him loyalty a safe place to be. But this was also for the time when Camelot would need it the most. For when Merlin was proven right, yet again. This was more than a fortress, this was a sanctuary. This was…

"Welcome, to Dinas Emrys!"

* * *

_Me: *freaking out* DEAR GODS I SHOULD **NOT** BE IN THIS SITE I HAVE PROJECTS TO COMPLETE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT READERS! ALL OF IT! WITH YOU COMMENTS AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND YOUR LOVE! IT'S KILLING ME! BEGONE TEMPTRESS!_

_Me: *Smiles sheepishly* What did you think of Merlin's new pair huh? I spent a long time deciding how to make their meeting truly memorable, and I also wanted to show the group and specially Arthur how much Merlin had changed. And as such, I've decided that Merlin has adopted two wonderful twins in his travels!_

_I've always found Merlin fell in the role of mentor and somewhat father to the others. I mean, a father's role is to guide and encourage his charge is it not? They always make sure that their charges are always in the right path, they protect them, they nurture them, they joke with them. And thus, Merlin can sometimes be overly bearing like a worried but doting father is he not? Just me that sees it? Oh well!_

_And for those who can't wait to read what Merlin went through in the four months, well... I'm afraid I have some bad news... I won't be writing what Merlin went through in detail, however (I hope that doesn't stop you guys from reading) I believe that it would be better if you see the end result rather than the journey. But, that doesn't mean you won't read what feats of power and super awesomeness Merlin achieved while he was away! Those points will be covered by the heads of the clans and his kids!_

_Now, just a few points that some people might be asking about Fyrsil and Tarian. _

_Yes, they are both druids._

_Yes, they both have magic._

_Why did the guard called them prince and princess? Because they are Merlin's kids. Merlin who is the mighty Emrys, who to them is their king (even if he refuses to accept his title...) _

_For those savvy in Welsh names, I think you know where I'm going with them, if not then Fyrsil's name means "Bears the staff" and Tarian's name means "Shield". Both of them are significant in their future. I'll leave it at that._

_And I leave you here! Attack my kingdom for how long it took me to write this chapter! Send in the Jade Dragon! Whatever tickles your fancy! I know I deserve it..._

_*goes to cry in a corner*_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing** _

_Now for some Q&A!_

_Ebonypol__: Yes, Merlin does have the scar. But with Merlin avoiding direct eye contact for long periods of time and the fact that they were in the forest at night hid such scar from the others._

_To my lovely Guest... ElleinadElocin: Merlin's been away for over four months. In the previous chapter I made the mistake of writing year, so I'm terribly sorry for the confusion! And the twins are not his children by blood. They are indeed around 7 or 8 but how they actually met will be explained in the future._

_To __saroura92__: Just bear with me! The druids __**do**__ think of him as Emrys but just think about this for a second... This is Merlin we're talking. The man cringes on screen every time someone addresses him with such grand titles. And Merlin being his adorably sheepish self would ask of people not to call him that. Merlin understands better than anyone what that title means to his people (the fact that he knows they're his people isn't helping any) They see him as this mighty being that will save them from anything and that's a lot of responsibility for a guy to bear. So that's why he insist of being called Merlin, not only because its a reminder of his responsibilities but it's also to remind himself who he is and where he came from. Hope that answers your doubt! :D_

_For all those who are curious if this will become a reveal!fic... I think my previous stories can provide a clue? I **always** do reveal fics! With the occasional one shot of course... So **YES** Merlin will final reveal himself. Just, **not** in the way you **think**..._

_For those who think this is getting too angsty for their taste and there is not enough comedy of the show in it I urge you to just wait until Chapter 10. What happened between Merlin and Arthur is supposed to be dramatic and angst filled. It was something that brought Merlin to his limit and as such it will be treated. Arthur has finally begun to understand how much Merlin means to him and eventually, he will have to fix things between the two... Now this is not to say there won't be any more comedy in the story! They're them for Gods sakes! _

_And for those who are worried about Gwaine and why I haven't mentioned him... yes, I killed him..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_OR DID I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! You'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_And to the lovely __servant123__: Well, what can I say? I was floored by your review! I can't thank you enough for all that you said. I live for reviews such as yours and it brings this weary heart joy to have read such clear enjoyment! Not to mention that your story also brought me joy as well! I read it a while back but before I could review it I lost it in the sea of stories... Shame really, and it was exactly what I was planning to write! I mean, really! Arthur has to be completely idiotic and supercilious to not remember that he was not, in fact, under an enchantment! So thank you dear! You beat me to it! And as your first story is not bad! I mean, just look at mine... *shutters* But that's something that I would never change or edit now in my page! I mean, one can only get better! _

_Now enough jibber jabber! Enjoy!_

* * *

Once the children had managed to get them moving again, the group was shown quarters in which to rest for the night. Arthur and Guinevere were surprised to see their room; it was almost an exact replica of their quarters back in Camelot, down to the placement of the pillows on the bed bringing a small pang of fondness towards their friend.

As the two settled down to sleep, Arthur simply hugged her slight frame closer to him as he let himself get lost in his thoughts. They had found him. At long last, he had finally found his brother back but he had barely looked at him for more than two seconds. Shivering slightly, Arthur let his eyes fall close as he sought the warmth of his wife. That void, that vast emptiness he felt for over four months had finally begun to lessen as his eyes fell upon those of his brother but only by just a small amount, not even close to the type of warmth and comfort the two shared before. But he had to rely on faith. He had faith that his brother would forgive him and the two will finally stand together, side by side, as they were supposed to be.

As the morning light filtered through their window at dawn, the two royals found themselves awake and energized to take on the days ahead. Guinevere joined her husband's side at the window perch, linking their arms together. Seeing the same pain in his heart but new found resolution she simply squeezed his hand in comfort and support. Arthur simply gave her a gentle smile before nodding in reply. He was fine, not now but he would be fine. He would bring her moon back. However, the two were startled out of their intimate bubble when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Enter." Arthur said after a few seconds and immediately the door opened, revealing an armor-less Drem. His impressive frame, barely fitting through the door wore a simple white tunic with a belt holding his sword, tan slacks and comfortable riding boots. But they found it curious that the man was holding some sort of package in his hands.

"Good morning sire, my lady." Drem bowed cordially to the two royals. "I hope you found your accommodations to your liking?" Gwen gave the man a polite smile.

"It was more than we could have hoped, Drem was it?" At the question, Drem simply nodded in response. "Yes, we had a wonderful sleep."

At this, he allowed himself a pleased smile at this. "That is good, Lord Merlin will be happy to hear that." Drem stated as he placed the package on the table. "For you." The two royals shared a look of confusion before walking forward and unwrapping the cloth. Their eyes widened a fraction as their hands met the clothes inside. Freshly laundered and they could see they were their size. On one end, there was a red tunic, a belt and brown slacks; Arthur noticed that it was one of his favorite to wear. On the other end, there was a white tunic, a light brown vest, and some tan slacks; Gwen noticed that they were supposed to resemble her favorite riding outfit. Seeing the hesitant and light touches of the clothes before them, Drem sought to explain.

"My lord sent for new clothes to be brought to you and the rest of your party." At his explanation, the two raised their heads in sync. "He wished for you all to be as comfortable as possible." A few seconds passed before they both broke into tired but gentle smiles.

"Send him our thanks." Drem heard the queen state and he was quick to give a small nod in acknowledgment.

"Someone will be here with fresh water for you to bathe in. After that, we will join the others and we'll begin showing you around Dinas Emrys."

"Thank you Drem." With one last nod, the guard simply turned around and stepped out of the room. Not even a few minutes later, two guards came in carrying a gigantic tub half filled with water and three more people following those carrying two buckets each. Once the tub was set and ready to be used, the group bowed politely and left, leaving them with some much needed privacy.

Gwen could see her husband's eyes take a turn for a more pensive but calm demeanor as one of his hands stroke the edge of the tub gently. Seeing him close his eyes and take a deep breath, it was as if she could feel the way that Arthur's soul was slowly healing itself.

"Incredible isn't it?" At this statement, Gwen joins him at his side.

"What is?"

"How well that title suits him..." Gwen simply smiles as his eyes open once more, and she was delighted to see the same spark of fire that was missing all those months ago.

"Let's get ready." She said as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "The sooner we are, the sooner we can meet the others and explore the fortress. It is quite unbelievable don't you think?" Gwen quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and turned towards the changing screen, leaving Arthur's eyes to swirl with thoughts and ideas for the future.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

"Are you ready sire?" They heard Leon shout through the door as the royal pair finally finished dressing. The bath and new clothes had done wonders, their sore muscles and tired minds were almost none existent.

"We're coming!" Arthur shouted as they both opened the door to find all of the knights, the two guards from last night and the twins waiting for them. The two royals saw that like them, the rest of the nights seemed to have gained a new breath of life into their bodies from the previous night's rest and were extremely glad.

"Morning sire!" Arthur blinked at the cheerful retort of the raven headed girl. "Did you have pleasant dreams?"

At her question, Arthur couldn't help the brief amused smile that graced his face as he arched his back slightly to pat her head lightly. "Not last night little one, my sleep was blank. But hopefully I'll have new dreams when this is all over."

"That's good!" She replied with a smile that reminded him a lot of his brother's. "Then can you tell me what king's dream about? It must be about something exiting! So many stories you could tell us!" At the mention of stories, they could all see the slight glint of excitement in her face as well as in Frysil's somewhat calm but stoic face.

"We'd be glad to tell you about all our past adventures Tarian, but now how about you show us the fortress?" Having been reminded of her task, her eyes widened slightly before nodding.

"Oh right! But first..." As she said this, she made an overly dramatic gesture towards her brother. "Frysil!"

The boy in question simply sighed at his sister's antics and stepped forward with two small bowls in in his hands. "I hope you like Lychee fruit paste..." The boy says with a shy smile as the two royals take the bowls. "Almost everyone here eats it as breakfast. It's very nutritious and filling. Very useful when you have to do so much stuff in one day..." By the end, his voice seemed to disappear as his eyes began to avoid everyone's when he saw the doubt in both royal's eyes at the white paste in front to f them. Seeing the boy become more and more reclusive, Percival stepped forward and placed a hand upon the child's shoulder, startling him from his stupor.

"It really is quite good sire." The giant knight exclaimed, shooting the kid an impressed look before slapping his back; which in turn, shot the kid forward almost making him fall over. "The boy has a knack for cooking!" The married couple, not wanting to hurt the kid's feelings took on the spoons on their bowls, and each took a big bite of it. As the paste reached their taste buds, both their eyes widened as the taste hit them both.

"Sweet!" Gwen exclaimed ecstatically, as the taste reminded her the few times when her mother would bake some sweets. Meanwhile for Arthur, he immediately began to shovel bite after bite as the first taste reminded him of how hungry he truly was. But as he heard a slight giggling in the background, he realized what he was doing and gathered whatever was left of his dignity.

"Thank you, Frysil." Arthur said as he continued to eat at a much slower pace, but nevertheless seeing the royal enjoying his food so much gave the young boy his confidence back.

"Alright you can eat while we move!" Was the command of young Tarian as she placed her hands on her petite hips. "We have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time!" At this, she zoomed in front of the group and began walking, not really seeing if they were following or not before she started to spout random facts about the fortress. Arthur merely raised an eyebrow at her brother and asked,

"Quite the ball of energy, isn't she?" Arthur then heard a weary sigh coming from the boy.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

As the group was led throughout the fortress, the twins took over as their official guides, leaving Drem to answer any strategically or otherwise questions from the king. They spent the rest of the morning exploring around the city, from the marketplace to the small bout of forest life that was all over the place and the many houses inhabited by the villagers.

Throughout the entire trip, Arthur was amazed at how the fortress seemed to work. The people in the city where bustling about, happy and carefree as they continued on with their daily lives. The way that everyone seemed to help each other, from the kids helping an elderly walk to the adults aiding each other in anything from building or carrying things.

"Amazing." Arthur stated half in awe. "It's completely self-sustaining. Its own little society."

"Father made it pretty clear to make this fortress fully functioning and capable of standing on its own." They heard Frysil explaining. "He didn't want to rely on something and then have that compromised allowing the purpose for this to crumble."

"Every merchant in the city contributes what they can, which in turn helps keep this place up and running." Frysil continued, gaining a couple of surprised looks. "Father never asked them for it, it just simply happened. One day father and us where in the meeting hall playing chess and the next we see a whole congregation of merchants walking in and asking father to take their offering."

"Frankly, I found it hilarious!" At this, Frysil rolled his eyes.

"Everything's hilarious to you."

"Not everything. Just the funny things."

"Of course."

"Oh, but you should have seen it sire!" Tarian exclaimed as she let herself laugh out loud. "Father's face was priceless!" The fact that she continued to laugh left Drem to further explain.

"He rarely uses the money they give him." He said, making the group smile gently at the notion of Merlin generosity. "Only when the people are in need of materials or food will he do so and he tries to be as sneaky as possible when doing that as well..."

"How so?" Arthur asked, curious that Drem and Bevan's face became a mix of stoic and childish glee.

"Well," Drem began with his most serious face. "one of my favorites was when he told them that some mysterious stranger left a shipment of fruits and meats right outside the fortress walls and never came back for them." The group almost tripped in their step as they hear the story.

"You're kidding..." Elyan asked the guard, but Arthur was the one to answer.

"No, actually that sounds exactly like Merlin." At this, everyone started laughing at the truth of that statement.

"Everyone here just simply turns a blind eye to his efforts and simply walks home to have a good laugh." This instigated another bout of laughter from the group as they continued walking through the city. Arthur then sobered up as he once again saw how the people in the city stopped briefly to bow at the twins.

This reminded him of the brief instance in the morning when they were leaving the castle halls towards the city. For just one brief moment, he managed to get a glimpse of his brother talking with two individuals outside a chamber. As they were leaving, Arthur saw that the two mysterious figures bowed to his brother before walking away, leaving Merlin to sigh and shake his head in defeat. His brother had gained so much respect, allies and friends who respected him for whom he is and acknowledge the wisdom he possesses...

"Everyone here gives him so much respect and shows him such loyalty..." At this, everyone stopped in their step hearing the morose tone in the king's voice.

"And why would we not?" Drem asked him. "He has taken us in, protected us from harm, given us a home and a new purpose without asking anything from us in return. How could we not?" At the stunned silence when faced with such loyalty in Drem's words, Tarian jumped forward with stars shining in her eyes.

"Father is a great swordsman!" The group became stunned when hearing this, not to mention Arthur, knowing personally how good Merlin was with a sword. "He said he was trained by one of the greatest warriors in the land! I want to be a great warrior some day and protect the innocents as a knight of the realm!" At the mention of the great warrior, Arthur felt the all too familiar pang in his chest knowing full well that his brother had meant him. To know that he still spoke of him, even if not by name, brought both pain and hope that he would be able to regain his trust once more.

"That's a wonderful dream Tarian." Gwen said to the young girl, only to see her get more and more fired up.

"But father is so overprotective!" Tarian continued as she crossed her arms. "He says I need to wait until I'm older! I want to start learning now! I can take care of myself! I can!" Arthur's heart ached once again but this time, it was an older more familiar pain. One that was brought by his father and his outrageous demands and zealous protection of him. Kneeling before the raven haired child, the king placed a gentle hand on her petite shoulders bringing her head up to meet his.

"I have no doubt about that, little one." Arthur said in a gentle and understanding voice that gained the complete attention of both Tarian and Frysil. "But tell me, why do you think your father is so adamant to withhold the training you wish for?" At this, Tarian lowered her head as years of insecurities reared its ugly head.

"Because he thinks I'm weak..."

Arthur felt his heart break at the meek words and he could see the others felt the same. "No," As he said this, Arthur raised her chin with a callused hand and stared at his brother's child. "because you are dear to him." At his words, Arthur saw a definite burst of pride in both the twins.

"If there is one thing I know about your father," He continued. "is that he will do whatever it takes to protect those who are dear to him, even to the point of becoming supremely overprotective of them."

At this point he gave both of them a sincere and gentle smile. "But know that you two are his light. And he would never risk such a thing. He's had so little of it in the past..." The twins in turn both saw how shrouded his eyes were becoming before he shook it off. It was so strange, the king acted so much like their father sometimes; the same sadness in his eyes.

"I see that you have a true heart of a warrior, Tarian." The twins broke from their thoughts as they herd the king continue to speak. "And if your father allows it of me, I would be happy to oversee your training." The group and the king could only observe with amusement as Tarian's eyes got unbelievably big as she stood there complete stunned. Gwen quickly took over as she saw her husband become slightly embarrassed at the display of emotions. She placed her hand around Frysil's shoulders and brought him closer, sending him a look of appreciation and curiosity.

"And what of you Frysil?" She asked gently. "What is it that you wish to be when you grow up?" At the question, Frysil's eyes became downcast as his shy nature reared its ugly head again.

"I..." He began very quietly but soon raised his volume. "I wish to be like father. I want to protect everyone that is precious to me." The group saw the clear determination and admiration the shy young boy held inside of him. It brought a smile to her face.

"Then you have no better role model than him." She stated proudly at the boy. "You will be amazing."

Both twins simply stood there, stunned into silence as they stared into the faces of their king and queen. Three months ago, they had been lucky that their father took them in. Ever since then, their father had been their gods send; he had taken them in, cared for them, and nurtured them and their gifts. They had been abandoned for so long, neglected and injured in the forest with no one to turn to but themselves. But their lives had taken a turn when they met their father. However, whatever happiness and peace of mind he had brought them, they knew that their father was not well. Even if he tried to hide it from them, they could clearly recognize the aching emptiness that was inside of him. They could see how his eyes darkened slightly whenever he spoke about his past; what little he did.

They had long wondered if they were not enough to fill that void inside of him and keep him happy. That somehow, they were unworthy of their father's love. So they always had that nagging question hanging over their heads, bringing down their self-esteem. But having their king and queen see so much in them; and with it been so obvious that their father knew them in his past, brought out a wave of familial affection that they've only experience with their father.

"Ewythr!"

"Modryb!"

Both royals were stunned when two pairs of arms wrapped around their torsos and shouted two distinct words that had to be of foreign language. "Huh?" Arthur uttered, not knowing what was going on, but from the stunned looks of the guards and the few citizens around them it had to be very significant. There were even some who've stopped to bow in respect to _them_.

Suddenly and without warning, an owls screetch could be heard from above as said own was diving towards them. Battles senses at the ready, Arthur placed the children and his wife behind him only to falter when the kids squealed in delight at the owl now perched on Bevan's gloved hand. The owl seemed to be white with black markings, and on its leg was a parchment attached to it. Drem quickly took the parchment and read it before give the owl a nod in affirmation, making it fly off into the sky.

"The first refugees have just arrived sire." Drem statement immediately made everyone sobered up and gaze at the king. "They carry wounded and the knights will be waiting for you in the meeting hall." With this, Arthur nodded as his face became like stone once again.

"Please, take us to them."

* * *

_Me: *sheepish* I think the next posting will be every Saturday…. I work on my projects on the week while ironing all the dialoge and Saturday I fill in the rest! _

_Me: Now, what did you think of it? I know I'm provably starting to bore some people with all the fillers and talkity talk talk but this story is mainly to show growth and the type of bond these two idiots posses._

_Arthur&Merlin: *together* Hey!_

_Me: Oh sush! You know you are!_

_Me: And what the twins said where "Uncle!" "Aunt!" in welsh... I just keep imagining them as irish for some reason..._

_**SPOILER SPEAK FOR SEASON 5!**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**  
**_

_Me: *laughing hysterically* Oh! OH HE IS PRECIOUS! Merlin, sweety... no... not bunnies... *laughs some more* pay attention to your prat sweety... no... don't fall into the trap..._

_*rolls on the floor from laughter* OHHHHH! I can't believe I was right! Do you guys remember my very first Merlin story? Awakening of Destiny? Remember when Arthur said this to Merlin?_

_**"I doubt it. One of these days you'll see a butterfly passing right in front of you and you'll forget you're engaged in battle!" **_

_OHHHH! I CAN"T BREATHE! I WAS RIGHT! ….. OK, so they were bunnies but they are both adorable and Merlin got distracted!_

_It could not have worked out better than it did!_

_*ahem*_

_On the other hand…. Could someone PLEASE explain WHAT THE HECK do they mean by BANE? It's been 15 years since I've been stumped by an English word in a sentence! I mean, I get the dictionary meaning but NOT IN THIS CONTEXT GORRAM IT! PLEASE HELP!_

…

…

…

…

…

…_That is all…._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Thank you all of you who answered my question! It was great reading all your responses._

_Me: *sigh while scratching head* But no. I don't think that's what they meant in the trailer... Seriously, knowing that the show is filled with magic I could have sworn I remembered reading somewhere that bane was something else... Meh, I guess I'll wait to see what they do with it!_

_Now for some Q&A!_

_For those who didn't understand what the twins said at the end: They were each saying UNCLE and AUNT in the old religion. _

_For saroura92: Children often over exaggerate their parent's achievements. I mean sure, Merlin has improved with a sword to the point he won't impel himself but he is still far off to the point of awesome supreme master of sword._

_For those who wished to know where I got that bit with the bunny last chapter: It was in the new trailer for season 5….. Seriously... Watch it now…._

_And I think that's it!_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh! And…. Just to let you guys know…. It was my birthday on the 26th… So I accept long reviews! *coughs* Or cash *coughs*_

* * *

Silent steps could be heard among the many corridors within the fortress walls, as Leon continued to walk and marvel at the structure and layout of the sanctuary. For that is what it was to the people living here and now to them as well. Leon could clearly see the happiness and relief in many of the citizens that morning, the sheer notion that nothing could harm them. But that only raised questions that he ached for answers. Such as why where they so assured in their safety? Sure, no one would think to find such a city within a mountain; and that in itself is another question, but word always finds a way to spread. If word got out of the location of the fortress, there are many kings and mercenaries who would kill to posses such a stronghold as Dinas Emrys. But the biggest question for him had to be the raven haired man responsible for all of this.

Merlin

Leon had been one of the very few who were privilege to see the type of bond between him and the once prince grow into something that he believed to be legendary. At first glance, Leon paid little to no attention to the newly appointed servant. To him, the young man appeared to be too outspoken, never really gave the proper response when dealing with royalty and honestly Leon thought that Arthur would sack him by the end of the week.

But it never came. Even more surprisingly was the fact that the more outspoken and idiotic he became the better his prince mood become. He was no fool; He clearly saw that the prince had grown arrogant and overconfident in his ability and status, but the loyalty he held for the man held his tongue at bay. He knew it was just a farce, a facade to protect his heart from those who only sought him for power and connections and all Leon could do was follow his prince knowing very well that he was losing himself to the mask he put in place.

But the thing was, everything started to change when Merlin arrived in his prince's life.

Merlin was unpredictable, the most cheerful man he ever knew, crazy and crafty as a fox, sarcasm that can leave kings speechless and the most stoic knight laughing on the floor. He heard the story of when the two first met and he had to admit; not many would be smiling and laughing when children were throwing rotten food at them. But none the less, the more he saw the boy interact with the prince day after day, the more he could see the hidden strength he hides behind all his idiosyncrasies.

Over the years, Leon had seen the boy grow wiser and smarter in the dealings of the world. Whenever they went out in patrol, all knights learned to look at the servant to see if he tensed or if he was his usual idiotic self. The boy had always a sixth sense to feel when danger lurked around the forest and everyone knows to listen to his word.

As the years passed, the two of them soon became inseparable; often finding the servant in council meetings and battle fields, doing his best to serve and protect his master and friend. Arthur in turn, had come to see the raven haired boy as his younger brother; often the one to be victim to his temper and jokes but nonetheless loving him as such in his heart. The two whereas opposite as the sun and the moon, day and night, hot and cold, opposite forces that battle each other eternally but which would not exist without the other.

Such had been the bond of his now king and his faithful servant.

But after what happened that faithful night; after Leon saw the once perpetually cheerful glint of energy on Merlin's eyes vanish as the king struck against him, he feared that their bond would forever be severed. And that fear became heavier and heavier as the news and the following months passed knowing that the Merlin had decided to leave Camelot. He could only stand by and see as his king became more and more despondent and depressed, almost as if he was missing something crucial.

They had all become too confident, too involved in their own life that they forgot to look at their surroundings. They chose to ignore the one who always kept his eyes and ears opened for danger, who had always kept them on the front of his mind, never claiming anything in return for his faithful vigilance and wisdom. They had been naive and allowed another traitor into their midst, and what was worst; they turn their backs to the one person who was trying to warn them.

Leon felt the shame and regret creep inside of him as he stopped by a balcony overlooking the city. The sun was making its final decent into the horizon, leaving the hundreds of opening on the ceiling to give out a majestic array of reds and oranges making the city sparkle. They were very lucky that Merlin had the mind of preparing for another takeover of Camelot, not to mention that he wouldn't put it against him if he decided to leave them. He tried to warn them for Pete's sake! But like the fools they were, they decided to ignore him and continue to trust the traitor.

Well, not all of them…

Gwaine was the only one who seemed to realize the threat that Merlin was trying to tell them. He had shouted and screamed at them after Merlin had walked out of the room and reminded us of how much they all owed that man. But strangely enough, after that day when we expected him to start acting hostile towards the boy we thought of as trustworthy he instead smiled and hung around him; becoming a friend and mentor of sorts to the young knight. Because of this, all of us where confused but we figured that after a few hours by himself he realized that Merlin made a simple mistake and continued as normal.

However, when Mordred revealed himself a traitor and Morgana's Saxon army bared down upon them, they all saw his façade fall down to reveal the true anger and hatred the man held for the traitor knight. While they were stunned where they stood, he distracted Mordred and snapped them out of their stupor, giving them instructions to follow. He had given them the chances to escape with their lives and arrived her, at Dinas Emrys, giving them the best chance to take back the kingdom. His heart was heavy with grief at his fellow knight sacrifice.

Being so lost in his thoughts, Leon didn't hear the rumbling of feet's running towards his direction. As the rumbling got louder and louder, his eyes snapped opened and stared down the corridor, only to see a horde of little children running at an incredible speed towards him. Unable to move, not knowing where he could avoid the little devils from permanently harming him, he was surprised when he felt a hand pull him sideways into a well hidden opening on the wall. As the two hid in the alcove, he could see the screaming and laughing children pass by with energy that would make any knight envious.

"Careful there." A familiar voice uttered behind him. "We wouldn't want you to be trampled by the children now would we?" Leon's eyes widened as the far off memory of the one whose voice it belonged to pushed forward in his mind. The memory of a damp cave and blood flash lightning fast as he stepped out of the alcove and turned around to stare at the unforgettable face of his savior.

"You..." Isledir merely smiled kindly at the startled knight and allowed him the time to compose himself before giving the man a brief bow.

"Hello again, sir knight." He said, his tone of voice holding a hidden strength and gentleness that had the knight calming almost instantly before having his guard up unintentionally. "I have to say, I am glad that you and your fellow brothers managed to get here unharmed."

"What- What are you doing here?" Isledir merely shifts his head slightly as if confused and responds.

"I live here." He answers. "As do the rest of my camp." At this, Leon's mind goes into overdrive at the thought of magic wielders within the compound. He owed a debt to Isledir, he was saved by his kindness and his magic and even when Uther demanded an answer it lay heavy on his conscience to betray the man who saved his life. But the fact was, his king was now without his kingdom, most of the population was left without their home and the evil witch was now in power. They all needed to be careful, no matter certain past actions Leon would have to be suspicious of those of magic. None of them could afford to slip now. As if sensing the inner struggle the knight seemed to be, Isledir simply gave him an understanding smile and turned around.

"In any case, please be more careful sir knight." Leon heard him say as he walked away. "There is a great battle coming your way. I wouldn't want to tell Lord Merlin that one of his brother's fell in battle."

As the druid chief walked further and further away, leaving the knight in the middle of the hallway, Leon simply steeled his resolve and lowered his head briefly in show of respect. "Farewell..."

He needed to find his king…

* * *

"Sire!" At his shout, Leon saw that his king was surrounded by the others of the round table. They were all standing in the sub-corridor joining one room of the infirmary to the others, the group had been doing the best they could in helping the refugees settle down and be comfortable. Elyan was the first to greet him, as they all were wondering where the knight had gone off to.

"Oh, there you are Leon!" Elyan said as he patted his shoulders in mirth. "We were starting to think the fortress claimed another hide and seek victim!" Expecting to gain a brief smile out of the man, all of them sobered up when Leon stared directly at the king.

"He is here."

"Who is?" The king asked mildly, his eyes becoming more focuse and ready for a fight if needed.

"Do you remember when I disappeared about the time with the cup of life? When I was injured and a group of druids brought me back from the brink."

"Of course! How could we not?" Arthur stated jovially as he gestured towards his fellow blond. "There is a reason why you are known by almost everyone in our ranks as the immortal knight!"

"Would you stop it with that?" Leon exclaimed while rolling his eyes. The new knights had thought of the name due to his incredible luck and for some reason the name had stuck. "For the last time, I am _**not**_immortal!"

"But never mind that." He continued. "The druid elder who healed me back then is here." Immediately a cold silence fell upon them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Why would druids be doing in here?" Asked Percival, his arms crossed as he stared at his king in question. "I thought they loved the whole outdoors, hail nature thing."

"Maybe they're spies?"

However, just after Elyan mentions it, Arthur shook his head at the notion. "The twins said that Merlin created this as a sanctuary for all who needed it..."

"But do you think that it extends to the druids?" Leon insisted, wanting to be sure of this fact.

"I'm not sure."

"Why would the fortress host druids when they are mostly wanderers of the forest?" Gwen asked gently, not wanting to believe that the druid kind would mean them harm. The group fell silent for a few seconds before a familiar voice startled them.

"... That is because I invited them." The group turned lightning fast towards the voice, and they were happy to finally have their friend in front of them. Merlin stood before them wearing a red tunic of much better fabric than his days with them, a sturdy belt in his midsection holding a simple long sword, charcoal slacks and a black version of his boots. His hair had grown even more rambunctious and uncontrollable; the raven black locks sporting a few grey hairs already either from worry or stress.

"Merlin!"

"My apologies for the time it took me to be done sire, the preparations took longer than I expected but everything should be ready for everyone's arrival now." Leon could see the king wince slightly at the subservient tone and the bow the former servant gave him. His heart ached at the sight of their broken bond, such a thing that should never had happen in the first place. But he knew his king would try his best to re-kindle that bond and mend their friendship.

"It's fine Merlin... You've done more than enough already." Arthur said gently but with the same deep pain he's been dwelling for the past four months. However, Merlin seemed to be the only one who didn't seemed to hear it, his azure eyes glazed over as he kept his gaze away from direct eye contact.

"What is this that I heard about the druids?" At his statement, everyone seemed to be surprised and slightly more relaxed.

"So, you know about them." Leon asked him matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Merlin replied. "Most of the population in the fortress consists of druids of all camps throughout the kingdom. The fortress was created to provide peace of mind to all who needed it and the druids are peaceful by nature, they would not dare attack anyone here..."

"But-"

"There are some druids however, that belong to a far more 'active' circle amongst their brethren." Merlin continued on, gaining their complete attention. "They will aid us when we set out to battle Morgana's men."

At this, everyone seemed to stop breathing all together. The druids were willing to help them gain back the kingdom? Magic users were willing to aid in battle the very king of the kingdom that sought their eradication for over twenty years?

"You are joking." Elyan uttered, not really believing what the man had said.

"How else would you defeat a man wielding a sword if you don't take on a sword yourself?" Merlin asked gently but with the same tone when he was about to impart some wisdom. "I saw very early on that magic would be needed to reclaim back Camelot if Mordred and Morgana finally took it over together. Their magic is too powerful to try and take them on and Morgana knows to expect a sneak attack. She will not be fooled a third time."

"The druids are trustworthy, and they are willing to fight the witch and her allies..." Merlin said deflating at the end while looking at the king and bowing once more. "But that's if of course, you allow them to do so my lord."

"They would be willing to listen to my word?" The all heard the king ask with a surprised tone.

"You are their king sire," Merlin answered as if it was obvious. "There is nothing to be discussed." With this, the group fell into silence once more as the king thought of an answer to what was being offered.

It was incredible. The young boy whom he had seen grow into the wise man serving his king had managed something that Leon, in his lifetime didn't think he would ever see. He had essentially given the king a stronghold, a small army of magic wielders willing to follow him in battle; a feat that with the blood the Pendragon family held with the magical community was nothing short of a miracle. Leon could no longer keep down the feelings of admiration and respect for the man in front of them. He was truly their king's right hand man, his shield against the darkness of the living world and the darkness in his mind.

Finally seeming to reach a decision, Arthur nodded ever slightly and stared directly at Merlin. "Do you trust them?" This apparently, seemed to throw the man for a loop for he was now staring over the kings shoulder in small confusion.

"Sire?"

"Do you _**trust**_ them, Merlin?" Leon could feel the sheer want, no, the need for Merlin's opinion in this matter. His king had learned over the months apart how much Merlin's opinion mattered to him, for Leon saw that even though the king kept Mordred as a knight and trusted him, there was still that shine of distrust hidden deep inside of the blond monarch. Now, Merlin has been proven right yet again; his king would not make the same mistake of undermining the man before them once again. After a few seconds, Merlin seemed to snap out of his confusion and give the king his answer.

"... Yes sire."

"Then I would be honored if they trust me enough to fight by my side." Arthur exclaimed calmly at the raven haired man, and Leon could see the flash of surprise in his azure eyes. Leon then saw his king beginning to get closer to the man, but stopped himself at the last second, pain clear in his eyes at the fact that such an act would be unwelcomed by Merlin. Instead, Arthur crossed his hands behind his back, his fists clenching painfully so as he gave Merlin a gentle look. "Please tell the druid leaders if they would be willing to join me and Guinevere for a talk? I would like to get to know those who are noble enough to look pass my father's actions." At this, Merlin quickly took this as an order and bowed briefly before turning around.

"It shall be done." With this, the group was left with an uncomfortable silence in which they could all see the pain and desperation their king felt at the retreating sight of their friend. Leon noticed Guinevere nodding her head self-consciously as her eyes steeled in resolve before the queen began walking towards the exit Merlin took.

"Gwen?" Elyan called after her, making her turn and look at their confused faces. "Where are you going?" At this, she simply gave them a smile before turning around.

"Oh nowhere!" She answered jovially as she continued walking. "I just wanted to see if I could make the moon rise." The three knights became perplexed at her answer but Leon could see a hint of a fond smile on their king's face. Whatever Guinevere was really planning on doing, Leon knew that it would be crucial to mend the broken bond of the two men.

* * *

_Me: *sheepish* Gods, writing Leon was harder than I thought… And I don't want him to be those Uther-kind! You know, who follow his mad ravings and hate all magic users. But I hope I did him justice._

_Me: *giggles* And I couldn't resist giving our little warlock a little bit of grey hair! I mean, if we assume he arrived in Camelot when he was 20 then after all these years there is a high probability of that happening... Besides, taking care of his prat is bound to give grey hairs to **ANY**one!_

_Me: *glares at screen while holding an ice pack to head* Damn chu fanfiction! I recently read a story that in one moment gave me such a vivid image of a story that could become in the future that I literary started foaming at the mouth…._

_Well not that radical but I did jumped up and down for a while… *giggles* Such opportunities for whump!_

_Merlin: *groans off screen* Not again!_

_Me: *giggles* Anyway! Remember that the 26th was my birthday so I expect long reviews as presents!_

_Until next Saturday!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *sheepish* I am so sorry I'm late! But I just got informed of the bumped up of the project deadline I'm working on and it just got all jumble together!_

_Me: *ominous* Warning, this chapter can include a very OOC Merlin. This wild creature can appear in certain fanfictions when said patient is too absorbed in his own feelings and refuses to see the clear signs of change in the one who wronged him... *mutters* idiot..._

_Merlin: *blinks* Hey! I'm not at **all** like that!_

_Me: *fixes fake doctor glasses upon nose (and isn't it just weird that I immediately wrote I fixed my own glasses? Man, old habits die hard!)* I know. That's why I wrote OOC..._

_NOW ENJOY THE ROLLING OF ADJETIVES MESH TOGETHER!_

_…._

_YES I SAID IT!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Merlin!" Merlin halted in his steps when he heard his queen shout his name behind him. "Hold on for a second please!" Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at the running figure of his friend; no, not his friend. They were all above his station now, Guinevere most of all as she was their queen. He had to harden his heart as he stared at her with unflinching eyes.

Once she finally caught up to him, he immediately gave her a brief bow and lowered his eyes as a servant should. "Is there anything that your majesty need?" As his eyes were lowered, he didn't see how her face morphed from hurt to annoyance and eventually stopped with the same steely gaze from before. However, he did feel when her hand made contact with the back of his head, knocking him forward as he was caught unawares.

"Ow!" He exclaimed while rubbing his injured head and sending the glaring queen a glare of his own; forgetting completely to act as the submissive servant. "What was _**that**_for?!" He asked and immediately her glare gained another level of fire.

"Ever since I became Arthur's wife, all my friends, all the people I've served with as a servant all my life refuse to call me by my name! It's always, 'Yes m'lady' 'no m'lady' 'Of course my Queen'! I can't stand it!" She blurted with clear frustration. "You are the only person who always called me by my name and kept my sanity intact! And now you're starting with that nonsense too?!"

"You know you have a really heavy hand! You knock me out before!" Merlin proclaimed as he tried to distract her ire. "Twice!" Apparently it wasn't working since at this point she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"You call me by my name, understood mister?!" Not wanting to call upon her anger, Merlin could only nod his head in agreement.

"Y-yes Gwen..."

"Good!" She stated quickly as her whole demeanor changed. "Now, could you spare a few minutes? I want to talk to you in private. Maybe over some tea?" He couldn't help but raise an inquiring eyebrow at her request. What could she possibly want to talk about?

"Alright..."

"Wonderful!" He heard her exclaimed but now he noticed the slight intonation in her voice, the almost imperceptible hitch in her voice; almost as if she was forcing herself to sound cheerful. His eyes narrow into slits and tilted his head forwards while walking his queen towards the kitchens. Whatever plan Gwen was trying to hatch, it would not work. As he thought this, Merlin couldn't help flinching at the frigid coil pulsing inside of him.

"_That's funny."_ He thought _"He was usually numb to the cold ache by now. He wondered why it started again."_

* * *

As the two sat together on the table inside the meeting hall, Merlin served the green tea into their cups and they both fell into an uneasy silence. Sipping slowly, Merlin waited for Gwen to break the silence but apparently whatever courage she had before began to dwindle into the same frantic nerves he remember her having when she became nervous.

"So," He stated as he placed his cup on the table to give her his full attention. "What did you wish to talk about Gwen?" Taking his cue, she placed the cup on the table as well and gave him a sincere and gentle smile, but he could clearly see the hidden pain within them.

"I just wanted to tell you what a great job you've done here." She stated simply as she looked outside at the rising moon. "I've seen everyone's face in the city. They laugh and smile and are so content. I could never imagine all the things you've had to do to get this place up and running..." he heard her drift off as she turned her eyes towards him.

"Especially if I left my home with my heart broken as you did..." His heart began to quicken when he heard this and immediately shot upwards and towards the window, turning his back to her.

"We don't have to talk about that."

"Yes, we do." He heard her state. "You may not want to face what happened all those months ago but if we are ever going to have a chance to gain the kingdom back then you and Arthur need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk Guinevere." He exclaimed as he felt his eyes narrowing into slits. "My king has made his opinion of me very clear the night I left. I am his servant, and as such I can only provide my master the tools he requires; I am only to remain in the background and keep my mouth shut. " With this, the two fell into silence as Merlin tried to pick up the cups and tray, trying desperately to escape but stopped as he felt a delicate hand grasping his own.

"Merlin..." His body stiffened at the contact as he kept his eyes looking at the table.

"It doesn't matter what I have to say, my master's opinion is the only one that anyone wants to hear anyway." He continued, not paying attention to the hurting face on his queen. "No matter how many times I'm proven right, no one is willing to listen to me until it's too late..."

"Don't say such things!" He heard her exclaim as she stood up. "Merlin, you truly have no idea how important you are to all of us, do you?" He still remained still, not wanting to look at his queen but he couldn't help his blinking. No, he was beyond this already. He had come to terms with reality, with his place and the falsehoods of his life; he should not be acting like this. He stumbled out of his turbulent thoughts when he felt his queen's hand upon his cheek. Ever so slowly, he felt the gentle push against the small scar on his cheek, nudging him towards her. Their eyes met as he saw the clear concern and anguish in hers.

"Oh, Merlin, can it be that you do not see all the changes you have made?" As she asked this, Merlin couldn't help but look at her in confusion. Having sense his doubt, she continued to cares his cheek, focusing slightly on the scar as her eyes searched his. "Ever since you came into our lives, change started in Camelot. Some by your resignation and acceptance of the circumstance we have faced over the years and some by your wild internal struggles; and don't look at me like that, I've seen the times when your smile was false. But we, in Camelot have all changed, and all thanks to you." He saw the earnest and honesty in her gaze but he still could not let himself believe it. He had let himself fall into the lies before, and he had sworn to himself that he would never fall again. But his heart still felt empty and cold, yearning for that one piece that seemed to be missing inside of him to stave of the stunning cold of the empty abysm within him.

"You say that you don't matter. That you are unimportant and don't matter enough to be responsible of change, but you are wrong. You_ are_ change." He shook his head in denial. He wasn't, he was unimportant.

"I am just a servant..."

"Merlin, you were never _**just**_ a servant!" His eyes widened as he heard her shout this. Her eyes are like flames as her resolution ignites once more.

"What servant have you seen that follows his master into battles?" She asks him leaving him silent since he didn't have an answer. "What servant do you know that is allowed to wield a sword in the presence of the king when attacked?" He wished for her to stop, begged her with his eyes but still she kept pushing on.

"Have you seen any servant talk to his master with as much zealous disregard for station and title as you have?" She continued. "Have you seen any servant be known by everyone in the castle as the king's right hand man?" He blinked his eyes constantly, willing the memories away. The falsehoods. The _lies_.

"Merlin, you are more than a servant..." He heard her say this with a slight tremor in her voice. "You are the one person in his life that has managed to treat him like a normal person. You are the one person who gave him the strength to become his own man. You are his greatest friend!" At this, Merlin felt himself stiffen as he finally gathered strength from the blackness inside of him. He let his heart slow down and the brief amount of self-doubt and pain inside of him drown in the freezing coils within him.

"... Then why did he hit me?" He let the emptiness show in his eyes and he could see that Gwen finally started to see it, for he could see the beginning of liquid crystals run down her cheeks. Sighing deeply, he slowly pulled her hand away from his cheek and let it fall.

"Let's face it Gwen, whenever I try to warn anyone, specially the king, I am only looked over as the buffoon they think me to be." Ever so slowly, the dark thoughts that plagued him for the course of his leave began to surface. He could see that Gwen was struggling to see the scars the events from that night gave him; how she could see how much his soul had been shattered, torn apart and spat upon.

"Tell me, what kind of friendship is built on ignorance and insults? Deceit and lies?" And here he could see the slight confusion on her face but it was inevitable. She was only aware of his king's plight, not his own fault. Indeed, many nights he had spent awake analyzing and reviewing his deeds in Camelot and he had realized that the lies he let himself believe where completely his own fault. He had lied to them day in and day out, afraid of their reactions. Afraid of their hatred. "Our so called friendship was nothing more than a mere illusion caused by my childish notions of equality. He is my king, you my queen and the others are the high Knights of the Round Table; a servant like me does not belong in that circle."

Having said this, Merlin fell silent as he sat down again. He couldn't help it, his body kept fluctuating in his emotions, trying and trying to break free of the cold darkness he had so desperately tried to embrace. Why was he fighting it? Wasn't it better to just not feel anything at all? To seclude himself from others? He broke out of his train of thought when he felt his queen step closer to him.

"At least talk to him..." She asked, and he could clearly see the want and need in her request. "Just listen to what he has to say. Please. Before you pass your final judgment on him, before you shun the rest of us completely, please just _**listen**_to him. "

"Gwen-"

"You two are so stubborn!" His face almost fell to the table as she stated this. "The most stubborn men I've ever met! If the two of you were trapped in a cellar and the only way to get out was talking about your feelings you would either knock each other unconscious or just plain kill each other!" At this, she turned around and faced him head on, but what surprised Merlin was the fact that she seemed almost _resigned_.

"Will you just talk to him?!" Merlin merely blinked in stunned silence, not really knowing how to respond to that. However, Gwen seemed to think of this as hesitation or a solid refusal on his part. He then saw her walk towards the back of his chair and gave him the most loving and comforting hug she could give. He stiffened for a second before succumbing to her warmth. He had forgotten how warm her hugs were…

"Do this one last favor as my friend..." He heard her whisper as he could feel her frame tremble slightly to contain her tears. However, before he could comfort her, what she said next stunned him completely. "... or if you need to, then think of it as the first favor for your queen."

Was she truly willing to sacrifice their friendship for the chance of him to be willing to listen to the king? Could it be that she believed whatever the king had to say to him would bring them back together? That it could mend the broken coil of their supposed bond? He knew how important family and friendship meant to his dear queen, and for her to offer it all up…

"I remember when you used to be as quiet as a mouse..." He stated as he pushed his head backwards, letting their eyes meet. "When did you get so pushy?" He asked with a brief smile to let her know his decision. Having seen this, it was all she could do but smile brightly at the hope she now saw for her moon.

"I'm afraid it was the same time you decided to turn wise."

"You do know that if I do this…" He replied solemnly, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Nothing will change." But apparently she knew something he didn't since she took no real attention to his warning.

"You can't know, until you try." Merlin then narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing will change, Gwen!" But still, Gwen simply smiled and patted his cheek lovingly as she began to walk towards the door.

"So, I'll go get him then?" Hearing his groan, he noticed her face light up even more as she turned around and walk out the meeting hall, leaving the weary and lonely warlock alone to his thoughts.

Keeping his head in the same position to stare at the ceiling, he let his thoughts flow through. He honestly didn't understand why she was so insistent in the two of them meeting. He's been in Camelot, working under his king for almost a decade and nothing had changed for him. He saw others pass him by and grow out of the shadows, but him? He belonged in the shadows in eternal servitude to his king. Nothing would change. He let his eyes close.

"… Nothing ever changes…"

* * *

_Me: *sigh* Please do not write me review saying that Gwen seemed off somehow. We all know she can be as stubborn as her two idiots and let's be honest, she is their weakness. :D_

_There is also the fact that if she has been queen for more than 3 years then she must've gotten out of that little bit of meekness left and be able to take charge….. Besides. Having her remind Merlin how often and quickly she could know him out is all the better._

_Me: Now! A little bit of news! Next Saturdays update might be a wee bit late since I was just informed that the deadline for the project I've been working on got bumped up so that takes priority. *sheepish* Sorry! But I will try my best to update on time! Besides! *evil smirk* Next chapter is chapter 10…. The great talk between Arthur and Merlin!_

_**!SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!**_

_Me: *grinning* Did you guys see the new trailer? It was fantastic! *mutters* I mean, not that different from the other two but STILL! Something's something! (I just pray they don't do a season 6; it would be great if they have a plan for it but not if they're just dragging it out) And you guys, I think the writers might ACTUALLY have the reveal this season!_

_Hear me out. If you take into account the trilogy they're planning, and those scenes where Arthur turned around with that bright light in the back, looking so stunned and betrayed, that could mean two things. Either that's at the end, and he's just discovered Mordred's betrayal ORRRRRRR He's just discovered Merlin's magic. BOTH are equally epic and both can follow the other (And I am sooooo hoping that it's like mid-season or maybe in the second to last episode) and if the season ends there THAT'S the perfect setting for the movies! _

_Banished!Merlin and the rekindling of his marriag-I mean…. Friendship… *shifty look* yeeeeaaaah… friendship…. To his prat… _

_Me: *stoic until eye starts twitching* *Foaming at the mouth a little* *hands flailing around*_

_BUT OH MY GODS! THE NEW TRAILER AND ARTHUR'S FACE AND MERLIN AND THE CREEPY GUY AND THE BLEEDING **BANE**! I FRAKING **KNOW** I KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN IN THE TRAILER BUT FOR THE LIFE OF ME I CANNOT REMEMBER AND THEN I WATCH THE NEW TRAILER FOR DOCTOR WHO AND I SEE RUPERT GRAVES AND BAMN INSTANT SHERLOCK FEELS AND HOLLY **CRUD** IT'S THE NEW SEASON NEVER GOING TO COME AND I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE FEELSSSSKUBVAYCTY#D $%U% ET%VSFRS!_

_*faints*_

_Arthur&Merlin: *blinks*_

_Arthur: *grabs his sword and starts to poke* I believe she's dead._

_Merlin: *sweat drops* Arthur…. Please stop poking her… _

_Me: *raising a trembling hand* *muffled* And keep a look out for a series of one-shots…. The bleeding trailer gave me all sorts of feels and my head simply snapped and started to work…. So kudos, you get more stories…._

_*mutters* bloody moochers…._

_Until next Saturday!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Well…. Here we are… Our boys are going to have "The Talk"_

_But by all that is holy and good in this world, writing this was the hardest thing I've written! I mean, the only reason it took me so long is because I had to stop every paragraph to get something out of my eyes... Because, there was no way I was crying... It was dust I tell you! DUST!_

_Me: And a BIG shout-out to saroura92 for that fantastic line in the last chapter. I hope you don't mind but I integrated it into the story!_

_Me: *running hand through hair* ARGH! I must be getting old in my age! How else could I let another beat me to the punch in a story!? I must write them fast that's what! *mutters away*_

_And btw…. Over 10,000….. Yep… hope it was worth the wait!_

ENJOY!

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. Arthur couldn't help himself; his legs had taken a mind of their own and started pacing after he saw his queen turn the corner. The passage of time was beyond him as he waited for news. Will she convince him to hear him out? Or will he simply refuse outright. He felt his head was going to explode if he didn't have an answer soon.

"Arthur..." He will forever deny it, but at that moment his whole body jumped as he felt Gwen's hand upon his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes met those of his solemn but confident wife. "You can go and talk to him now."

"How is he?"

When he asked this, her eyes turned molten as her mocha eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I won't lie to you; I could clearly see how much pain you've inflicted all those months ago. Gods Arthur, he is in so much pain..." His heart ache at the slight hitch in her voice; he had barely seen his brother since they arrived here and even then he could feel he was in pain. He couldn't imagine what Gwen must have seen. "But I am sure that once you talk to him and explain, the two will finally start to forgive each other." Hearing this, he couldn't help but show her how insecure and frightened he was. What if he couldn't convince his brother of how sorry he felt, or of how much he needed him at his side?

"Go to him..." He heard her continue as she stared at him, giving him as much strength as she could. "It's time for you to set and for him to rise again." Taking what little strength he could from her, Arthur took a few cleansing breaths and nodded to her in understanding.

He let himself be guided by his queen through the many corridors inside the fortress; his heart, pounding with each step he takes. Thoughts fluttered and buzz about in his head. His courage betrays his body as he feels his hands clammy and shaky and he felt angry at himself for his weakness. He should not feel like this, he brought this upon himself so he should face it head on. Squaring his shoulders, he realized that they had apparently arrived where Merlin was waiting for him. His queen gave him one last comforting look before she started walking away, leaving the king perched stiff still in front of two massive wooden doors. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he raised his hand to open the doors, but not before he muttered a quiet oath to himself.

"... I will not fail you again brother."

* * *

When Arthur opened the tall doors, his eyes immediately fell upon the slight frame of his brother staring out the window. He almost burst into hysterical giggling at the irony; the sun has already set outside and given the moon its place and here he was, about to do the same. Letting the doors close, neither man broke their gaze, the king continued to stare at his brother while he simply watched the silver moon outside, his eyes unmoving and unflinching.

"Evening..." He can't help but wince at how awkward that sounded like. And he winced once again when he heard his brother reply in an aloof and unyielding tone.

"... That it is, your majesty." And thus, the two fell into a heavy silence once more. Arthur knows he will have to do the talking this time, knows that it was up to him to rekindle their bond, but for the life of him he swore his feet became heavy as lead. However, after all these years together, he supposed he should expect his brother to surprise him one last time as _**he **_was the one to break the silence instead.

"Gwen told me that you had something important to tell me sire?" He heard Merlin state simply as he turned to look at him. However, that immediately was followed by another one of those blasted subservient bows. "I can't imagine that it could change anything but as my sovereign, I have to obey..."

And boy did that hurt. What little warmth that cold echo inside of him had achieved by being near Merlin has all but extinguish now with those words. But nevertheless he had to continue. However painful and empty he felt inside.

"You... You don't have to obey anyone Merlin. Least of all me." Arthur managed to respond as he stared at the bowed form of his brother in front of him."But I am grateful that you are willing to listen." At this, Merlin finally rose and looked directly at him for what seemed to be the first time since they arrived at the fort. His eyes immediately began to drank the features on Merlin's face. He saw the salted raven hair, the slight bags under his eyes, the steel gaze upon his eyes that dare not show the smallest glint of their host pain. He let his eyes specially linger on the scar upon his cheek. The scar he himself had left there... No, he had to remain strong, he can't let himself be pulled into oblivion until he at least tell his brother what he had to say.

Stepping a little bit closer to grasp the handles on one of the chairs amongst them, Arthur lowered his gaze at the table as he began. "Bonds of blood and flesh are supposed to last a lifetime." Arthur began. "Family should support each other, be there for each other. Family should never betray or hide anything from each other and yet my own has done so..." The king let himself drift off, his mind flashing when he was a child and watched in jealousy as all the kids from commoners were showered with love from their family.

"My father has lied to me about my sister..." He acknowledged with a bitter taste in his mouth. "My sister has lied about her magic, intent on usurping the throne with it... My uncle betrayed me in favor of my sister for whatever reason." At this, Arthur let his eyes close as the heavy betrayal began to show itself in front of his eyes. All the time wasted as a family, all the time he gave his heart to them...

"All my life, I've trusted my family blindly and in return I have been trampled by their betrayal. Time after time, I've put my faith on them only to be crushed to the point of crippling despair." Here, the young king let the room fall silent once again as he took another deep breath and raised his head to stare at his brother stoic eyes.

"But I guess I should be thankful..." He stated with a brief melancholic smile. "They showed me who my real friends where and they showed me the true worth of loyalty." Whatever reaction he expected from Merlin as he said this, was only met with the same devastatingly cold eyes.

"Just mere blood and flesh doesn't create a meaningful and lasting relationship and bond with one another." he continued, desperate to get the words out. "It takes dedication, empathy, listening, encouraging... You need somebody who accepts you for who you are."

"You where there for me when I needed you the most. Brought me back from the brink of utter madness and gave me back my courage when I faced my most daunting trials..." He drifted off again as the memories began to flash at an outstanding speed in front of his eyes. All those dark times, when he let himself drift off into depression when all seemed lost...

But Merlin was there with him. He was always there when he needed him the most...

"And for all that you've done," Arthur muttered as his eyes fell to the floor. "I've been incapable of reciprocating in turn." Once again, the same oppressing silence. Arthur felt his heart pounding in his ears, feeling more and more nervous and discouraged as he has yet to hear any sound from his brother. He would've thought that he would at least be hearing his biting sarcasm, or perhaps some form of anger. But all he got was silence...

Oppressive, cold and blaming silence.

Arthur shook his head slightly and raised his eyes to stare at the orbs of ice that replaced the warm pools of oceanic liquid of Merlin's blue eyes."Our truest friends are the ones who will stand by us in our darkest moments-because they're willing to brave the shadows with us-and in our greatest moments-because they're not afraid to let us shine..."

"You've been right beside me, keeping to the shadows until I needed you the most..." He stated morosely. "I've been selfish, old friend, for not to realizing what was happening. That I was unconsciously leaving you behind in the dark while I drew strength from your own when I needed it…"

"And now, when I trusted someone in spite of your warnings…" He let his hand close into fists to control the anger he felt towards the young boy he had trusted and towards himself for falling into his lies. "When I let myself delude my mind into blindly trusting that boy; into thinking that even after I've trusted those who betrayed me, I had the ability to tell them apart." At this, Arthur immediately took a few steps closer to his brother, eyes pleading and begging for understanding.

"So when you pushed the issue that day, I could not conceive the fact that once again, I might've been wrong. My heart couldn't take it if my people ended up hurt because of my inability to notice the traitors amongst my own court." He felt his fist shaking harshly as a few droplets of red slipped from his fingers. His eyes followed the drops to the floor as the animosity he had gained had all but banished. "That's why I snapped. Why I let my anger blind me and let it take control."

The young king slowly opened his fists and got them closer to his face, inspecting the small damage he had done. Small crescent moons of crimson adorned his palms as little droplets fell to the floor. "As soon as my fist connected with your face…." As he said this, he didn't care that his voice broke. The cold vice in his heart became more and more pronounced. "Something inside of me broke. I felt so cold, so alone; it was as if something inside of me snapped. Something that I didn't realize existed inside of me and that it was so important!" Silence fell again and only the sound of his ragged breathing could be heard inside the room. But when the young king braved another look at his brother's eyes, he was surprised and a bit hopeful to see the cold ice beginning to thaw.

"It was our bond." He declared simply and without hesitation. A hand reaching his chest where he felt the emptiness inside of him the strongest."The fragile tread that bonded us together and because of me…" His eyes narrowed in loathing as his hand closed into a fist again, garbing a good portion of the fabric of his tunic. "Because of me, it shattered."

Arthur let his eyes show the pain and anguish he had gone through for all those months. The loneliness he felt when he was gone. It didn't matter that he had the knights and his queen talk to him and give him their support. It didn't matter that he was constantly surrounded by members of the court or his subjects. The fact was that without Merlin,

He felt completely alone...

"You were a friend that really cared for me and always hung in there for me, and yet I treated you like nothing…" He continued, his voice wavering once again. "I should've learned to be a good friend because now, I'm looking up and see that I lost my greatest one." Swallowing loudly, Arthur let his heart try to calm itself since he knew he wouldn't be able to continue like he was.

"I should've learned how to be respectful to you, not just start arguments with you and never tell you the reasons. I should've realized that you have always had the best intentions for me on your mind." Arthur let himself a melancholic smile as he looked upon the frame of his brother and let his pride and love for him show. "You've always taken such good care of me, kept an eye out for my enemies outside and inside of Camelot…" No matter what, Arthur had always had his brother to protect him from the things he was not privy of. He could trust him to be vigilant and wise in all his decisions. Arthur knew his brother was smarter than he appeared and whatever the dangers he knew Merlin was capable of finding a solution for them.

Taking a deep breath, he continued his monologue knowing that there was still so much to talk about. "Blood not always means that people will support you. It doesn't mean that they will never betray you. Or that they would never use you." At this, blue eyes shone with devotion and gratefulness towards his brother's cold azure eyes.

"But one can always find those worthy of loyalty and trust." He continued. "And I have to say that destiny did me a favor for putting you in my life. For without you, I would've never seen the worth of others…"

He remembered how he was before he met Merlin. The brash impulsive and thoughtless boy who didn't care how he treated others. Thinking himself superior to all, truly believing that he was invincible. But all that changed when Merlin came into his life. His attitude towards all he met, treating them equally until the showed true worth of loyalty. And not even then would he treat them differently! He would joke and laugh; to those who he felt closest to he would make up words that others heard as insults but to them, they were names of endearment.

"I've placed my trust in my Knights of the Round Table. I've seen their courage and determination and there is not one amongst them that I would refuse to give my life for." The king stated strongly as his feelings showed the love and fondness he had towards his knights… No, his family. And it was all thanks to his brother that he was able to see them. "And through you, I found my queen. The earth-bound nymph through whom I gain perspective and inside of myself and my soul."

"But after all these years, I've left you behind." He uttered, his eyes moist and almost to the point of tears. "You, who are my greatest friend. You, who after all these years together, have become a brother…" His heart almost seemed to stop when he saw Merlin's eyes widened exponentially at his words.

Brother. They were brothers. Whatever happened between them, the two would always remain attached to one another by that bond that was form during all their years together. He saw Merlin react and punch through the wall of ice as those words echoed along the meeting hall. Arthur could see his breathing quickened and his hands tremble ever so slightly, not at all of what he had come to expect from the stoic coldness from neither his hurt brother nor those of times past. Arthur has never seen him show such turbulent emotions, the fact that he seemed unable to control them added to his worry. But it also gave him hope; hope that he could still salvage their friendship.

Without thinking, Arthur took a few quick steps to reach his brother. He let his hands hover over Merlin's forearms and shoulders, wanting desperately to touch him, to embrace him, but knowing that any thought could very well send him running. "I beg of you..." Arthur breathed; his heart once again was ready to burst from his chest. "Merlin, my brother, please forgive me. If you can't believe what I've said then know that what I've done to you has left me hollow inside. I should've listened to you in the first place and then all of this wouldn't be happening!" Ever so slowly, he let his callous hand drift upward as his eyes zeroed at the scar that was just below his brother's left eye.

"I've left your scared…" Arthur uttered breathless as his thumb circled the car with a feathered touch, but still his brother flinched violently to it, his eyes never leaving his. "The mark of my foolishness, of my anger…. I've scorched my precious moon…" His heart almost broke when he saw a crystalline tear slide slowly down Merlin's cheek. Azure eyes wide in shock, but Arthur could clearly see the pain, the agony and despair that his brother had suffer because of him.

"Please, brother, my moon, my oldest friend…" Arthur didn't care for the tears that fell to the floor. If there was one man worthy of his tears, it was his brother. "Forgive me. Forgive this blemished sun, this foolish king, this asinine brother the actions which drove you away from your home."

For a few precious seconds, Arthur thought that he had gotten through his brother. But while he continue to see into his eyes, he felt Merlin's hand grasping my own and grasped it with both of his. His eyes that showed such pain and sorrow were slowly shutting themselves down, back into the same pit of darkness and blank stoic cold that sent him reeling. The cold dagger inside of him became more and more painful as he could only see how his brother got further and further away from him. Merlin's eyes drifted downward as he looked at my hand. The same hand with which he struck him…

"Among those who share a throne there can be no friendship, no bonds, and no connection to their people; for a king is to be without fault, a deity to all and ruler of fate." Arthur's entire body seemed to take his words as a blow to his stomach. Wide eyes stared at his brother as his legs took an involuntary step back. His mouth tried to work, to somehow denounce his statement but his muscles betrayed him at that moment. Merlin raised his eyes from the floor as his eyes showed ancient wisdom, gentle but unforgiving.

"You think yourself guilty when the guilt lies not completely with you." Merlin declared solemnly as he turned around, letting his body gracefully fall to the chair behind him. "For you, my king, are only half of one coin…"

"What are you saying?" Arthur's eyes narrowed in confusion. "It was _**me**_ that was the imbecile! _**I**_ struck against you; _**I'm**_ the one who broke our bond!"

"That bond was only half of what it was meant to be." Hearing this, Arthur shook his head in denial.

"Impossible." He stated as his eyes stared at his chest, hands gravitating exactly where he imagined the cold dagger inside of him. "I still feel the empty chasm that was left when I broke it. Nothing could've been stronger or more painful."

"And yet, my lord, you are wrong…"

"Damn it! Stop this!" He shouted in anger, his teeth clenched painfully as his eyes once more let another drop fall. However, his anger was met with the same look of nonchalant dismissal; as if the anger and pain he was feeling was that of a mere child, fickle and fleeting. As if it would go away on its own…

"A bond is only fully created when both parties shared everything with the other." He heard his brother's monotone statement and he could swear that he sounded sad, almost… resigned. "When they give all their secrets and only then can a true bond be achieved…" His head lowered then, eyes looking at the table as Arthur could see the heavy eyelids hazily watching something that only his brother could see.

"And our bond was made weak because of my cowardice…"

"What are you talking about Merlin?" "You, you're the bravest of us all…" At this, He couldn't understand why Merlin flinched at his words. They were the truth, plain and simple. Out of all of them, he was the one who faced dragons and warlords without a scrap of either armor or sword to aid him. Merlin simply raised his head to stare at the wall in front of him, eyes screaming with pain but held together by the cold chains of his desolation.

"I appreciate your faith in me sire, but I'm afraid that it was because of me that you never learned to fully trust me. And I know that once you know who I really am, you will never see me as you do now." Arthur simply stared at his brother, shaking his head in response. All those months without his constant soothing presence was complete hell for him, if he really had a secret, Arthur knew he wouldn't care what it was. His brother's place was at his side. No secret could change his mind.

"No. I don't believe that." He stated as he stepped closer to the raven haired man. "You are the best of us all. Even after what I did to you, you've created this entire fortress for the time when you knew we would need it!"

"I built Dynas Emrys because I knew one day you would need a stronghold to reclaim your kingdom." Merlin stated with the same look of indifference. "As your servant it was the best I could do to serve you, my lord." Arthur felt a slight tingle in the back of his mind. Why did the name Emrys sound so familiar to him? Had he heard it before? His eyes narrowed slightly at the warm feeling in his chest. Why was it so important? Why did it bring him warmth?

"But I wish you would stop these lies…" His head snapped forward when he heard this. Merlin's eyes where now upon him and all he could see was frost. Incredible and unforgiving frost; frozen tundras shifting mercilessly in the dark pools of his eyes. Biting darkness that seemed to encompass his whole frame, harsh and frightening at the same time. "You do not know the true extent of the pain I've endured these months… The realization that it was my fault for not trusting all of you to my most guarded secret…"

"My only lie to you, my king…"

"No…" Arthur shook his head in protest. "It's not true. You would never do anything to betray me. To betray us. You would never do something like that to us!" But it seemed that Merlin was done listening to him, his brother simply stared blankly at the wall behind him and

"Nothing will change unless I decide it. I must face it, you must face it, I'm the only reason that nothing has changed between us..."

"Merlin, stop talking nonsense. There is no way that anything you have to say to me could ever hope to-" The more he talked, the more his brother seemed to become annoyed with him. Good. Maybe by him getting a reaction out of him Arthur could make him see that what he was saying was utter madn-

"I have magic..." Merlin's words were whispered in the room but he might as well have screamed them over the hills. The young king's eyes blew wide opened as everything came to a standstill. His heart stopped, no sound could be heard, no air could be taken.

Just as soon as it started, he could feel his pulse quicken even more than it had been before, his hand shifting immediately to his scabbard out of instinct; however, his trembling hand remain hovering over it unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"W-what..." He stuttered out as he took one step back in shock. This couldn't be happening. His mind didn't seem able of processing what he had just discovered.

Merlin – Merlin had magic.

His Merlin, his best friend, his brother, his moon...

A sorcerer

Wide eyes searched the man standing before him, hoping, praying, begging to see a sign that it was all just a lie. That it was an effort to push him away, to punish him for his transgression. But his heart plummeted as he saw the bitter truth in his eyes. The unforgiving frost of azure blue, unrepentant and merciless as he continued to stare down the king.

A rush of anger swept through him. Magic was dangerous; magic was evil. Magic betrayed them countless times. Betrayed _him_. It was poisonous. His teeth clenched together so tightly it hurt his jaw.

He felt himself a fool. How long had this _sorcerer _been hiding under him? How long had he donned the skin of an idiotic servant with a perchance of giving wise counsel just to fool everyone while he practiced the blackness that is magic behind their backs? He had actually believed that he could trust him.

Suddenly, all the anger was washed away by a strong pull of freezing sadness within him. This was _Merlin_. His brother. His moon. His mind was left reeling. Agony swiftly ravaged his mind as the pain before couldn't compare to what he was feeling now. His ears drummed along the words in his mind matching his heart.

His friend

_Betrayer_

His brother

_Deceiver_

His moon

_**Traitor**_

"I have magic, sire." Merlin continued on, his voice calm and resigned. "Had it since I can remember. Doomed and condemn by your father's laws the minute my body took breath."

_...Had it since I can remember..._

Impossible. No one is born with magic. They have to learn their craft, the choose to dwell into the dark arts and sell their soul for power. Those who learn magic have nothing but darkness in their heart. Tricksters of souls and merchants of lies.

"And it was ironic." The king heard the _sorcerer _continue. "All my life, I've had to suppress my powers. Hide them from others. I've had to control my emotions so that they never mess with my magic and hurt anyone by mistake. Sometimes at night, I used to ask the Gods if I was a monster, for what other reason could an insignificant boy from a farm village gain such power?" Arthur's eyes narrowed at this. Why would he be scared? Power was welcomed by those who were sorcerers. Wouldn't he be ecstatic? And why was the cold dagger inching even more into his heart?

"But alas, my questions went unanswered and as I grew, my power grew with me. And the more it grew, the more frightened for my life my mother became." He saw as the _sorcerer _became transfixed by his tale. "Eventually, my power was growing so much that mother saw no other choice but to send me to Gaius so that he might teach me to control it..." His eyes involuntarily softened at that before hardening with confusion and distrust. Why would Hunith send her son to the worst place for a sorcerer to live? And why didn't Gaius tell his father about it immediately? Harboring a sorcerer?! That is treasonous! Perhaps the sorcerer enchanted him to secrecy? His snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a bitter laughter coming from the _sorcerer _before him.

"And to think." He stated with a melancholic smile. "That by mother sending me to the very birthplace of the Great Purge; the very place where I would be killed on sigh if my magic was ever discovered, I would find my salvation." At this, Arthur mind came to a stop, dizzy with the many shifts in his emotions. What salvation? What is he talking about? Why couldn't the sorcerer ever be like he imagined? Arthur saw into those azure blue eyes and saw not the bleak slow burn hatred that all sorcerers bore against his kind. He saw desolation, sadness, a tortured soul - but he also saw above all else sheer determination and hopeless loyalty- blind as it may be.

"You, my king, are my salvation, my purpose for existing..." At this instance, the sorcerer bowed before him in such a way that was not the empty subservient manner he had done before. But it was filled with something; _he_was missing something. But damn it, for the life of him he could not see it!

"My endless and eternal destiny..."

Arthur couldn't help but let his eyes fall close. It was too much. The parallels the sorcerer was creating was battling mercilessly against his subconscious. Years and years of teachings by his father, that sorcerers, that magic was evil! That it corrupted all those who dare use it. But what he was seeing was not a man bent on ruling the lands, nor a man driven by revenge. What he saw was just a man.

"You think me a traitor?" Merlin continued and Arthur's eyes snapped opened at the soft accusation. "I honestly can't blame you sire. After all, I've been witness as the people you trusted the most showed their true colors and their lies trampled upon your heart." Merlin's eyes drifted to the side but the young king could clearly see the fluctuating emotions of pain and suffering. And all that for _him_?

"But if there is one thing you should know, if there is one thing you should never doubt, is that I will _**never **_betray you." Seeing the sheer resolve in the man's eyes, Arthur could not fathom fighting his statement. It had been ten years since he met the overly idiotic naive manservant, and over the years the boy turn man had become someone indispensable in his life. He had been his counsel and guide throughout many trials, most of which – if he truly was a sorcerer bent on Camelot's destruction all he needed to do was just stand back – He remembered very well the many instances when he owed the sorcerer his life.

"I have faced some of the most horrific and abhorrent creatures of all the kingdoms in defense and service of Camelot; never caring if it would be my last day on earth." He heard Merlin stating proudly. "All for you, sire..." Arthur's face went ashen at the thought. What sort of thing could Merlin had faced on his own? And all in defense of Camelot? In defense of _him_?

He could only watch, transfixed as Merlin stare at his hands; his eyes shadowing with memories of battles past. "I carry across my skin the scars of battles past that I've faced in the shadows in your name. Yet I do not pay them any attention. I proudly carry the scars, knowing that all of you are safe from the darkness." A knot had formed in his throat when he tried to find a memory of any sort of scar upon Merlin's body. But to his surprise and heartache, he remembered that he had never seen the raven haired man without his shirt on. All those years, hiding the marks of a war Arthur himself have never been aware off?

"And I've lost many..." The king could hear the slight hitch in the mans voice. His face contorted in anguish at the memories of fallen comrades and loved ones. "...oh, so many have I lost to the creatures of the dark! The impurities in the hearts of mankind!"

Arthur felt himself crying out to the sorcerer. _His_ sorcerer. A man such as Merlin didn't deserve to suffer as much as he had. He could see clearly the beating and scars Merlin's soul had taken over the course of years in his service. Why had he done all of that for them? For him?

His father had order the obliteration of his people and he himself had followed his father without question. He could clearly remember the times where he had said to Merlin without any hesitation that all magic was evil. That he would never trust something like that for the rest of his life.

How crushed and defeated had he been when once again he was forced to hide who he was from those closest to him? Now he could see clearly; Merlin wasn't evil. He wasn't bent on conquering kingdoms or crushing his enemies at his feet. The man standing before him was the same idiotic, wise, exasperating, lovable, loyal, kind, know-it-all, pain in the arse that he had met all those years before.

"My childhood friend, William; died taking an arrow in your stead and took blame for my magic, protecting my secret one last time." Hooded eyes spoke in monotone as he continued to see his hands soaked in his friend's blood. "But still, I continued to serve you."

Another pang was felt, straight in his heart as he remembered the abrasive but courageous William. Of course, he remembered that day as clear as anything. It was the first time his belief of magic was tested. When he saw the unnatural winds conjured upon the battlefield, his training had kicked in and demanded answers; his mind of course drifting through the punishment of such crime. But when he face the two boys – when he faced Merlin's frightened but resolved self – his mind reeled at the fact that one of them was a sorcerer. But then, like lighting, William saw the threat to his person and pushed him aside without hesitation, taking the arrow in his stead.

The boy took the blame for the winds and died in silence with Merlin at his side, protecting his best friend's most guarded secret for the last time.

A man worthy of honor, only to be remembered as such by only one. The rest besmirching his name because of his supposed magic. But, Arthur could amidst to himself that he owed the man a debt not only for his life, but for the life of his sorcerer. He knew that back then, he was to immature and self-centered to have seen the bigger picture and would have no doubt brought Merlin with him to hand over his father. It was right then, that he understood why in fact had Merlin kept this a secret for so long, even after his father's death. At first, it must've been the fact that he didn't wish to die by his father's hands but afterwards... he must've been scared of how we would all act if we knew... If _he_ knew...

Merlin was not a betrayer. He was loyal. Kind. And Arthur had once felt himself worthy of calling him...

Friend...

"My father, Balinor, Last of the Dragon Lords. Dead by the hands of Cenred's men, all because your father sent for him even after he killed his dragon kin while entrapping one beneath his castle for over twenty years." The king heard him continue. "But still, I stand by your side." Another wound in his heart. Balinor had healed his wounds when he was almost at death's door, and he died on the way to save Camelot. The same place that had wronged him for so long.

And he remembered that after the battle with the great dragon, he came to Gaius's chambers and asked him about the man, and if it was in fact true that he was the last one. Gaius had given him such a strange look. As if he knew something he wished desperately to tell him but could not. Gaius then, spoke of the honor all Dragon Lord's possessed. How their loyalty and morality was without question and that their gifts could only be past from father to son.

"_No man is worth your tears" _He remembered saying this to Merlin before they set off to fight the dragon. He wished to impart some comfort and a way to cope with what was supposed to be their final battle together but realizing now, that the man he was crying for had been his _father_?

How could Merlin stand to be by his side after he told him to stop crying about his own father? And to suffer such grief without anyone noticing? A deeper, more painful stab was felt as he remembered when his own father had died, the sleepless night he went through as he stood alone with his father's body on the altar. As he was walking out of the room, the shadows in the corners seemed to shift around him, pushing and pushing him further into himself. He felt so alone at that moment, so without family or any bonds. But when he opened the doors, the darkness and loneliness seemed to disappear from existence when he saw the perched figure of the raven haired man sitting by the staircase. He was so confused as to why the man was there that the question just blurted out of him.

"_I didn't want you to feel alone..." _Hearing this, his eyes softened for the man before him. He shouldn't have been surprised that out of everyone who left him alone to grieve, Merlin would be the only one who knew exactly what he needed at that moment. It was then, that in his mind began to form the distinction between him and the rest.

Merlin was not a deceiver. The fact that he had hidden his secret for so long was not because he was an expert at it but because of misdirection. His eyes always showed his true intentions, no matter what was happening. And from then on, Arthur had felt himself happy of calling him...

Brother...

"Then, my beloved Freya..." At this point, few tear were shed but Arthur could hear a pain unlike any other in his voice. If the others where painful, admitting this was _agony_. "Felled by your sword because of something she had no control over. Cursed for the rest of her days to kill against her will by nightfall." Merlin brushed away the tears harshly as he shot the king a bitter and resigned smile.

"And yet, I still serve you..." Arthur could feel the tears on his face, his heart pounding heavily upon his chest at the implications of this new information.

_Beloved._ Merlin had once given his heart to someone. And he had killed her...

How? How could he stand to be at his side and serve him after this? He himself knew of the love he felt for his dear Guinevere. He knew he would wage wars and decimate whole armies just to get her back! He could never forgive someone if they dared to take her away from him. And now Merlin...

Who was _he_ that the man before him chose to suffer so much for _his_ sake? What had _he_ to offer? What had _he_ done?

The sun's startled eyes where poised and never shifting upon those of the man before him. This sun had done more damage than he had imagined by ignoring the mans needs and sorrows. He had let the cold darkness of the dark corrode his soul. But yet, he still held on. This sun was still able of setting and letting the man before him take rest from the black. He could still call upon his...

Moon...

These thoughts sent a thrill inside of him, an energy that he hadn't felt for almost four months. He felt something inside of him unraveling, opening, discarding the blindfold on his eyes. The coldness inside of him seemed to hum, as if waiting for some sort of signal to finally withdraw. Arthur's eyes found Merlin's as he subconsciously stood straighter. The young king could see something shifting inside his brother's mind; his body merging and shifting, an air of regality and wisdom was clear to the king. His brother's eyes, wizened and aged beyond time gazed upon the young king; and Arthur could only feel that something in his world was finally snapping in place.

"Arthur Pendragon, High King of Albion, wielder of the mighty Excalibur." He heard Merlin state in a dignified and wise voice. "The one responsible to untie all the kingdoms into a new land; A land of peace and equality where everyone and everything will be treated as equal." Albion? High king? What was Merlin talking about? Uniting all the kingdoms under one rule? That was impossible to achieve, not to mention that it was highly improbable that _**he **_of all people was the one to unite them all!

But...

Wasn't that what he always wanted? To have his people and loved ones safe from wars and famine? To have his kingdom prosper in a time of peace for all?

To create what his brother was suggesting, to even conceive of such notion...

How could he even begin to try and do such a feat?

The young king broke from his thoughts as he saw his brother move around the room, his eyes shrouded in knowledge and faith. "But for one of such importance, someone was needed to keep the savior of the lands safe." Merlin continued and as he turned his eyes towards him, Arthur felt himself rooted to the spot. "And thus, a child was born in the very coldest of winters on the small village of Ealdor."

"You…" Arthur whispered as his eyes widened in revelation. At that moment, blue eyes that had wizened and aged more than anyone he had ever known, leaving behind an air of gentle power; calm as the oceans but devastating as a storm. This was the true power of his brother. The power and the man that Merlin's allies saw and whom they swore their loyalty to.

"Born out of the unbalance left in the world by your father's Great Purge, the Old religion appointed me the protector of The Once and Future King. A man born warlock, the first of its kind, and who would one day inherit the title of his father, as the last of his kind." His heart pounded harder and harder. The cold dagger in his heart shifting ever so slowly, almost aching to get out. "Wilder of unimaginable power as his connection to the very essence of magic was created at his birth. Vanquisher of the high priestesses of the Old religion, wielders of the darkest arts as well as the immortal Sigan. Capable of controlling the very essence of the elements, even time itself..." Arthur could feel himself shaking in shock at his brother's proclamation, his whole body vibrating with excitement and awe. Such power, such incredible power held within a human. Such a thing would render men insane with power lust; but his brother still kept to his true self, he didn't let the power define who he was. However when Arthur tried to get closer, the next words his brother said stopped him in his step.

"Merlin Emrys"

All of a sudden, the world and time itself seemed to stop.

He understood.

The painful grasp of the cold dagger inside of him began to pull out, the freezing darkness diminishing little by little. The broken coil inside of him that was their bod began to mend, its treads twice as strong as before.

"Faithful warlock to his Once and Future King. Forever loyal, even at the face of his kind being killed in front of him. Forever faithful, even at the words of disgust towards his kin uttered by the same man he serves..."

_Emrys_...

_Merlin..._

_Emrys..._

"_Not even your precious Emrys can save you!" _Eyes widened once again at the memory of his sister years ago in the throne room. That day he had thought it strange, Morgana speaking about someone as if he had protected them. But now it all made sense.

It was Merlin. It's always been Merlin...

"Forever understanding," Merlin continued morosely as he stared at the king with such resigned eye that it almost unraveled the progress of the mending within him, but still he held on. "for he knows the pain and sorrow of his mighty king. For he knows that when the time came for his secret to come out, he would finally face the only thing that would defeat him."

"His king's hatred of him…"

At this, his whole body seemed to flinch in pain at the accusation. His hatred? How could he think he would hate him? Perhaps he would before but not when he can see clearly who Merlin really is. Merlin had never betrayed him, never failed him, never let him give up. The fact that his brother had defended the kingdom in the shadows by himself and still live? Astounding!

But to say that the only thing capable of defeating him would be his hatred?

That is unmentionable.

"So you see sire," Merlin stated simply with a sigh as he gestured to him weakly. "there really is no reason for you to ask forgiveness. Not when the fault lay with me…" Hearing this, Arthur eyes narrowed in frustration. Can't his brother see he wasn't angry at him? But before he could say anything. Merlin's body became the epitome of the perfect servant. Meek, rigid pose, completely serious and not a hint of his emotions to show to the world.

"I know that you won't want to see me again." And Arthur can't help but grind his teeth together. It would be a cold day in hell before he let that happen again. "But know that I am the one who will be leading the druid forces in battle at your command. I am done lying to everyone I care about, and I will not leave my people from this point forward."

"Destiny might have made a mistake by entrusting me your guidance." Merlin exclaimed with a saddened and defeated look on his eyes. "I see, even now, that my secret has finally sealed your heart from magic. And that is my fault. If I would've trusted you with my magic years before, maybe then we wouldn't be in this situation…" But as he said this, he saw him shake his head slightly as if to drive off the dark thoughts from his head.

"But that is my failure and my failure alone." Merlin stated strongly as he turned to face him. "My king should not lower himself to ask forgiveness. You have and always will have me under your command."

Giving the king one last bow, Merlin turned around and started walking towards the door not realizing the storm that he had unleashed on the young king's mind. With his head looking at the floor, the king let his mind free realm upon his thoughts.

_Emrys…_

Morgana had seemed genuinely afraid when she uttered his name. Did that mean that Merlin was stronger than Morgana? Arthur couldn't wait to ask hundreds of questions. How many times had he save Camelot? How many times had he saved them? Saved_ him? _

_Once and Future King…_

It was a term that he was somewhat familiar with, having Merlin refer to him as such. He often wondered what that meant, somewhat thinking that it was just a reminder - that it was Merlin reminding him of how abrasive he was to others when they first met and also to acknowledge the type of man he would and could become.

_High King of Albion…_

But destined to unite the lands into one rule?_ His _rule? Arthur could admit that his heart did flips and tumbles when Merlin first said that, but if he had his brother back, then he knew that he could do it. That _they _could do it.

_Warlock…_

Was that what Merlin was? Did people with magic had ranks and stations as soldiers of a kingdom? Then did that mean that warlock was the highest rank? The young king had to wonder how powerful his brother truly was. Had they always been equals or had Merlin earned his title? Hell, for all he knew, he could've had the king of magic itself polishing his boots all this time!

These thoughts and many more drifted and swirled around his mind, opening more and more doors and allowing his soul to repair itself from the damage he himself had inflicted upon it. A manic and enormous grin began to form on the king's lips as he came to a conclusion.

He could finally embrace both the wise and insolent ways of his goofy and crazy brother. There were no more barriers or secrets between them and it was all Arthur could do to stop himself from jumping in joy.

Even as more and more memories of Merlin's actions in the past now came to light, Arthur knew in his heart, no matter how much he may have doubted Merlin before when he confessed his secret to him, he knew that Merlin was still himself. The same kaleidoscopic man with more layer than anyone could ever hope to gain.

He was still his moon!

And just then, Arthur could briefly remember something that Gaius had said to him years before. When Gaius admitted of protecting that crazy old sorcerer – And no, he would deal with the fact that those eyes where now painfully familiar. This was his chance to amend not ask a thousand questions! -

"_I chose to protect him," _Gaius whispered his explanation. "_I feared you would seek him out and execute him. That would've been a grave mistake. The sorcerer did not kill your father. Uther was dying. He tried everything in his power to save him."_

The young king had been confused and somewhat ashamed of his behavior when he remembered the devastated look on the old man's face. That wasn't the face of a man who had achieved his vengeance but the face of a man who lost his last hope. But nothing had confused him more than Gaius's next words.

"_Contained within this great kingdom is a rich variety of people, with a range of different beliefs. I am not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn, Arthur. One day you will understand... just how much they've done for you."_

Now, he realized, was that time. He had finally opened his eyes and seen the best of them all, his protector and destined brother. He saw his magic for what it really was, a tool used to defend and protect the innocents. Now that he had finally discovered this, Arthur raised his head, eyes smiling in contentment as he was about to embrace his brother and tell him that everything was ok. But instead of the familiar raven hair, he found an empty space and his ears cached the subtle fall of footsteps walking away.

"_**Wait**_ a minute!" Arthur shouted as he sprinted forward to grasp Merlin's shoulder with his hand. Turning him around, desperate eyes sought out Merlin's stunned and confused ones. "You do _**not**_ just walk out of this room after what you just _**said**_ to me!" Merlin's eyes narrowed in deeper confusion as his head leaned slightly forward.

"I don't understand, there is nothing else for us to talk about."

"The _**hell**_ there isn't!" The young king screamed as his hand shook the slight frame in the hopes of shaking some sense into the man. "Do you honestly think that I would just throw you out into the cold? Cast you out after all you've done for me?!" Confusion left way to the same closed of expression as Merlin shook his hand off while taking a few steps to the side, his hand seeking the door handle for a quick exit.

"You are my king, of course I did all th-"

"You cabbage-head!" Arthur roared in disbelieve at what he was hearing. He knew his brother was stubborn but this was beyond ridiculous! "You utter clotpole! Snap out of it!"

Seeing no reaction from Merlin, Arthur's hand found its way towards his golden hair and began to shift through it sporadically. "You have never behaved as a servant! Never had too!" He exclaimed as he shot Merlin an incredulous look. "You became something that I desperately needed. My first true friend! Do you think I would betray that?" He briefly saw Merlin's eyes shift at that but it was quickly erased. Damn him! Once this is all over he was going to have a serious talk about his stubborn stubbornness!

"I've felt such emptiness, such vast darkness and cold when our bond was severed!" Arthur took a step closer to his warlock as his hand pounded his chest where the dagger was before. "The very fates scream out at this distance we've put ourselves through. It's unnatural! You are _**not**_ supposed to stay in the shadows!"

"Of course I am!" Merlin shouted at him. Finally, he was getting some reaction out of him! "I've always belonged in the shadows."

"No. Not anymore you're not!" Arthur growled as he continued to glare at the warlock. "I will not lose you again! Nor will I let yourself lose your identity to the anonymity of the shadows!"

"You are not losing anything!" Merlin answered in a clipped tone, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I will still serve you! Nothing will change!"

"You are not my servant Merlin! You are my friend!" Could he seriously be so stubborn as to not hear what he was saying? He didn't hate him for his magic damn it! "The fact that you have magic doesn't change a thing!"

"I lied to you about my magic, of cour-"

At this, Arthur lost it. He quickly covered the space between them and grasped both shoulders firmly. "I lost my sister to my father's hatred!" He let himself scream, anguish clear in his voice. "I _**refuse **_to lose my brother the same way..." With this, the two fell into a decisive silence, the air charged with energy as if the future depended on what happened that night. And now knowing what he did, Arthur was certain that that was the fact. However, when Merlin raise his hands and pulled his own away from his shoulders forcefully, he felt the dagger shift slightly inwards.

"Stop this." Merlin shouted as he shot his king a look full of anger and despair. Azure eyes beginning to brim with tears searched the walls surrounding them, as if trying desperately to avoid looking into the kings eyes. "Stop lying! I was never your brother to begin with! How could you expect me to believe you after what you did to me? After what I've just told you?"

"Because I _**know**_ you!" Arthur was quick to answer as he tried to close the gap Merlin had put between them. "Just as much as you know me!" His brother's eyes shifted for a moment as something of the raging storm within him was beginning to brew.

"_**Liar**_!"

"I may have not known of your magic before but that is irrelevant!" With this declaration, the two fell into silence once again, the two opposing forces not wanting to give in. However, at that moment, Arthur's eyes softened and showed his inner anguish and love he had towards his brother.

"I know _**you **_Merlin." The king whispered softly, his eyes never leaving the other. "You, Servant of King Arthur Pendragon. Dutiful adviser to his king. Kindest soul to ever grace all of Camelot. Loyal friend to anyone who wishes him to be. Crazy, rambunctious and an overall idiot that can't stand on his own two feet without falling over. Wise, cheerful-" As Arthur continued, he could see that Merlin's anger began to deflate and left the true core of Merlin's soul bare for all to see. And Arthur saw someone who had suffer silently for almost ten years of the pain of secrecy and nightmarish haunts at night.

"Stop it!"

"Merlin Emrys!" Arthur continued, wishing to show his brother what he meant to him. "Warlock to the Once and Future King. Secret protector of the royal family and all of Camelot. Defender of all that is right and true. With honor that runs as deep as the wisdom he possesses within those infinitely swirling orbs of blue..." With each word, Arthur took one step. As he did this, he could only watch as Merlin's hand were grasping his raven locks and his ears in a vain effort to stop hearing him, but Arthur would not allow that.

"Stop..." Merlin whimpered as his frame hunched over itself, trying desperately to shelter himself. "Please..." Arthur simply swallowed his tears as he finally arrived at Merlin's side. Rough hands gently clasped those of his brother and pulled them away from his ears. He needed to listen…

"Merlin," Arthur whispered gently as tears fell from his eyes. "brother of Arthur. Sworn protector of his friends and family. Father of two beautiful kids who will grow up to be amongst legends..." He could feel Merlin's whole frame shaking, trying and hoping to contain the laments inside of him wanting to cry out his pain. Arthur could only hope that he would be enough to bring forward that cry, Merlin had gone the wrong way and made himself suffer even more by masking his pain from other and in the process, from himself.

"For almost a decade, we've stood side by side. We've faced countless battles, monsters, creatures of old and new, wizards and witches who stood against everything we cared about." The king continued. "You, stood by me. Undeterred and unflinching by my harsh and pratish behavior and taught me what really mattered."

"That's not true…" Arthur saw Merlin's head shake in denial, his face still facing to the floor. "I _**failed **_you!"

"We shared a bond." They were so close now, close enough that Arthur could almost feel the connection he had felt before but never knew of. "One that was forged of our friendship and brotherhood. A bond so precious, so very precious and vital that when I snapped it, it created such an empty chasm that if we don't repair it, I am completely sure that Albion will never be born." At this, the king placed his hand below his brother's chin and slowly lifted his face upward and what he saw left him breathless. This was what Merlin had meant when he said he didn't know of the suffering he had faced. He owed so much to this man… And he would make sure that he could have the chance to repay his kindness.

"So please, brother" He let himself finish as he let his hands let go of him. "I beg of you to find it in your heart to forgive me..." At this, the next few seconds felt like minutes, like hours, days unending as the coil within him waited for his brother's response. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Merlin's eyes seemed to gain some grasp on his emotions and he stared right at him when he addressed him.

"...You hit me."

"I did." Arthur would not deny this. He knew what he had done. There was no excuse.

"You hit me."

"I know." He replied nodding his head as he observed the man before him. What little control he had gained, was starting to disperse.

"You _**hit**_ me!" A small fist slammed on his chest, earning a small grunt of pain, but Arthur never moved from his spot.

"I'm sorry." Two more followed and Arthur would've let any hits come his way but at the fourth hit, Merlin's hand spread upon his chest, his eyes closed as tears finally began to flow.

"Y-you hit m-e!"

"I did."

"Y-you...!" And even though he knew this was coming, something in him cracked when he saw Merlin let himself go completely. He let out a choked sob that he quickly tried to stifle in his hand. Before he could even think it, his hand embraced the shaking frame of his best friend, hoping he would be accepted to provide comfort and his heart cried out with joy when Merlin didn't hesitate to fall into his arms. Arthur buried his face on top of the rave locks, his eyes closing as he felt the racking sobs his brother was crying out. Slowly, one hand began to rub circles on Merlin's back, trying to ease his grief however he could.

"I know..." Arthur spoke softly and soothingly as his hand continued to rub his back. "I know my brother. I am truly sorry."

The two stayed like that for a long time, but Arthur didn't care to find out. His brother was finally healing, and he himself was finally on the path of absolution. The icy dagger was no more, and the coil that united them together was finally beginning to properly mend; Arthur could feel as the treads where carefully being woven back together. He had done it, he had gotten through his best friend and at long last he could finally set over the horizon. His moon will finally have his shining moment as their universe was at long last in harmony.

Two side of the same coin…

How funny it was of their destiny to call them that. It was an unspoken rule of the universe. Arthur and Merlin. Complete opposites but never without the other. A hilt-less blade and its hilt. The sun and the moon. But when he had let his brother down, everything started to fall apart.

No more.

At that moment, Arthur swore an oath to all the Gods of the world. He would always keep this day at the back of his head, to serve as a reminder of what was and what he could've lost in the end. Embracing his brother tightly, Arthur's eyes opened slightly to the darkness of the room.

"_I will never let you fall"_

0000

_Me: *blinks away the tears* I... I can't believe I wrote this... I mean, I was ACTUALLY tearing up while I wrote this! *Fans face to dry tears* I'm ok, I'm OK..._

_Me: *clears voice* Ok, now to just clear up some points in the chapter. I know I called Merlin the first of his kind and we've seen that Mordred and Morgana seemed to be born with magic also but in my mind, it goes like this:_

_Mordred was born amongst druids and live in oppression and hatred. Not to mention the father figure he had, he was probably trained at a very young age, thus, not born with magic! (*mutters* although very bloody close)_

_Morgana started having her visions when she was a child. Thus, not born with magic! (Just a high talent for it)_

_So by this, Merlin is the only actual born warlock with magic at birth and time manipulation and such!_

_Me: But good GODS this chapter was extremely painful to write! Like literary... I had to force myself to write it... ME! I mean, I love to write the chapters but there was something about this that was completely and utter bonkers! _

…

_I... I think I broke a rib trying to type this... _

_Me: *sniffs into a hanky* Anyway! Enough sap! It's time to get the quirky Merlin back! _

_**Me: *dark cloud over my head* *huddles in corner* And... if there is anyone in NY who managed to get an extra ticket to the preview showing of "Asylum of the Daleks" for the new season of Doctor Who... You know... I'm available... *mutters into hands* Gorram slow site... lousy amount of tickets... *dark cloud starts to rain***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**39Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Me: *sheepish grin* Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but the season premiere of Doctor who was last Saturday and… Well, you know how it is!_

_Me: *to readers* I honestly cannot put into words how much happiness and love I feel from every single one of you when I read your reviews! And I'm glad that the last chapter managed to make some of you tear up! *success!*_

_Me: I honestly don't understand how you could deal with all the mistakes in the chapters. In fact, expect to see me make some updates to previous chapters to fix said errors! You guys deserve the very best from me! :D_

_Me: *to __**Artemis no Himitsu**__* Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH for pointing that out! I will fix that right away! His name IS supposed to be Fyrsil!_

_Me: To the lovely **ElleinadElocin**... Do I detect a fellow Brown Coat in you? :D Because you wouldn't believe how SHINY that would be!_

_And a quick thing before you lot start reading… *turn to glare at **servant123 **and **ElleinadElocin***_

_Me: Why? Why must you feed my Muse? This story is only half way done and now you give me STUFF to continue with "Mark of Royalty"?!_

_*teary and puppy eyed* Have I not been a generous queen to you? I'm still writing for you and all the others! And I have a new story coming right after this one which will be twice as long! Why did you feed that traitorous Muse that roams the halls of my mind and haunts me with images!?_

_Me: *Le French sigh* Oh well… what can you do when you have a hyperactive mindset…_

_Me: BEGING WITH THE WORDS!_

* * *

Hours may have gone by, maybe minutes, maybe seconds, but Merlin still held on to the solid frame of his king.

No

His brother

The moments when he was waiting for the man to arrive, he was completely sure that whatever he told him would never change his mind. He was so sure in his thinking, he felt so ashamed of what he had become. The liar, the traitor, the pariah amongst everyone; never belonging to either world, be it magical or not. And eventually, amongst all the shame and self-loathing he'd began to believe he truly was fated to be alone. That the fact that Arthur had struck against him that day all those months ago was the final sign to push him in the right direction.

And he was right in a way.

Whatever hell he experienced the past few months laid the foundation for the two of them to finally talk out their feelings, something that neither of them felt comfortable doing. As he felt Arthur's strong arms around him and shifting from embracing him and giving what few comfort he could.

Merlin could feel his soul and magic sing out at the feeling of being cared for, of being protected, of being loved. It has been years since he could be truly at peace; to feel calm and happy, not having to worry about his secret being found out or his loved ones being in danger. Now Arthur knew of his magic, of their shared destiny, and did not hate him for it.

His brother didn't hate him.

He could feel the once torn-up tread connecting them to each other beginning to mend and knit back together, stronger than before. He could finally be completely himself without fear of retribution or disgust from others. He felt free.

Whatever their souls were made of, his and Arthur's were the same. Destiny, fate, happenstance of luck; by whatever means the two of them met, their lives would always be connected, no matter what trials they face in the future. From now on, they can finally stand as equals. No more secrets, no more lies. Whatever destiny throws at them, Merlin knows he could finally face it without fear of failure.

"Are you alright now?" He heard the low rumble of Arthur's voice on his chest and with a start, Merlin realized the position he was. He could feel a light blush grace his features but quickly pushed it aside and straightened up, his eyes meeting those of kindness of his king.

"Y-yes, thank you." Merlin stuttered out, not really sure if it was his crying or his nervousness that made him. However, at that moment he felt a rough hand ruffling his hair gently disrupting his train of thought.

"Think nothing of it." There it was again. That same understanding and kind smile that he has worn since the last night.

Merlin simply shook his head and smile at his king. "No Arthur," He began talking, hoping to portray his feelings through his voice. "Truly. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you." Seeing the slight glint of confusing at his words, Merlin let his eyes close.

"You have no idea..." He continued. "no idea what it means that you've come to accept me. That you still look at me the same as always..."

"Of course old friend." He heard rather than saw the smile that his brother had on his face right then. "I will always see you for whom you are."

"But there is so much to tell you!" Merlin felt himself exclaim at his words."So much that I _want_ to tell you. That I _need _to tell you." His mind was buzzing, shouting for attention as the still present deprecation on his self worth. There was that same voice in the back of his mind, telling him that this was not true, that there was no way that Arthur could accept him, that this was all just a cruel illusion concocted by his abused psyche.

"I've done things Arthur..." But before he could continue, he felt his brother's hands grasped his head gently and brought their foreheads together. Surprised and a little stunned, Merlin simply stared at the blond and was stunned at the openness of his gaze.

"We will have time to talk about them eventually." He heard Arthur utter gently but no less authoritative. "I have no doubts that your story will be long and difficult to go through, but know that I am with you until the end and just let me process whatever you tell me before coming to your own conclusions." With a final cares of his scared cheek Arthur simply let go and allowed him to process what he had just said.

He was breathless.

The simple string of words coming from his king did more to his inner self-doubt and hatred of himself than anything else he had tried before. He felt the warmth and overbearing affection his king felt for him and at that moment, he felt brave enough to tell him everything. But for now, at long last, he felt himself enough to indulge in one of his few pleasures. Hiding a smirk, Merlin simply threw his brother an annoyed and rumpled glare.

"In my defense, it _has _been a long time since I last saw you." Merlin stated matter of fact, seeing his king's eyes widened in response. Feeling years younger, the raven haired warlock simply leaned forward and gave him a concerned gaze. "Didn't remember how long it takes your brain to process something..." A second passed before Arthur could finally come to his senses and realize what was happening.

"Oi!" His king shouted in indignation as he quickly stood from the floor, pointing an accusing finger at the warlock. "Watch it you! You may be this powerful warlock of legends but I can _**still**_ put you in the stocks!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Merlin stated cheekily as he shot upwards, ready to goad his brother even more. "If you do, I'll turn you into a donkey! I seem to recall how _**fond**_ our Gwen was with that form..."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?" Merlin replied innocently.

Arthur merely grinned at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing them closer together. "And the idiot guessed right!"

"...then, I am still your idiot?" At his meek question and eyes of wonderment, Merlin could only see understanding and love in Arthur's eyes. Almost immediately, he felt the hand that was on his shoulder shift higher as Arthur's hand ruffled his hair lovingly. The gesture only lasted for a second but when Merlin opened his eyes he saw a serene smile gracing the young monarch's face.

"For as long as I still remain your prat."

"Now!" Arthur exclaimed suddenly, breaking the small moment they were having as his hand once again found his hand on his shoulder as they walked towards the doors. "Let's meet the others! I'm sure they will be happy to talk to you. And you still have to tell us the story about your children! That girl of yours sure is a ball of energy let me tell you!" At the mention of his little Cariad*, Merlin's face morphed to that of an exasperated but proud father.

"Oh, you have no idea..." He mumbled together at the memories of the many escapades of his child, gesturing to his already graying hair. "Half of these white hairs aren't just from you, you know." Merlin saw Arthur giving his hair a brief inspection, slightly trying to hold in a laugh but simply deciding to shrug nonchalantly.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but- "

However, before he could hear his brother's reply, the two of them heard a commotion quickly approaching outside the room. The two heard what appeared to be a group of shouting individuals walking in their direction but Merlin's face took on a concerned look.

"What is that?" Merlin asked in general, truly befuddled at the level of noise. "Nobody should be making such noise. It's almost curfew..." At this, he felt Arthur swirled around to stare at him in astonishment.

"You actually put a curfew here?" Merlin simply blinked a few times.

"I never understood the concept for it until I left Camelot." He began to explain as his hands made wild gestures. "Living here with so many people scurrying about at odd hours of the night tended to mess with what little sleep I got."

"What?" Arthur's gaze was beginning to be unnerving to him. "Arthur, I really needed to sleep!" A few more awkward seconds passed before Arthur could give a coherent answer.

"I don't know if that's abuse of power or just plain laziness..."

Before he could utter a witty rebuttal, as Arthur opened the doors, they were faced with a group consisting of three flustered knights, one frazzled and irked queen and two pint sized navigators; one of which was hanging from Percival's neck.

"My King!" He heard Leon and Elyan exclaim in relief as Guinevere walked around them faster to get to them first. His queen simply stared at them with a look of apprehension and apology.

"Sorry Arthur, I tried to keep them away but they just got around me."

"Don't you worry Queen Gwen!" he heard his daughter shout from atop Percival as her face was scrounged up in deep concentration as her minute hands tried what seemed to be a way to stop him from walking. "I almost have him subdue!" Merlin almost face faulted when he heard the dignified tone on his oldest and was about to intervene until he saw her brother walk towards her with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Sister, please get off the knight before you hurt yourself…" Hearing this, he saw her shooting him a look of surprise and betrayal.

"But our queen has given us a task!" She exclaimed as she tried once more to drag the giant of a knight down to the floor. "I cannot fail!" Barely contained laughter could be heard from the rest as Merlin could see the fond looks in all their faces; the warlock knew that Percival didn't mind his little Cariad hanging from his neck, in fact, he seemed to be taking it all in stride and Merlin clearly saw the protective glint in his eyes as he gaze at the wiggling form upon his back.

"Don't worry. It's OK." He heard Arthur address everyone as he rubbed his wife's shoulders as comfort. "We were just discussing the tyrannical ruling of Merlin over his people." At this, Merlin could clearly see how the group suddenly stilled and stared at him with worry and concern. He knew he had hurt them deeply by acknowledging them with such a cold and unfeeling look before but he knew now what he could do to assure them that everything would be back to normal.

"I have done no such thing!" Merlin exclaimed in shock at his brother while crossing his arms in annoyance. "What's wrong with me getting a little extra sleep?" From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the immediate effect this gave to the others. Their frames immediately losing the tension and their eyes were beginning to smile brightly once more.

"Well, at least you're warning them." Arthur continued. "I would've suggested a sign saying _'BEWARE: Merlin sleeping'_ but the curfew is good too." This for some reason, stopped him mid thought and he turned around to give him a confused glare.

"What are you talking about?!" Before Arthur could ever consider talking, he heard Percival answer for him.

"Merlin, you do get a bit cranky when we try wake you." Merlin simply blinked with doe eyes trying to remember an instant where he could be like that. When it look as if he would never find one, he found Elyan stepping in to the conversation, a giant grin plaster on his face.

"I still remember when you gave Gwaine that shiner when we were out hunting!" Merlin felt his face blush at the memory but his all seeing eyes saw that the comment created a shift in the mood.

"Hey, where is Gwaine?" Merlin asked suddenly remembering he had yet to hear form the boisterous knight. "I don't think I saw him with you guys when you came in." Silence answer him as the groups eyes lowered to the floor almost as if grieving, his children staring at the grownups in confusion.

"Is he with another group behind?" Merlin insisted, trying, praying that it was true. But when his eyes met those of his king, he knew that it was just a false hope.

"Merlin..." He heard his king's solemn voice ring in the hall. "Gwaine stayed behind fighting Mordred to give us a chance to escape." Blue eyes that had seemed to have aged in the span of two seconds.

"He told us to find Gaius and find you..." Merlin's eyes widened at this and remembered the last time he ever saw the knight. Gwaine had promised him to protect their family and as such, he had done so spectacularly. But the others thought that he was dead? Impossible, Merlin had a connection to all of them and he would've felt if the knight had perished before.

"When was this?" He asked, his voice falling low and calm but in the inside he could feel the anger his magic wished to act upon. He could see the others jump up at his change of emotion but Gwen stepped forward to answer.

"It will be about two weeks from today..."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" He found himself growling as he directed his eyes at his brother. "I have to go and get him!" But as he began to turn away, he felt Arthur's hand grab a hold of his arm, stopping him mid-step.

"But it's too late now." Arthur tried to explain. "My sister would've made sure to execute him as an example-"

"No. it isn't." Merlin felt Arthur's whole frame stiffen at this and his eyes began to show the first treads of hope. Shaking his hand off his bicep as gentle as he could, Merlin simply shot him a serious but amused gaze. "Really Arthur. After all these years I would've thought you'd know how your sister operates by now." Seeing only confusion and concern but none of the recognition he expected, Merlin withheld an annoyed sigh. It had been only a few minutes since his reveal. Had he already forgotten what he could do?

"I would've known if he was dead." He found himself stating in a quiet and reassuring tone, using two fingers to tap him on his chest were his heart was. He leaned forward and gave him and imperceptible nod before bumping the tip of his nose with a finger. "I've always kept my eyes on all of you."

Seeing the grin beginning to spread on his king face and the utter confusion in the others made his heart skip a beat. He was finally going to use magic in front of his family. He admits that he would've preferred for the circumstances to be different but he wasn't going to complain when Gwaine was waiting for him. Off to his side, he saw his son approaching his with a familiar bundle of clothes.

"Here father," He heard Fyrsil state in the all too familiar knowing voice as he handed him his navy cloak. "I had a feeling you were going to need this tonight..." Merlin felt his eyes softened and took the cloak from him, quickly wrapping the fabric around himself. Once that was done, Merlin gave his son a thankful smile and a quick ruffled of his hair.

"Now!" He exclaimed at the others as he unsheathed his sword from his scabbard. "Morgana should be sleeping at this time so he will probably be in the dungeon-" But before he could get to a safe distance from them for what he was planing on doing, he heard Arthur exclaim his bewilderment at what he was doing.

"What's a sword going to do for you? Why don't you -" Honestly, it seemed as if his king was asking all the obvious questions to stall him.

"Prat, did you really think I carried a sword because I finally learned to use it?" As he said this, Merlin twisted the sword as to hold it inverted and sent a small wave of magic to activate the glamor he put on said 'sword'. As soon as he did this, he saw the astonishment on their faces as they witness his sword transform into his true instrument. Long and sharp metal gave way to lean and polished wood, the staff lengthening until its true from was revealed. The same old Sidhe Staff he had gain all those years ago and which had followed his commands without question was the one he now held so benevolently. Giving the staff a brief loving look, Merlin then shifted his eyes to his king and waved the staff with a mischievous look. "I think I'll leave the stick waving for you lot, thank you very much."

To his defense, Merlin saw that his brother was the first one to snap out of his shock and looked at him with a look of mixed amusement and admiration. But as soon as it appeared, Merlin saw his blue eyes suddenly shift into those he recognized as his official mask. Arthur then, stepped closer to place a comforting hand on his shoulders and gaze at him with complete and utter trust.

"Stay safe then." He heard him declare as his eyes softened ever so slightly. "And bring him back." His first mission. Merlin could feel his heart swelling up with pride at the fact that his king and brother had decided to finally trust him. But before he could show any more emotion than what he had done, Merlin took a step back and briefly bowed to his king.

"Yes sire." As he straightened up, he couldn't help but shoot the group a cheeky grin and a mischievous wink before stomping his staff on the ground, feeling his eyes glow the familiar golden hue before fading inside a blue and gold vortex. Silence reigned in the hall as the group could only stare at the spot where their friend was a minute ago.

"Did everyone see Merlin use magic just now?" Elyan's voice broke through the glass of tension amongst them, his eyes never leaving the spot. Percival seemed to be the next one to snap out of his trance and answered him.

"Yes..."

"Good." Elyan exclaimed as he struggled to swallow. "Then I'm not crazy."

"Arthur?" Hearing his wife's trembling voice, Arthur blinked briefly and turned to stare at her. What he saw was the same astonished and perplexed gaze when he first found out Merlin's secret. His eyes softened, knowing that while his brother was out he would have to assure the others that everything would be fine. Arthur stepped forward to take Gwen's slightly shaking hands and stare at her in assuagement.

"Come on." He uttered softly as he felt the groups eyes gazing intently upon his frame. "We'll eat our supper while we wait for them. Merlin will take care of our missing brother..."

"But, Merlin..." It was Leon's voice, echoing with a mixture of betrayal and self-doubt. Arthur knew that the man had to be tearing himself apart trying to come to terms of what he just saw. "My lord, he-"

"Is risking his life to get Gwaine back to us." The young king replied calmly as he heard the others gasp in disbelieve at how well he was taking this. He assumed they were expecting him to start screaming or fighting but in their defense, that is exactly how he would've reacted before. "I'll explain what I know at the dining hall. If I remember correctly, the twins are preparing our meal are they not?" As he said this, his eyes fell on the twins smiling faces as the small pair seemed to realize what the king was doing and wanted to be done.

"Yes we are…" "Let's go everyone!" Immediately falling into their role, both twins shot into action, Tarian taking the hand of her giant foe, pulling in a calmer manner than she would usually pull. And Fyrsil took the task of gently guiding the still somewhat stoic knights towards the dining hall.

As the king saw his men being led away by the two miniature grownups, he then gave his wife an encouraging look as he threw a pointed look where the group was walking. He could see the intense gaze her molten chocolate eyes morphed into and he patiently waited until she could see for herself what was happening in his mind; for some odd reason, he began to stop being surprised in her ability to do so years ago. Minutes passed before something in her eyes shifted, mocha bark slowly showing the love and elation at what she could see in his eyes. Smiling widely in return, he hooked his arm in hers and they both began to follow the others to the dining hall. Deep inside of him, he knew she must've figure it out; that he didn't care that Merlin had magic, and that he completely supported and acknowledge his brother's power.

Now, all that was left was to wait for his brother's return, praying that both he and Gwaine would come back in one piece.

* * *

_Me: *trying to hold back the giggles* Yes Merlin... Because there is **NO** way that you or, let's say, **future generation of wizards** would **EVER** wave pointy sticks in a fight... *giggles* **NOPE**!_

_See what I did there? Subtle Harry Potter homage! :D *feels like a hipster*_

_*AND JUST SO YOU KNOW! **Cariad is a Welsh term of endearment for a female child!** MERLIN HERE REFERS TO HER AS HIS LITTLE LOVE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS OR ELSE I MIGHT LOOK SLIGHTLY DERANGE TYPING ALL OF THIS IN CAPS!_

_Arthur: *eyebrow raised* But don't you always use caps in your notes?_

_Me: *glares* quiet you…_

_Me: *grins* And did you see what I did there with Arthur ruffling his hair? Because let's be honest. If you watch the show carefully, you can see that all the times Arthur shows his true feelings for Merlin, there's **always** hair ruffling in the end! It's like their **THING**! Arthur does this to show Merlin and everyone whom his little brother is!_

_Arthur: *grins and ruffles Merlin's hair* Weeeeell! He **IS** my little brother! *ruffles some more* _

_Merlin: *grumbling while slapping his hands at Arthur* Stop it you prat! _

_Me: *evil gleam while staring at the boys hungrily* *the boys stop* My my, it would've been so easy to write this as slash, don't you think boys?! _

_Arthur&Merlin: *Looking at each other nervously*_

_Me: *smile gets bigger* Just a few more verbs, a few less adjectives... *giggles* _

_Arthur&Merlin: *immediately step away from each other*_

_Me: *grinning like a loon* A lot of heavy petting and kissing..._

_Arthur: *frantic* RUN MERLIN! SHE'S BECOMING ONE OF **THEM**!_

_Arthur&Merlin: *runs away*_

_Me: *still grinning* Oh yes! I do believe my mind is finally adapting to the point of being able to write slash!_

_Mob: *silence* _

_Me: *grins and turns around* *grin falters at the silence* What? What did I say?_

_Me: Anyway! Until next time! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *blinks at comments* Well, your reaction to the slash symptoms I was beginning to experience was surprisingly mute and veering on the side of refusal?_

_Huh…. Not what I expected._

_In any case, if there are those of you who are concern this story would become slash; you have nothing to worry about. My slash days are still MONTHS ahead of me! If any at all! You must know how sporadic my mind behaves at times. I swear it can be like Merlin but on sugar..._

_and electricity..._

_and possibly a polyhydric alcohol..._

_ANYWAY! I must apologize for how long it took me to update! All my writing files are on a thumb drive which got sucked up by the black hole that is somewhere in my room about a week ago... *mumbles* I've had friends over that have lost chargers and even a bag of rock candy, only for them to appear after weeks or months later..._

_So..._

_I'm just going to patiently wait in my room until the Doctor gets there... If the TARDIS pulled him towards a pan-dimensional crack on a little girl's wall then I have to assume my house will be next on her list._

_In other news! The premier of season 5 is here! This is EXITING!_

_BUT!_

_I will be attempting something that no other diehard fan has ever tried before…._

_I shall attempt to not watch the show until not the first, not the second, but the THIRD EPISODE OF THE SEASON!_

_Sure you guys are thinking that my heart will explode along the way from Merlin withdrawal... but I'm a Sherlockian… A few weeks are nothing._

_Enough of my rambles! ENJOY THE WORDS! :D_

* * *

The moon light shone its silver beams through some of the small windows in the dungeon of Camelot as its cages held many of the knights of the old regime. Their bodies were underfed, sick and injured, but they still held the glint of irreverence towards their captors. Their eyes shone with the fire of their mighty king; they had faith that their leader and golden dragon would come for them and free them.

However, their main concern was the very same man that was being dragged along the damp corridors, down to the very core of the dungeon system. Day after day, they've had to stand back and see how their friend was dragged towards the court room to endure whatever fancy the witch wished for the day before his torture ended in the night, only to suffer from the near hypothermic temperatures that awaited anyone in the lower cells.

"I am the jolly prince of drinkers," they heard the rough voice of the knight drifting through the corridors as they lost sight of him, but not before they managed to see his two captors, who to their delight, sported twin faces of annoyance. "Ranting, roaring, fuddling boys!" Gwaine continued singing, trying to distract himself of his injuries as the two blood guards dragging him to his cozy little rat hole for the night.

"Who take a delight in tossing full tankards," He noticed his voice sounding incredibly out of tune at that verse and to his delight, he saw his captors eyes almost twitching in desperation. He does _**love**_ to push people's buttons!

"Filling the ale-house with my noise!" At that moment, however, the guards had decided they've had enough of his signing apparently. He felt his whole body slam into the cold and unforgiving stone floor as the guards pushed him inside his cell. As his chest met the floor, his whole body began to shiver from the cold while long coughs rattle his entire frame, crimson droplets staining the gray below.

"You be quiet!" He heard guard number one shout in annoyance. "Drunken filth! Why my Lady Morgana insists on keeping you alive is beyond me..." He was asking that himself to be honest. Of course he wasn't asking to be killed -there were still many towns to visit and just as many taverns to enjoy! - but something wasn't settling right in his mind. That however, got a quick fix as he felt a rough hand clench a good portion of his hair and forcefully yanked his head up, his eyes meeting those of guard number two.

"But then again," Oh, he did not like the sound of that. "I guess she does need to keep a _**pet**_ to entertain her!" At the mention of pet, Gwaine felt the cold steel of his boot slam in his chest. This elicited another bout of painful coughing, his breath rasping against the newly broken bones. As he was trying to control his breath, he heard the guard's laughter echo in the halls as they slammed the metal bars of his cell shut.

"Damn…" He muttered as he righted himself against the wall. Ragged breaths echoed in the silence as he brought one of his hands to inspect the damage on his chest, and once his fingers managed to find that inevitable and familiar bump he merely let his hand fall down. "I suppose I can add another rib to the broken list…"

"Alright Gwaine, just think on the positive." He mumbled in the dark, a brief smile gracing his ruby stained lips. "They probably found Merlin and are now bravely fighting through hordes of soldiers just to get little old you!" The small laugh that began to form only helped in bringing his rib closer and closer to his lung and another bout of coughing -this one much more painful and longer than the others- bringing more and more blood out that had slowly filled his lung. There were a few minutes more of painful needles stabbing his chest before he could control himself again, his body weary and distressed from all his injuries but his eyes still trying to keep in focus.

"Although…" He muttered, spitting the last bit of blood onto the floor. "I s-sincerely hope they d-do so soon…"

His body shivered in the coldness of the cell, his shirtless body letting all who gaze upon him the kind of hell he has endured for the past two weeks. As he was fighting the little traitor, hearing the screams and shouts of battle outside in the courtyard, he remembered feeling a gust of wind open the great doors of the meeting hall revealing the traitor witch and her band of soldiers following behind her. Because of that one distraction, Mordred managed to get the upper hand and disarm him, allowing him to kick his feet and bring him to his knees. However, he couldn't keep him from grinning victoriously as he watched Morgana's face morph from smug to furious at the sight of the empty room. He laughed joyously at the sound of the witch screaming in anger, although the fact that the twerp behind him decided to hit his kidney because of it wasn't too nice.

But no matter

Even as the days began to merge together and the fights and physical torture became unbearable some days, in his mind he was happy. Sure, he would like to have a day of rest before the next session of torture but he knew that what he did, he did for something that was worth it. If his sacrifice could help the others reach Merlin, then he was sure that they could reclaimed the kingdom back. His eyes closed as a powerful gust of icy wind drifted towards him, making his whole body shiver.

However, if they don't hurry soon, he didn't think himself able of lasting much longer.

"Oi!" Gwaine's eyes snapped open hearing the whispered voice down the hall. His heart thundered in his chest, not knowing if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Morgana wanted to have another go before bed. However, he was soon answered with an all too familiar voice.

"Come on Gwaine! Shake a leg! Tell me where you are you numb-skull! It's freezing down here!" How did he get down here? For that matter, how did he manage to evade all the blood guards? And why the heck did it take him so long to get him?

What? He was _**freezing**_!

"M-Merlin?" He uttered as loudly as he dared to try and gain his attention but it still seem too low for him. Never the less, Merlin seemed to have heard him as he could hear the twin echoes of footfalls getting closer and closer to his cell. Only a few seconds passed before Gwaine could see a figure encased in a navy blue cloak and carrying a long walking stick with a beautiful aquamarine gem at the top. As the figure got close enough to the bars, one hand lowered his hood revealing a slightly older version of his friend if the slightly salted strands on his raven locks were anything to say about it.

Oh, once they got out of here, he was going to enjoy teasing him about them!

"Gwaine…" Huh? How did he open the cell so fast? For that matter, how did he open the cell? He didn't think he saw Merlin with the keys.

Did he?

Boy, they must have hit his head as well…

That can't be good

"Oh Gwaine," His eyes seemed to focus once more as Merlin's body was far much closer to him. Gwaine could feel the warmth of his hand as it hovered on his chest, the skin teasing his own with the delicious heat emitting from it. Damn him, either he shares the heat or he steps a good distance away from him because right now that was as good as keeping a tankard of ale a fair good distance away from his reach! "look at what she's done to you…" His eyes focused on the familiar aquamarine blue eyes and saw the pain and worry that the man held for him at the moment and it was enough to make him try to break the tension in the air.

"I can feel it very c-clearly." He stuttered out as his teeth were beginning to chatter from the cold, but never the less he gave his friend a tired smile. "I really don't think seeing it would make that much of a difference…"

"Oh, my friend," He heard Merlin sigh as he placed a blissfully warm hand on his forearm. Finally! Warmth! "When I asked you to keep them safe I did not mean for you to disregard your own safety in the process."

"My apologies!" He replied with a cheeky smile as he relished on the warmth Merlin's had was providing for him. "I shall try to not get captured so that your king has the chance to escape!" However, it appeared that his joke was ill received, for his raven haired friend was now gazing upon his frame with a faraway look filled with sorrow and regret.

"I didn't meant it like that…"

"Sorry…" Gwaine mutter, his good feeling gone at the moment that he didn't take the same pleasure of Merlin heat on his cold body. However, Merlin seemed to snap from his brooding and began the careful process of arranging one of his arms around his neck as he brought the walking staff closer to him so he could lean into it. Ever so slowly and leaning as much as he dare into his friend, eventually Gwaine found himself upright, even if his body was trembling slightly.

"Let's go." He heard Merlin state as he gave him a strong smile. "Morgana has no doubt felt my presence and sent for the guards."

"About that," He began to ask, not really being able of shutting up his brain for a second. "how did you get inside of Camelot without anyone noticing? I would think my lovely guards would try to stop you." As he said this, he could see Merlin's eyes beginning to falter in resolve.

"About that..." However, that reluctance was quickly smothered as Merlin gaze at him the same way he did so all those months ago. The same unfathomable wisdom that the man seemed to possess now stared hard and unblinking at him. Another shiver ran through his body but this time, it was not because of the cold.

"Do you trust me, Gwaine?" Gwaine merely blink at him and not one second passed before he shot him a big smile.

"Always!" Hearing this seemed to lift a weight from his mind as Gwaine saw Merlin's frame relax slightly while he gave him a mischievous smile of his own. Here Merlin raised the staff slightly off the ground before shouting,

"Then hold on tight!"

"Hold on for wh-" whatever he was trying to say was drowned by the gust of wind that began surrounding the two of them, but not before Gwaine got a good look at the now golden eyes of his friend.

* * *

"-aaaaat the _**hell**_!" He finished, shouting the last part as his heart hammered in his chest at what he had discovered.

Merlin had magic!

"Deryn, my dear," He heard Merlin exclaim at his side where a young girl appeared drying her hands in the pale green smock she was wearing. "Could you please see to the healing of this knight? He is particularly hurt and I am going to have need of him in an hour or so." As he was saying this, Merlin had already begun to lower him on a nearby coat which made his mind work overtime. How had they gotten to this place? Merlin had magic. Who was the girl that was looking at his mate with such attention and devotion? Merlin had magic? When was someone going to start talking?

Merlin. Had. Magic!

"Of course my lord." The girl, Deryn, said while giving Merlin a slight bow before she turned around to gather some vials and linen what he guess was to bind his wounds.

"M-magicc!" As he stuttered this, he heard Merlin give out a small sigh before massaging his temples with a hand as if he was trying to stave off a headache.

"Yes Gwaine," He said as he finished helping him lean down on the makeshift bed. "we will talk about that in a moment. Just let Deryn take care of your injuries OK?" It seems that he could only blink and let his mouth open and close like a fish trying to take in its precious water.

"Y-You have-!"

"Yes Gwaine... I have magic."

"**Magic**!"

"Oh for the love of..." At this point, Merlin rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed glare – the very same one he gives to any of us who get injured while we are out of Camelot - "Are you going to behave for the healer or am I going to have to put you to sleep?" He couldn't help it! This was a major secret, one that defined a very large part of his friends' life! And while he was a little peeved and annoyed that he didn't tell him, he knew he was not mad at the man!

However…

"But..." He managed to stuttered, his eyes never leaving that of Merlin's "Magic!" Ok, so he wasn't behaving like a knight of the round table should but come on! This was something big! He was entitled to be a little bit freaked out! Never the less, it seemed as the wizard didn't seemed to see it as such if the sigh was any indication. And he was right, since at that moment Merlin's hand extended towards his head as his eyes began to glow the same golden hue as before.

"Sleep it is then..."

And his whole world went black. But still…

MAGIC!

* * *

As his mind began to awaken from the magic induced slumber – he was so going to get Merlin for that – he began to notice that there was something missing.

Pain

Whatever Merlin was paying that Deryn girl was not enough. She was a goddess of healing! And there was no disgusting aftertaste left in his mouth like with Gaius! That truly was a miracle. As soon as he could regain control of his legs, he would find that girl and hug her for all he was worth.

It took a few minutes, but Gwaine finally managed to gain enough control of his body that he felt comfortable enough to begin announcing his state of awareness. As he opened his eyes, he blinked out the blurriness away from them until they were completely clear before he began to inspect his surroundings. The room he was in seemed to be a private part of a bigger infirmary; there were rows upon rows of vials and herbs littering the shelves on the walls and on the table beside him. A basin filled with blood tainted water was there along with a couple of bloodied rags. He could feel his chest was bounded tightly so he was right in his assumption of his ribs. His leg and some portions of his arms were also bandaged, covering some of the most devastating damage that Morgana's torture had done to him but it was nothing that couldn't heal in time. Of to the side, he could see the clear features of his friend staring out the window, his eyes pensive and morose.

Well, he would have to change that won't he?

"You sneaky little numpty..." At this, Merlin's entire body turned around so quickly that he stumbled slightly before managing to regain enough balance to make his way to him.

"You're finally awake!" Merlin exclaimed happily as Gwaine could see the clear relief in his eyes. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he leaned forward looking directly into his eyes.

"... When where you going to tell me you had magic?" A wince. He actually _**winced**_ at him. Did he believe he would start screaming at him because of it?

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you my secret and then-" Before he could continue with all that nonsense, Gwaine merely raised an open pal to stop him right there.

"Merlin." He began "I'm not mad..." At this, Gwaine saw how his eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you're not?"

"Sure I may be a bit annoyed but I mean, who wouldn't!" Gwaine stated while giving the other man a shrug. "But I understand you had your reason and I trust you with my life. Always." Still wide eyed it seemed. Gwaine was going to break him out of that annoying habit of thinking of worst case scenarios.

"Gwaine..."

"And there is also the fact that if I knew this, I would've tried doubly hard to get you drunk!" Gwaine continued as a million and one ideas began to drift in his head. "Do you have any idea what a drunken sorcerer would look like? Oh! You could keep my tankard full all night with just a couple of words! Quick! Tell me where the nearest tavern is from here, I need to get some mead into y-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt Merlin plow into him, his arms trapping him in a tight but gentle hug.

"Oi, what's this for?" Gwaine asked surprised of his friend reaction but never the less responding in kind. He was never one to refuse a hug.

"I'm just..." Merlin began to say into his chest as he kept a tight hold of him. "So thankful... so very thankful to have you well and accept me for what I am..."

"Hey hey hey..." Now he was starting to worry. "Merlin, look at me." Why would he think he wouldn't accept him? Magic was a part of him, and the Merlin he knew was the same goofy and wise man he's come to think of as a friend. Once Merlin finally released his hold – he was surprisingly strong for one so skinny – Gwaine kept his eyes looked with his, wanting the man to see the truth in his words.

"You have nothing to thank me for..." He began explaining. "You are my first and very best friend Merlin. The one who guided me through a very chaotic part of my life. You gave me an anchor, a new path to follow for which I am always thankful." Seeing his eyes widened again, it was all he could to keep himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"This was what little I could do to help you..." He emphasized, wanting to make him see that he didn't regret what he did. "And I would do so again in a heartbeat!"

But as he said this, something strange happened to the raven haired man. Merlin's eyes seemed to loose focus but at the same time his gaze felt deeper and stronger than anything before. It unnerved him not just because of the fact that Merlin was like this for a few minutes but for the fact that he seemed to be staring into his very soul. Worried about his friend, Gwaine leaned forward to land a hand upon the other man's shoulder shaking him slightly.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Once he said this, his eyes seemed to come back in focus but the strength of it became even more intense, aquamarine eyes gazing directly into his own.

"... green."

"Huh?" Was all he could think to say as Merlin continued to look at him.

"My green..." Merlin stated softly almost as if the very words were sacred. "My Strength. My Knight..." At this, his head shifted slightly to the side, wondering where he was going with this.

"I've done nothing but show you what you could become..." He heard him continue. "You have become one of the strongest and most respected knights in the kingdom all because of your own abilities and effort. And you feel the need of aiding me because of something as little as that?" Little? Oh, Gwaine was going to have to work a lot harder than he thought in breaking him of these bad habits. Now the man was incapable of seeing how he changed people's lives? Unacceptable!

"My friend," Gwaine began speaking, his voice grumbled with thickness that where both from his recent sleep and from the seriousness of his tone. "What you call little became the building block of my new life." He let his words sink in for a few seconds before he bumped Merlin's shoulder as old times.

"It's just like you said." Gwaine continued, not able of keeping his smile from his face. "Merlin, whatever loyalty you have to any king. Whatever trouble you may find yourself in the middle of. Whatever need you may have, I shall be there. At your side…." What he said net however, surprised both himself and his raven sorcerer.

"…As your knight." It was weird to finally admit to it. Ever since he'd met the man, Gwaine had found himself inexplicably drawn to him and his instincts told him that he had to protect him for as long as he could. During the years, whenever they were faced with battle, Gwaine always kept an eye out for his enemies, one for Arthur, and a third one on the man before him. The hidden strength amongst their ranks.

"My strength is yours, Merlin." He continued, his eyes softened considerably. "You referred to me as your strength before you left, remember?" Getting a nod from him, he took it as a sigh to continue.

"It was weird, because later on, I remember when we were on that quest that we were never on, that the little guy referred to me as strength and you as magic." At the mention of this, He saw Merlin throwing him and unbelieving and glaring look.

"What? Don't you give me that look." Gwaine defended himself as he crossed his arms. "I thought the man was a nut! It's not my fault I didn't piece it together sooner! And we are getting off track here. What I'm saying is, I mean..." At this moment, he let his eyes close as he took a deep breath to put his thoughts back in order. Once he opened them, he was met with the concerned look of his friends' eyes staring at him in concern and he had to smile at this.

"What I'm saying, Merlin, is that from now on I want you to think of me as an extension of your reach. As your own personal knight." At this, Merlin's eyes took on that weird look again as he stared at him with the same soulful gaze.

"My Green Knight..." Gwaine took this as an acceptance of sorts and shot his friend the brightest smile he could muster.

"Exactly!"

"Alright then..." Merlin muttered as his eyes returned to their normal setting. He shot him an exasperated look but Gwaine could see the beginning of a smile on his lip. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of it can I?" If possible, his grin became even larger.

"Not a chance!"

"Ok, then could you do me a favor?" Hearing Merlin wanting to ask something of him so quickly made Gwaine's eyes blink for a moment but he quickly answer as he began to stand up from the bed with Merlin's aid.

"Name it."

"Could you give Arthur another chance?" Hearing the meek request Gwaine was all but ready to argue that the man was not worth his time, but Merlin apparently saw his intention and began his counter attack immediately. "Now, hear me out! He and I talked about things and I revealed my magic and he accepted me. Magic Gwaine! Arthur accepted my magic! Now you can't tell me that doesn't merit another chance?!" He was standing now, on his own as Merlin turned around to get the white tunic on the table.

"He and I have a great destiny Gwaine..." He heard Merlin continued with the tone he was beginning to get familiar with. "Such a feat could not be possible to do so on our own. That's why we have the others. Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Guinevere." Here Merlin gave him a wicked smile before finishing. "Especially you, my friend." As he was putting on the tunic, his mind began to weigh in the request Merlin had done and before he knew it, his mind reminded him of the way Arthur behaved before Merlin was completely out of the city. He had seen true regret, the heart wrenching agony that fluttered in the royal's eyes for the next following hours before the queen managed to calm him down. Gwaine knew right there that he would give the man another chance the moment when Merlin decided he had forgiven him. And since that seemed to be the case, he supposed he could try to make amends with the blond princess.

But not before milking this for as long as he could.

"Do I really _**have**_ to?" He made sure to intonate the syllables as long as he cold while he waited for Merlin to hand him a pair of boots.

"It would mean a lot to me..." Merlin replied with a smile while he handed the man his boots, but as soon as he was within optimum distance, Merlin broke out the deadliest weapon know to men.

"Alright. Alright!" Gwaine exclaimed as he finished putting his boots on. "If you can manage to forgive the Princess then I guess I can manage it as well. Just stop giving me those damnable puppy eyes! No grown man should be able to wield such power. " It wasn't fair! He was the only grown man that could continue to use those damnable eyes of the devil.

"I have power over the very elements of life itself and you complain about _**that**_?!"

"Yes"

"Come on!" Merlin said with a roll of his eyes before starting to push the knight towards the door. "The others have waited long enough. Time to go meet them and get some food in you."

"Yeah, about that..." He asked suddenly realizing that he would need a lot more information than he thought. "Where exactly are we? And what do you mean others? And most importantly, will there be mead with that diner?"

"Somehow, I knew your mouth would run off on you because of this..."

"So, about that tankard-?"

"No"

No matter how annoyed he seemed to be making the raven haired man, Gwaine continued to ask whatever questions he could no matter how inane or how repeated they were. However, as he was doing this, he let his mind wander back to their conversation as there was one part that stood out to him.

"_He and I have a great destiny Gwaine..."_

Those two had always seemed like they were two sides of a coin. The shield and the crown. But Gwaine knew that a coin, that any coin had not two but three sides to it.

If those two had a great destiny...

Then he shall be the coin's edge to lend its strength and defend them both.

* * *

_I hope Gwaine's train of thought was ok. I tried to capture his aloofness! :D_

_The song Gwaine was singing at the beginning was "I am the Jolly Prince of Drinkers"_

_The Green knight reference is from one of the old stories "Sir Gwaine and the Green Knight". I took some liberties with it of course, so this is not the exact story. But I just thought the imagery was too good to miss!_

_And about his eyes color... I honestly have no idea what color they actually are. But for the sake of the story, let's say they're a dark shade of green... Yes, shall we? OK? Good..._

_Ok, time to get a little bit serious._

_For a long time now, my parents have been asking (more like pushing) me to try my hand at writing in a more serious level. Now I don't mean that writing for you guys isn't great! I love my people and reading all your comments and suggestions. These little bits at the end of my stories is meant to further connect with all of you *inner voice* (more like slowly easing you guys to the madness that is my mind)_

_Anyway, I'm getting off point here. My point is, do you guys… I mean. If I were to write a book or maybe a pilot for a show (Since I have the best cousin in the business with some connections) would any of you be interested in reading it? My forte has always been crime dramas and fantasy so if I ever do one or the other, it would be a combination of those…_

_You guys don't have to answer… I really don't think you guys will anyway. This is just to vent some stuff out and discussing it, you guys have always helped me in the past. But I'm really not as deluded as to think I could ever write something that you guys could deserve…_

_You know what, forget I ever asked. I'm probably just going to erase this whole thing before posting the chapter for you guys. Just concentrate in the fact that we finally got our Mer;oifs_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_[EDIT 10/06/12]_

_Ok…. It turns out I should not be typing in the living room lest I want someone to sneak behind me and read what I'm typing….._

_Especially, when the one reading my self-deprecation turned out to be my mother…._

_…_

_Yeah… so, since she has forbidden me to erase what I wrote…. *mutters* Since apparently she follows me and knows of your wonderful reviews that she wants you to slap me over the head… and received a twenty minute talk about self-worth and such malarkey… I hope you take my questions and answer them as honest as you like…_

_Just know that I'll be erasing…_

_*looks over shoulder*_

_I MEAN….. AWAITING YOUR ANSWERS WITH A POSITIVE SMILE ON MY FACE!_

_…_

_…_

_And I'm not kidding… she really is reading all of this._

_I can feel your stare of death mother… Yes, I'm submitting it now mother…. Stop poking me mother….._

_*sigh*_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *shouting in my house's halls* GUYS! DID YOU HAVE MY SORCERERS SUMMON "SANDY" TO GET ME TO WRITE FASTER? *blinks* Because it totally worked…_

_But really, it was really intense over here in NJ. I thank the Gods that me and my family are located in a high enough place. The winds where pretty fracking scary and actually moved the house but me and my family are ok. I hope those readers of mine who are located in the areas affected by "Sandy" managed to find shelter and/or kept themselves safe._

_Me: *reads comments* *blushes up a storm and hides under bed covers*_

_Me: *peaks out from under covers* You people…. I can't even begin… Y-You- *Eyes begin to tear up*_

_Arthur: *weary* You're not going to cry are you? *see my eyes* Oh Gods you are! Merlin!_

_Merlin: *incredulous* For the love of Camelot, out of the two of us **you** are the one **married**! Have you no tack?!_

_Me: *still under covers* *clears up voice* Thank you. Just… Thank you. Truly, you have no idea what your words mean to me. Gods, I wish I could hug each and every one of you!_

_Me: *peaks out again* I swear, I shall make you all proud! Right now, by my estimate, I believe I can have my very first book by next year. And I'm very excited about the plot, so I hope you guys will like it!_

_Arthur: *still suspicious* So… You are **not** going to cry?_

_Me: *remembers the reviews* *eyes begin to tear up again*_

_Merlin: *rolls eyes* Nope. No tack what-so-ever…_

_Me: *under the covers. again* Mother says thank you as well…._

_ENYOY!_

* * *

"Why aren't they here yet?"

Arthur could see those around the table staring and watch as their friend and queen trekked back and forth, her petite hands wriggling about with nervous and zealous energy. Dinner had been an interesting affair, what with him trying to explain to the best of his abilities the magic and the few feats he knew of his brother. Thankfully, Gaius had arrived at the dinner hall not two seconds after they had been settled and the elder physician had begun to tell of some of the adventures the warlock had been through.

It was incredible.

The stories that he had listened to, depicting a brave and loyal fighter, a soldier of fate, a boy come man as he faced trial after trial under the shadow of sorrow and the threat of death. He had listened to the tales of dragons and poisons, enchantments and snakes, quests and journeys to the very unknown, and sacrifices done in the name of the kingdom…

And it was only the first year!

It took Gaius the better part of dinner, speaking in between bites as all of them struggled to eat as they were enraptured by the wizened voice of the physician. Arthur felt as if they were mere children, huddled around the fire as their grandfather told them the story of a great and powerful warrior. And it made his heart warm as he saw a sense of wonderment in his men and his wife when hearing about his brother's magic. He was glad his father's hatred did not reach them.

But now - with dinner finished and a pair of reluctant eyes from the twins being led off by their caretakers – time had gone by, long enough that Arthur was now staring into wife's pacing body and wanting to calm her down.

"Guinevere, calm down love. I sure whatever they are doing is the most reaso-" But before he could continue, he immediately shut his mouth in the face of his disgruntled wife.

"Don't tell me what is reasonable or not! It's been well over an hour and they're _**still**_ not back yet!" He tried to lean back in his chair with as much dignity as he could muster as his eyes fell upon the threatening finger pointed accusingly at him; as if he was the one responsible for their delay. "I swear, with the way both of you keep putting each other into dangerous situations it's as if you want me to die of worry!" Hearing the clear worry and desperation that was akin to that of a mother, Arthur knew very well not to try a placate his distressed wife any longer. However, it seemed that his brother-in-law was braver in that respect since he stood up and begun to walk toward her.

That brave fool…

"Gwen, just calm d-"

"You finish that sentence and I swear that a day of knight training will look like a walk in the forest compare to what I will do to you..." It only took one burning look to have the knight retreating to the safety of his chair.

"I'll just be here then?" And with that, Elyan simply sat down while Leon clasped his back with an amused look and leaned forward.

"When will you learn never to engage your sister when she's worrying?" Arthur heard him state with an amused grin. "She can be worse than a female Griffin protecting her young." Ah. How true that could be.

He and Merlin had the bruises to prove the fact.

"She's my little sister! I will always forget about that." This didn't fail to bring a smile to his face, however his smile quickly fell as he heard his wife exclaimed again.

"Where **are** they!?"

"Gwen..." Hearing this, Arthur's head snapped to the side where two figures had just emerged from the doors. The smirking face of his brother could clearly be seen as he was just letting go of Gwaine's shoulder. "There's no need to shout. We're right here you know."

"Merlin!" Quicker than lighting, Arthur saw his queen pounce at his brother, attacking without remorse and entrapping him within her grasp. Wide eyed and gasping for breath, Arthur merely felt pity for Merlin but made no move to aide him. "Where were you?! I was worried sick that one of Morgana's men managed to capture you! If you used your magic to teleport it should've taken you only a few minutes to get Gwaine! And about that, why didn't you tell me about your magic?! You didn't have to keep that a secret and let it burden you! You! I-!"

"Gw-Gwen... can't... b-breathe..." He's never seen that shade of blue in someone before. Maybe he should have tried to help him get away from Guinevere's grasp but thankfully, Gwaine had the same idea in mind. And a lot closer too.

"What," Gwaine stated with that annoying cheerful smug grin of his and opened up his arms in invitation. "no love for me?" Guinevere simply took one look at his slightly battered and bandaged form and took off running, leaving a stunned and gasping warlock behind.

"Gwaine!" Shaking his head, Arthur simply left Gwaine to deal with his wife's gushing while she and the others went to greet him and took place beside a still gasping Merlin. As he saw the clear theatrics of his brother, Arthur felt his eyes softened thanking Merlin's enormous heart. Without it, he knew that this man would've left him and the kingdom a long time ago.

There were still so many things he needed to know. So many stories needed to be told. And so many sorrows needed to be shared. Merlin had taken care of him and the others for all this time; he wished he could return his kindness but that would take more than his lifetime. But he merely shook his head from thoughts and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, earning a bewildered but welcoming look.

"I'm glad to see you two are ok." Arthur stated as a matter of fact, never really wanting to show his worry over him to others. "But why did it take you so long to get here?"

Merlin face seemed to morph from casual and carefree to somber and contemplative so fast that if Arthur wasn't looking for it, he wouldn't have seen it. "I had to take Gwaine to the infirmary as soon as I got us here. I couldn't waste any time trying to keep you all on the loop..." Hearing this, Arthur's eyes hardened as he looked out at Gwaine to examine him for wounds.

"What did she do to him?" At this, he could see Merlin's eyes further harden and the glacial coldness he had seen before had returned but now it was directed at their enemies.

He _almost_ felt bad for them.

"One of my best healers managed to heal him enough for him to move..." Merlin's voice was as frosty as his eyes; Arthur could almost swear that bits and pieces of shimmering gold were trying to break through. "All bruises have healed and all broken bones have been set. But the fact that he is walking now is a miracle in itself. No matter how experienced or powerful a healer may be, there is only so much magic one can use on a body before it starts to be rejected." That was surprising. It was his understanding that magic could heal anything, _do _anything. Arthur supposed that with everything in the world, there were limitations to what one could do. Almost as if sensing his train of thought, he heard Merlin's voice continuing.

"Magic cannot replace or bring back something vital that existed before without a price," Now soft eyes had replaced the frost in his brother's eyes. "For now, Gwaine will need plenty of rest and food to let his bones heal and his blood to replenish." At this, Arthur rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing smirk.

"But knowing him, he'll harass half the infirmary until they throw him out." This brought a smile to his face as both king and warlock looked at the group smiling and talking with their final member. However that feeling didn't seem to last long, the weight of the trials ahead of them resting heavy in his mind.

"We will need to start planning our counterattack soon." He stated simply as his eyes refused to look away from the group. They were so cheerful, so happy to no longer have to face another death on their side. The upcoming battle could mean death and defeat on their side if he failed to come up with a way to avoid bloodshed as much as possible.

"We can start tomorrow in the war room." Arthur merely blinked at this. "You said you wished for the Druid chiefs to be at the meeting as well and I've yet to inform them of it. It will be good relations if the rest of my people see that we all are cooperating in a stable env-"

"I'm starving!" He heard Gwaine's boisterous voice echo around the room, as he clasped a hand upon Percival's shoulder. "Did you lot left us anything to eat or did our behemoth devour all in sight?"

Rolling his eyes, Percival merely graved the back of his head and ruffled his shaggy hair extensively. "Cheeky!" Arthur heard the quiet giant exclaim before his wife got in between the two with a motherly look and began pushing Gwaine towards the table. "Come on you two, there's still plenty more to eat."

To his side, he heard a small bout of laughter coming from his brother which made him break his gaze from the others. "But all that will be tomorrow." Merlin said gently as he patted his shoulder briefly. "For now, let's just enjoy our time with our family…" And with this, Merlin joined the others at the table letting Guinevere hover over him.

Family. They were his family. He didn't need to do take on the responsibilities alone. He and his brother would make sure to do whatever it was in their power to protect this family of theirs.

* * *

After a lively dinner spent partly trying to stop Gwaine from eating more than he should, the group had dispersed back to their quarters and punched in for the night. As morning came it had felt longer than it should, Arthur too anxious to rest for too long. Both royals where bathed and dressed long before the fortress awoke and after having finished their breakfast where now enjoying the sounds of the people rustling about. However, it was not long before the peace and quiet was broken by an all too familiar slamming of their chamber doors.

"I'm coming in!" Arthur heard his brother shout as he came inside covering his face with one hand. "Please tell me you're decent! My brain can't stand another scrubbing after last time!" Twin blushes could be seen in his and his wife's face as they remembered that embarrassing moment not too long after their marriage…

"Oh, do shut up!" He shouted as he tried to keep his composure but failing. "And that was your fault anyway. You should've known better than to barge in a room unannounced!" He could see the uncomfortable smirk on his face as he peeked behind open fingers.

"Why do you think I knock now?" Before he could even think of a retort, he felt his wife's hand on his chest.

"Boys, don't start now." She said while sending a pointed look to both of us. "Merlin, are the druid chieftains ready for our meeting?" Seeing the same playful glint in Merlin's eyes he could only watch as he gave Guinevere a proper bow.

"Of course my lady, everyone should be waiting in the halls for us." And with that, the idiot merely turned around and held the door opened for them his grin never leaving his face. Arthur heard his wife giggle at the scene as she followed him out.

"How come you show her respect and not me?!"

"Because you are still and always shall be the royal prat, my lord!" Evading a swipe to his head that he in no way was responsible of, the smug idiot simply stepped further ahead his eyes getting lost in the sea of his people passing through wishing him a good morning.

It was so refreshing seeing his dear brother enjoy himself, and it was clear that the villagers passing through could see the change Merlin had gone through. While they had still a lot more to cover and discuss between each other, Arthur saw that a weight had been lifted from Merlin's shoulders and it gladdened his heart the fact that he had a small part in it. Soon enough the trio finally met with the rest midway to their destination, Arthur seeing two new additions dressed in grabs fit for those of magic assumed that where the elders of the druid camps.

"Morning everyone!" Merlin blurted out to them as they were still a few ways away from them. As they finally cached up to them and he introduced the druids, Guinevere looked at the two with an apologetic look. "I hope you weren't waiting for us long." She said with a small smile which in turn, the blond druid gave her a kind smile in return and the bald one even hinted a smirk at her.

"Not at all my lady." Said Isledir after a brief bow to his wife and him. "I must say, I am quite excited to begin. This is a pivotal moment between you all and the magical community, one that my people see as the beginning of the Golden Era and the birth of Albion." At this, Arthur immediately sobered up at the weight of his destiny. He hadn't put so much thought before when Merlin mentioned their shared destiny but now it was beginning to dawn on him. He had his people but he knows now that Merlin trusted him with his people as well. Looking at his brother, Merlin had a calm and poised look about him that seemed to display his power but what was interesting was the fact that he gave him one confident look almost as if to say that he trusted him to do his best.

"Albion?" Arthur blinked from his pensive state as he heard Gwaine state the name in question. He merely raised an eyebrow as the scruffy knight turned to look at him with a lewd and knowing smirk. "Is that the name of the future prince? Arthur, you dog! It's about time you began to try for an heir! People were beginning to talk you know..." His eyes widened at what he was saying and his mouth spluttered in reply. Arthur could see the embarrassed look upon his wife, the uncomfortable look upon his knights, the calm faces of the druids and the laughing frame of his idiotic brother in the corner. Trying to keep his flustered blush away from his face, he snapped forward to clip his head from behind and whisper harshly in his face,

"And if you want to keep the same ability intact then I suggest you shut your mouth this instant!" Gwaine merely grin and ran behind Merlin's still laughing body before putting out his tongue out at him. Hoping to stop the upcoming scuffle between the two men, Isledir shook his head while letting out an amused chuckle.

"No young knight, the royal family is not yet at the point of siring heirs for the crown just yet..." At the pointed look Isledir threw at the couple – Arthur swore the druid was laughing in the inside at his predicament – The others seemed to have calmed down and begun to give him their full attention. "Albion is the name of what will one day become the coalition of all the Great Five Kingdoms." Hearing this, most of his knights couldn't help their astonishment, making Leon ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Is that even possible?" Isledir and Alator shared a knowing glace as Merlin had finally stopped laughing, content with just gazing at the scene with a serene look.

"Under the guidance and leadership of the Once and Future King, Albion is destined to become the epitome of peace and prosperity; a haven for everyone and all, magic-wielding and non-magic-wielding alike." Isledir began revealing the prophecy to the knights and his queen. AS he said this, his eyes fell on Arthurs and he could see pride and hope for him shine in them. "The Once and Future King shall become the high king of the land, his courage known by all as much as his heart; for it is his heart that will allow us to walk out from the bleeding shadows of our past free." At this, the group fell silent as Arthur could feel their eyes fall upon him, astonished and unbelieving no doubt but as he turned too looked at them, he was stunned to see their eyes shining with admiration, pride and honor directed at him. His eyes softened before looking away; he would make sure to make their faith in him true.

"We of the Catha have always heard the prophecies of a brighter future for our kind, but merely pushed what we thought as a foolish dream aside to defend our home and our people." Alator continued as his gaze fell upon that of his brother with what seemed to be guilt. "It shames me to admit that I almost fell into the darkness and let myself be fooled by that witch Morgana and attacked one of my lords' precious people..."

"Let's not talk about such things Alator…" Merlin stated calmly as he placed a hand upon the druid's shoulder. "Right now, it's time we keep our eyes on the future not our past. And I am quite excited to show you guys the War Room!" Arthur could hardly keep up with his brother's kaleidoscopic eyes as his mood shifted from one end to the other at the blink of an eye. What was before the epitome of serenity and regality was now a bundle of grins and laughter that could be seen in his eyes.

"Why?" Arthur asked, highly curious at what his brother was planning to show them. "Isn't it just the typical room with maps?" His only response was an impish grin before Merlin turned around and began to walk ahead of the group. Disliking not knowing what would happen Arthur turned his stare at the two druids silently asking for an answer but it was Isledir who sought out to explain.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to answer that your majesty." He heard the druid explain with a small amount of mirth. "Ever since the fortress was created, Emrys has kept this particular room a secret from everyone." As he said this, the group continued to follow the manic warlock as they tried to guess what Merlin had planned for them.

"No one has been allowed to enter ever since; we were only allowed to leave the materials requested out in the halls for him to later move inside." As they neared a corner, a salted raven haired face peeked out from it to give them a mocking glare.

"If you're done talking about me, could you pick up the pace please!"

"Well someone's a bit exited…" Arthur found himself muttering as he heard the others snickering behind him, but the two druids stopped mid step as they gaze at him with serious eyes.

"And for that, Arthur Pendragon," Isledir began as both him and Alator held a hand above their hearts and bowed to him. "you have our eternal gratitude…" At the show of submission, he could only blinked and stare, never really expecting for the two druid elders to show him such kindness but even more so because he didn't understand why they were doing it in the first place. Seeing his confusion, Alator stepped forward and looked at him with astonished eyes.

"You truly do not know the extent of what you've done for him by accepting his magic?" Arthur could only shake his head in reply.

"A month ago, I was surprised by his presence in one of our main camps." Isledir began talking, his eyes a ways lost in his memories. "He came and we talked about our dealings with outsiders as well as the safety of our people. It was calming and reassuring for everyone at the camp to see Emrys amongst us worrying about their safety. Eventually, even the children began to approach him and asked him for stories or to play with him." At this, Alator nodded as if confirming his story.

"Aye." The druid chief continued. "Even amongst the Catha, whom are known to be one of the most ruthless and solemn magic users amongst our people quickly succumbed to our Lord's kind heart."

"However, we could see the mask that he had put on to hide the torment that his soul had experienced." Arthur could feel the shame and torture he had felt ever since that day return to him being victim of their accusing gaze. However a sigh emitted by Isledir snapped him from his thoughts as his eyes showed compassion and understanding. "I would not be so bold as to ask you what has happened between the two of you nor am I as naïve as to expect an answer. What happened cannot be changed and it would be foolish to dwell on such things. Fate is sometimes cruel in its workings but as such we must persevere against its trials."

"But now," Alator continued "for him to know at long last that you recognize and fully acknowledge his magic is as if you have finally acknowledged his full existence." At this, his eyes lowered to the floor as the weight of their words finally managed to reach him.

He could never hope to understand the kind of damaged he unknowingly inflicted of his dear brother. All the times he had given him hope with him thinking that his father could've been wrong about magic only to be crushed at the end of the day when he stated and reiterated that magic was evil and would never learn to trust it. Oh, how his spirit must have ached at that; knowing that the one person whom you wished to show something that was as close to your own soul despised the very utterance of its name.

"He has suffered alone for all these years…" He whispered as his heart ached for that of his brother. "How I wish I could've been ready for him sooner…" He let his eyes close as the others kept silent, not wanting to disturbed the young king.

"What are you lot mumbling about!" Arthur's eyes snapped open at Merlin shouting just a few feet away from them. "Do you really want me to drag you lot down here? It's only a few steps away!"

"Alright already! We're here; now show us this war room that got you so excited." An exited grin was his response as Merlin's hand hooked itself around Arthur's entire forearm, the warlock literary dragging the king towards the oak doors in front of them. The group merely followed them and looked at the door with an exited and curious gaze. Seeing Merlin shrugging off the annoyed look he threw at him, the warlock merely placed both hands on the handles and after a few dramatic seconds, opened the doors.

The room was breathtaking. As Merlin stepped inside, Arthur and the others stayed at the entrance to admire the layout. Where they had entered was a balcony, encompassing the entirety of the room's walls. The perfect circumference broke away right in front of them as dual stair, going downward to a massive opened space. As Arthur and the group walked down, all they could do was to stare around them in wonder as Merlin was standing around eagerly.

"Here we are then!" He announce as his hand gestured around him with dramatic flair. "So? What do you think?" The group continued to look around them, their eyes focusing on the massive array of windows around them. The windows where placed from the ceiling to the floor, letting the room light up with the rays of the sun. Their eyes continued to gaze out the windows, gazing at the massive forest around them before focusing on the main piece at the center of the room.

The space itself held a circular container, almost the same size as the round table he had created back in Camelot, but the table-like-container itself was made out of a thick slab of marble tainted almost a golden hue. As Arthur let his hands feel the structure, he noticed the carved designs alongside the border. On top of it was a deep indentation which was filled with crystalline water and if he was giving a guess, he would say some sort of blue sand at the bottom.

"Uhm…" Arthur began saying but was starting to fail to think of anything to say. "It's very… pretty… but where are the maps?" At this, he saw his brother roll his eyes and cross his arms in a childish manner.

"Bah! Figures!" He exclaimed as he gave him a pointed look. "I give you one of my best work and all you want are dusty old maps!" He and the others would only stare at the warlock as if he had lost his mind.

"Emrys…" The others turned to look at the druids, who were staring at the structure in amazement. Isledir's hands were roaming atop the runes for a moment before his gaze fell on Merlin. "Is this what I think it is?" Before he could hear Merlin reply, Alator pushed on.

"Better yet. Does it work?"

"What is it?" Arthur asked, now more curious at what was in front of him. The druid elders where exited at the concept and his brother looked too proud for this not to be impressing. Taking his question as his cue, Merlin stepped around the marble and stopped at the far end.

"This, my king," Arthur heard him begin to explain as his eyes roamed the structure with loving and proud eyes. "this is my first and greatest creation in the magical arts..." As he said this, he gave Arthur one pointed look before closing his eyes and placing both hands on top of the edge, his palms touching two specific runes and his face taking up a look of pure concentration. Seeing that Merlin would not be able to talk, Isledir took the role of explaining what was about to happen.

"Those of strong magic are capable of scrying which is a practice that involves seeing things psychically in a medium such as a water bowl or a lake. But that would only give you a specific area to look at." At this, both druids turned to look at Merlin

"However," At that moment, Merlin's eyes snapped open shining golden hues as swirls of energy were pumped into the marble structure and as soon as enough of the energy was put into it, his arms shot from their resting place and began a series of intricate hand gestures. He wasn't sure about the others but he would bet that they had the same stunned and awed expression on their face as he had right now seeing his brother work in what was truly a form of art. The way his hands moved in such precise and fluid way that if you didn't know the man before you, you would never guess he could be the clumsy oaf that had wormed into all their hearts. Almost as soon as his hands begun to move they stopped while he and everyone held their breath at what was going to happen.

"_**Ddaear Myfyrio**_" Arthur heard his brother whisper as his eyes closed shut and his hands slammed down the same runes he had begun before. What happened next he knew he was never going to forget in his lifetime. As soon as Merlin's hands slammed on the marble, the blue sand begun to rise from the water, the shimmering particles shifting and molding into a hundred different things. He could see tree lines being created and houses being born, the whole marble structure came to life as the sand morphed faster and faster, aching to obey the command they had been given. A few minutes passed of the sand being rearranged before the last particle stopped. The room was in complete silence as they tried to process what they had just witness and Alator was the first to break it.

"I believe that Emrys has discovered something that could be very beneficial for the wars ahead…" And Arthur couldn't agree more.

What the young king had in front of him was not just some dusty old maps as Merlin had so put it before. It was a diorama of the entire kingdom of Camelot, highlighting the castle at the center and every single village surrounding it. But what was impressive wasn't even the fact that it appeared to be a three-dimensional representation of his kingdom. No, what was impressive, what was _massively_ important was the fact that if Arthur focused his eyes inside areas highly populated, he could see miniature representations of people walking around the grounds.

This was major. If this could accurately represent the people's movements then they would be able to come up with the greatest counter-attack to win this war. And not just this one. Any kingdom who would declare war would always loose the element of surprise if they had a group monitoring the map.

Arthur's wide eyes fell on his brother's frame, awe pouring out of him, not knowing what to say. He could see as Merlin took on a deep, cleansing breathe before letting his eyes gaze at him with a level of loyalty that once again made him question his worth for it. But now was not the time for that, now he had to take control, now he had to show his worth of the title the fates had given him as The Once and Future King. He would reclaim his kingdom, and after he had done that he would finally beginning the process of putting his kingdom finally one the tracks of destiny. Stepping forward, Arthur place his hands along the marble, being careful not to touch any of the runes in fear of messing anything up. As he leaned forward, his gaze fell onto that of his brother and warlock and shot him a confident and poised look, letting him know that he was ready.

"Then, let us begin…"

* * *

_Me: Translation for spell would be **"Earth's Reflection"**. I thought of the concept as a way to further analyze the terrain in further detail. But for those who are worried that this would give Arthur far too much tactical power, understand that the structure requires incredible amounts of magic for it to function. The way I created it was that the marble structure sends out a massive net of magic around the entire kingdom following the specific markers that Merlin had put everywhere with the same water that is on the structure. That water was from the lake where he laid to rest Freya and Lancelot. (I still don't believe that is the actual lake of Avalon since that is shown only when the portal is open. Because then the Fishers Kings last gift would have been moot if Merlin could've gotten it any time.)_

_In any case, the thing needs a colossal well of power to do the net continuously so if Merlin isn't there, then they would need about 10 to 15 sorcerers to continuously pump it and that would only keep it up for about 2 hours._

_Me: Ok my darling subjects and knights of the kingdom! I have a little quest for you to go in!_

_Me: *clearing voice* *sits straighter in throne* It appears that the Lady Merlinfanatic77 is starting a project in which she wishes to create a "Merlin quote hall of fame". She is asking me to submit my favorite quotes from the Merlin stories that I've created and she shall include them in her hall._

_Me: *sheepish smile* This is a great honor to be bestowed upon the halls of a kingdom as modest as mine is. I still fail to grasp the concept that you all have greatly enjoyed the constructs of my halls..._

_But as Queen, I must have faith in myself and my kingdom as you've had shown the same faith in me!_

_Me: But umm... *rubs back of head with one hand* heheheh, I don't really have any particular quote that I like in any of my stories!_

_Arthur&Merlin: *face fault*_

_Arthur: *shouting* ARE YOU JOKING!_

_Merlin: Surely you MUST have one?!_

_Me: *shouts back at Arthur* DON'T YELL AT ME YOU PRAT! *to Merlin, calmer* They all are precious to me my dearest! I couldn't possibly hope to choose! *turns to readers*_

_Me: *grins* That is why, people of my kingdom and loyal knights of my order, I give you the quest of shifting through my kingdom! Look for any and all quotable parts of my stories that you think are the best and I shall send them to the Lady Merlinfanatic77!_

_Arthur: *glaring* You're probably just too lazy to do it yourself…_

_Me: *shifty eyes* Shut up…_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: Soooooooooooo sorry for the long delay! I had a lot of interviews and such and I really didn't have time to write the chapter and when I did I saw how small it is compared to the other but I hope I actually did Mordred justice and I hope you like it! *gasps lungful of air*_

_In other news, I BOUGHT MY FIRST WORK COMPUTER! As in FOR ONLY DRAWING AND STUFF!_

_Tis exciting!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Take this waste to the dungeons. Hopefully fifty or so lashes should prove beneficial to his attitude!" He heard Morgana's command behind him as shouts of profanities against both his lady and himself where uttered by another nameless knight; such unwillingness to reform to their new ruler, such anger and bitterness. Perhaps they finally begin to understand what the magical community has suffered all those years? But Mordred knew that to be hopeless. No matter what they did, it was not going to be enough; it would never be enough to show them the type of hell people with magic had to suffer during The Great Purge. The pure agony of watching your loved ones die all around you, the solitude of being an outcast to those that society deemed normal. No, it gave him true pleasure to hear the screams and shouts of Camelot's people as they try to defy his lady Morgana. But there was still something that gnawed at the happiness in his mind.

Emrys

It had been almost a whole month since they had taken over the kingdom and drove away the false king of prophets. Almost five since he had seen or heard anything from Emrys since he abandoned the kingdom. But this silence was something that perplexed him. After almost ten years of service to the Pendragon, why would Emrys leave them behind and abandon the destiny he shared with the blond and one that he so viciously defended? His mind swirled and battle with thoughts and apprehension, things had run all too smoothly…

"What seems to trouble you my dear?" Mordred turned around, eyes blinking at his queen unabashed and concerned face. "Do you not approve of the punishment?" He let his eyes softened at his lady's concern for his happiness but immediately went to sooth her worry.

"No, my lady. It is not that which troubles me…" He gently patted her hand as he once again turned his gaze out into the courtyard, eyes steeling at his feuding thoughts once again resurfaced. "It is Emrys."

"And what of that traitorous scum?" Morgana scoffed at his back as he heard her feet shuffled back towards her throne. "My dear Mordred you saw it yourself. Emrys has decided to abandon my brother and the kingdom! And he has not bothered us since."

"That is precisely the problem my lady…" He uttered with a hint of desperation and edginess that he saw stunned her for a moment. "I am not comfortable not knowing where Emrys has gone too. I've heard no word of his whereabouts nor have any of the druid community spoken of ever seen him." An enemy is under ones control as long as you know his or her intentions. The fact that they have yet to know of Emrys intentions or even where he is in the kingdom makes his skin crawl with a feeling of utter _**dread**_.

"I do _**not**_ like it…"

The two simply stayed drenched in silence for a few minutes, both parties seemingly lost in their own mind until his queen stood from her throne and stepped closer and closer to him until they were both facing each other from mere inches apart. "You've heard from the staff that Emrys had come out of the council meeting with a bleeding face and eyes as cold and dead as the corpses in the catacombs." As he heard her say this, Mordred felt her hands embrace his shoulders with a soothing touch. "Even if by some form of miracle my brother managed to find that traitor and forgive him, I highly doubt that Emrys would be as idiotic as to forgive him and grant him aid."

His gaze fell upon her beaming giggling face as she stared at him as a mother would to calm their child. "Indeed. My dear brother signed his own failure when he threw away their only hope of defeating me." She continued. "He is no doubt trying to get together those of his knights who managed to escape, however as I am now in possession of most of his army and his men it will be quite pitiful to see with whom he tries to attack us with." At this, she laughed. Oh, but what a laugh, filled with maniacal energy that reflected the state of his lady's frail mind; the amount of suffering and pain she had to suffer to achieve their goal, to bring back magic to its rightful place in this world. A laugh that ended as soon as it started, leaving the orbs of forest green upon Morgana's face to mirror her pain.

"There will be no chance of him sneaking inside like last time; I've taken personal measures to ensure it. The way my brother managed to get inside and claim that drunken knight from my dungeons has already been discovered and dealt with." It was then that he felt his queen's soft hand upon his cheek, her thumb tracing delicate patterns upon his skin leaving a soft and warm glow behind. His eyes closed as he let the feeling consume and engrave itself to his mind; when he was lucky enough his queen felt himself worthy of such affection he often thought that that must've been how it felt to know a mother's touch.

"So relax my dearest." His queen and mother declared with mirth as she let her hand fall to her side, her eyes never leaving his. "With Emrys gone, my brother has no hope. And neither does him."

"Of course my lady." He said, giving her a bow of veneration. "How foolish of me. Thank you for your words my lady." At this, Morgana's smile grew even more before clapping her hands in the air.

"That's alright! After all, it is why I'm here for!" As she said this, she turned around and walked towards the main doors. "I think I shall retire now, take care good Mordred." She continued as she bid him good night with a fond smile before closing the doors behind her shifting frame. Now it was just him, alone in the throne room and even though his mind had been somewhat soothed by Morgana's words his worries came back swirling and destroying the feeble barriers that the comfort had constructed. Mordred turned around to stare back into the city as his hand clenched painfully into his side.

He would not let Emrys destroy what he and Morgana had fought for so long to achieve. He trusted his lady's judgment of the traitor but he knew that there was something more he could do to ensure their triumph.

"Emrys… you and I shall have words…" Eye's closed; he dove deep into his magic before they snapped opened revealing the golden fury of his anger.

* * *

"_EMRYS_" Eyes snapped opened as Merlin felt himself drop to his knees at the force of the intrusion of his mind. Pain, greed, loneliness, defeat, terror, outrage, resentment; he felt them as if they were his own, but Merlin recognized the bearer of such twisted and raw magic.

Mordred

"Merlin?" He heard his king call out to him as his hands held his shaking frame. "What's wrong? What's happening?" He tried to answer, to assure his king that he would be alright, but the sheer weigh of the connection Mordred created was too much to counteract on time.

"_Emrys, I know you can hear me so listen and listen well…_" Amidst the pain, Merlin concentrated on what Mordred was saying briefly wondering why the young druid wanted from him.

"_You are aware of our dueling destinies and since you have abandoned your king you've finally realized the type of man you've protected... Realized what a fool you've been in serving a murderer... Realized that my own fate is greater than yours…_" Cerulean blue eyes snapped open at this in astonishment. "_Stay out of our way Emrys. Live the rest of your __**pathetic**__ live in the solitude and darkness you so __**rightly**__ deserve..._" More voice echoed around him, shouting for him but he could heed them no attention when his was so focused of that of the druid speaking to him.

"_My lady Morgana and I have claimed Camelot as our own and once that foolish Arthur tries to take it from us… It will be my __**pleasure**__ to fulfill my end of fates design!_" He heard the blackened druid continue. "_Arthur_ _Pendragon shall meet his end by my sword and magic shall rule this land as it was always meant to do so._" At this, he knew his eyes had flicker with amber wisps of gold, his anger getting the best of him before he could bring his magic down. However as the golden hue left his eyes and even more disturbing yet familiar color settled in.

Cold and hardened steely blue. The tempered storm of pure rage at the audacity of this man.

This man _**dared**_ to threaten his _**king**_?

Threaten his _**destiny**_?

Threaten _**him**_?

"_But know that if you aid that foolish man in trying to take back Camelot, I assure you I shall see to it that your __**blood**__ join his at the end of my sword!_" Merlin felt the pressure in his head begin to diminish but inside he began to feel another type of pressure. It came deep within him, clawing and begging to be let loose; his magic was angry, it wished to deal with those that threaten their family and purpose.

"_You have been warned…_" Such _**arrogance**_! Oh, he has often hated himself for pushing the boy into Morgana's grasp but he knows now that Mordred's mind and soul is beyond saving. Now that his head finally clear of foreign magic, Merlin took a strong hold of his king's outstretched hand to pull himself up.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Eyes fluttering against the fluttering embers of the candles surrounding the War Room, the concerned faces of his family and brethren staring at him. Merlin simply gave them a smile to show them he was alright before he let his anger go back into his mind and his gaze to fall to the floor.

"It appears sire…" He began talking as his gaze slowly rose, meeting that of his sovereign as the final pieces of their plan began to fall in place. "That the dark born queen has not the brave and trusting subjects as she had hoped..."

One month of planning. One month of learning the ins and outs of Morgana's army inside Camelot. They were almost ready to initiate the attack to claim back the kingdom but there was one thing that eluded them. But now…

Merlin saw Arthur's eyebrow rise as he gave him the most mischievous grin he could muster. "Fear and doubt begin to plague her most trusted ally Arthur…" Seeing everyone's eyes widened at this his grin got even bigger.

"Our victory has never been closer."

* * *

_Now, time for some news and stuff._

_This is some deep cheese man…_

_First I would like to say, THAT I'VE LOVED THIS SEASON!_

_There is a reason I am called the Whump Queen…_

_However, I know that the plot has not been the BEST it could be… *mutters* and all those perfect moments for the reveal, Gods be damned…_

_BUT! We are seeing a darker side of our dear warlock and THAT's always good!_

_…. But soooo many opportunities wasted!_

_And another thing! Am I the only one who thinks that Merlin has turned into a proper servant? I mean, he keeps saying things like "yes, sire" "No sire." "Of course sire." My lord this and that…. Does **THAT** sound like the Merlin we know and adore? I mean come on!_

_The man KNOCKS on the door now! What **is** that!_

_Although, I DO appreciate the moments of whump and pure badassery of our dear Merlin!_

_…_

_And now, I shall put in my two cents and give you my theory of the finale._

_If I follow with the rumors that the writers are planning a future setting for the ending (which really, the only way that mess could work would be with this in my opinion…)_

_They are at the battle of Camlann (the same one of Merlin's vision) There is fighting all around and Merlin is disguised ad Dragoon. Morgana's vision will be fulfilled when Merlin FINALLY knocks some freaking JUSTICE on her. BUT (and this is how I think the writers are going to kill us further) then Morgana smirks as she sees Mordred about to strike Arthur, Merlin turns, (CUE THE FRACKING TEARS) and then BAM! We get a BAMF!Merlin magic display as he decimates everything to get to Arthur, (giving Camelot the big win) and then before Arthur dies in his arms he FINALLY lets that stupid glamor down and shows his Merlin face! (CUE SCREAMS OF OUTRAGE AND MORE TEARS) He begs for forgiveness as all of Camelot's knights surround the two of them and then either Arthur tells him that he knew and dies(because if he hasn't then he really isn't fit to be the ruler of ANYTHING) forgives him and dies (most us fangirls will hope for this) or he just FRACKING dies before telling him anything._

_Then the years pass, the future comes and then our boys find themselves again and it will be the same courtyard-bully-who-do-you-think-you-are scene from the pilot ALL FRACKING OVER AGAIN!_

_…_

_…_

_I swear if this happens they BETTER give us that movie trilogy they have been talking about and they BETTER bring the original cast for it!_

_…_

_…_

_**!NEWS AND UPDATES!**_

_1) First off. I want to announce that hopefully by next year around Christmas 2013, I will be releasing and self-publishing my first novel **EVER**called "The Puppeteer"._

_It will be released on kindle for all of you who have it to enjoy and I will be printing a limited amount in **ACTUAL**print for those of you who don't have a kindle but would still like to read it. I hope you'll like it!_

_2) I would also like to announce another project of mine that is in the works. I am working on a mini series on YouTube called "Fallen Grace" which with your help, I hope it can gain a lot of followers and views! If it gets enough views, there might be a chance of me to show the numbers and a pilot episode to a producer friend of my cousin's. So please! For those who have a YouTube account or twitter or Facebook, **SUBSCRIBE OR FOLLOW OR LIKE** the pages so you can keep in the loop of any news and announcements before we begin posting Season 1!_

_And when Season 1 starts please watch it, enjoy it, and spread it around to anyone and EVERYone you might know! The direction the show goes depends on YOUR support!_

_Here are the links - -_

_CHECK MY BIO  
_

_3) Finally, I have another project in the works! I am story boarding and animating my very first Anime Series up on Youtube called "Such is Life". I am really exited about this project and as of now I'm getting the voice actors and musicians for it! I sincerely hope that those of you who would like to support me with it will enjoy it once it comes out!_

_CHECK MY BIO  
_

_Your support means a lot to me! And try spreading them around to others! Your family members! Distant cousins! To grandma who you created an account for but never use! Your OTHER friends! Heck, just go outside and shout it out loud into the heavens! Get the word out!_

_…_

_Merlin in drag…_

_That is all…._

_*dies of laughter*_


End file.
